Baby, It's Snowing Outside
by Lilac Moon
Summary: This is for the 30 day Smut challenge on Tumblr. For the month of November, enjoy 30 days of Snowing smut, Snowing sexy times, Snowing tacos, and Snowing romance. Rated M. NSFW. Now open for M rated prompts. Miss Blanchard has to stay late in her classroom again and her Prince Charming soon appears to indulge her naughty fantasies once again.
1. First Time

Welcome to Baby, it's Snowing Outside! This is in response to the 30 day smut prompt on Tumblr. Every day in November, I'll be posting a one-shot entailing Snowing sexy times in various situations. Appropriately, this story as a whole is rated M. So enjoy and please leave reviews! Feedback is much appreciated!

It is my personal headcanon that Snow and David's first time was on the night Lancelot officiated their first wedding, even though they weren't "officially" married.

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

First Time

Though they had just buried his beloved mother and it was a bittersweet day, Snow and Charming stood before each other at last as husband and wife. They would honor his mother's sacrifice by loving each other, being happy, and becoming each other's family.

"I love you…" he whispered fiercely. She cradled his handsome face in her hands, as he pulled back slightly.

"And I love you...my husband," she said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I like the way you say that, my wife," he said, as she watched her hands slowly slide down his chest to the ties on his leather doublet, before her eyes flicked up to his. The sun was setting, giving way to dusk. Lancelot had gone back to their camp, but they were staying behind for the night at the farm. They would meet up with him in the morning to resume the fight against George and Regina. But tonight belonged to them.

She took his hand and started leading him toward the house. He stopped on the walkway and she turned back with questioning eyes, which widened in surprise, as he swept her into his arms.

"It is our wedding night. We may not be the most traditional couple, but there are some traditions I want to honor and that includes carrying you over the threshold, even if this is only our home for tonight," he said. She smiled.

"Then by all means," she replied, as their lips met with eager passion. He parted from hers only briefly to carry her inside.

He gently set her on her feet and lit a few candles in the darkening cabin. They were both a bundle of nerves, but in a good way. This was a first for both of them.

He led her up into the loft of the cabin to the room he had always called his and it became aglow with candlelight as well, setting the perfect mood for the moment when they would become one.

They had no experience when it came to sex, other than things they had both heard. Honestly, marriage was something she hadn't even entertained, for she had been too busy trying to survive and doubtful she'd live long enough. She hadn't even believed in true love anymore until that moment she tried on his mother's ring.

For him, marriage would have trapped him and kept him from his one true love just months ago. Maybe it wouldn't have been troublesome to most men, but he had been terrified of the marriage bed if it meant being forced to be with someone he did not love. He had dreamt of finding true love since he was a boy and ill prepared for the reality that most royals faced. He was sure his brother probably would have married for the good of the Kingdom without blinking an eye. But David could not, as selfish as it might seem to some. But they were here now, against all odds, like a dream come true.

There was still much fighting to be done, still so much uncertainty. But none of that mattered in this moment, for on this night, there was only them.

Snow cupped his face with trembling hands and the barely restrained passion between them was finally about to be unleashed. As his lips were on hers, Snow's body thrilled, as she felt his hands on her waist. She had heard plenty about the marriage bed and knew the mechanics of what was supposed to happen. But somehow she knew Charming would exceed any and all expectations, for when you had true love like theirs, such a rare and beautiful thing, only incredible things could follow. They may have been inexperienced, but they would learn this as they did everything now...together.

Their lips parted and Snow gasped for air, as her new husband kissed her throat with a growing intensity that excited her. Her nimble fingers found the ties on his leather doublet and undid them, before parting the fabric and letting the vest fall to the floor. Charming pulled back slightly and gazed at her, his eyes locking on the fastened clasp of her white jacket. It fell to the floor in a puddle at her feet and their lips met again with wanton. Snow eagerly divested her husband of his white tunic next, yearning to see his bare flesh. She took a sharp breath, as she took in the sight of his naked torso and marveled at the soft skin covering the hard, carved muscle that rippled through his arms and torso. Her shift was next to go and she kissed him breathless, as he worked her out of her riding pants as well, leaving in nothing but a corset and underwear. He pulled his lips from hers so he could gaze upon her with love and desire in his eyes. Her heart was pounding now and she undid his belt, her hands brushing against the bulge there. The sharp gasps and sounds he made urged her on, until he stood only in his own underwear, his excitement quite evident now.

She turned and felt his fingers on the ties of the corset. He slowly undid the laces, getting them tangled only a couple times, before the garment finally fell to the floor at her feet. Snow's heart hammered in her chest, her stomach full of butterflies, as she turned to him, half bare, with anxiousness in her emerald eyes. He swallowed thickly, as he gazed upon her like she was a dream.

"You are so beautiful…" he uttered. She stepped closer and he pulled her flush against him, chest to chest, as their eyes locked with pure passion shining in them. He moved them toward the bed and she took a deep breath, as she rid of him of his last piece of clothing. Her eyes locked on his erect member and she took a sharp breath, before gingerly taking him in her small hand. He nearly came apart at that and she delighted in that it was her to elicit such a reaction. He swallowed thickly again and gently slid her underwear down her shapely legs, legs he soon hoped to have wrapped around him, and discarded the offending garment. His eyes greedily absorbed the miles of milky skin, full, voluptuous breasts, and the patch of dark curls between her legs. He was sure there would never be a more beautiful sight than Snow bare before him. But he would soon learn that the sight of Snow in the throes of passionate lovemaking would be an even more beautiful sight.

Neither of them could remember who pulled who the bed first, but that's where they landed, with her petite form pinned beneath his hard, muscled body.

Their lips met passionately and continuously for some time, as he grew harder and she grew wetter. When she parted her legs and his length pressed against her clit, she gasped in pleasure agony.

"Charming...now…" she pleaded. Oh, and he wanted nothing more than to finally be complete and one with her. But he would always put her needs before his.

"I don't want to hurt you," he panted, even though he was painfully hard now. She cupped his face with her hands.

"You could never hurt me, Charming. I want this...I want to be with you. I want you inside me," she pleaded. And he would never refuse a request from her.

Slowly, he slid inside her and she cried out sharply for a moment, as he broke through her virgin barrier. He stilled for a moment, though it was almost painful to and let her become used to this new sensation.

"I'm okay, my love…" she assured.

"Are you sure?" he groaned. She smiled.

"I'm yours eternally, Charming. You only need to take me," she replied. And with that, he began slow, gliding thrusts, taking her, just as she asked him to. He pumped feverishly, making love to her for the first of what would be a lifetime of loving her. Whatever momentary pain Snow experienced was long gone and replaced with a pleasure she had never known, but one she was very much looking forward to repeating. Him, hard and thrusting inside her was a feeling that was almost indescribable. She found her hands sliding sensually along his naked back and her legs wrapping around him. As he thrust into her and found her sweet spot, stars exploded behind her eyes, as he repeated his action by hitting that spot continuously with each pump of his hips. She felt the pleasure growing in her and building like liquid fire. She came for the first time, crying out the name she gave him and he held her thrashing form. He didn't last much longer and spilled inside her in hot, lengthy spurts, before collapsing beside her.

"I love you…" she said.

"And I love you, my darling, beautiful Snow," he replied with reverence. She cuddled against him, as they lay together, face to face, the passion still prevalent between them.

It would be a long night of love and passion. Tomorrow, they would have to rejoin their cause and continue the fight against the Evil Queen and the dastardly King George. But tonight...was just for them.


	2. Masturbation

**AN: Day 2 on the prompt list - Masturbation. I set this during season 6 when Snowing was separated by the sleeping curse. Snow misses David terribly, in more ways than one.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far! It's going to be a fun month. Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: You're welcome! Happy Holiday season! It's going to be a fun month! :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Lol, yep it's going to be a good month! A hot, steamy month! Enjoy!**

 **BooksinmyDreams: You're welcome, glad you liked it!**

 **Guest2: Yep, it's going to be a good month!**

 **Austenphile: Glad you loved it. It was pretty hot. It's going be quite a month ;)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Masturbation

Snow put the baby down and looked over at her husband, as he lay asleep in their bed. She sniffed and sat down beside him.

"I miss you," she said.

"The Queen got to go off to find her happy ending today...no joke," Snow told him, with another sniff and then laughed.

"The woman that cursed us to this sailed off into the sunset of another realm today, while I'm alone, just like she wanted," Snow cried, as she broke down in tears. She angrily swiped them away, scolding herself silently to get a grip. She dug in the nightstand for some paper, but instead of finding a pen in the mess, she found an object she had forgotten about. It had been a gag gift from Ruby when they returned from the Enchanted Forest. It would have been more appropriate during the curse, for David and she enjoyed a very healthy sex life. Still, they had played around with it a few times and he had used it on her. It felt amazing, though she admitted that nothing could replace the feeling of him being the one inside her.

She was frustrated though and in serious need of release. She knew he was probably feeling equally frustrated while awake. Snow bit her bottom lip and made the decision, as she got undressed and into her nightgown, but forgoing any underwear.

Putting a little lube on the tip of the vibrator, she relaxed into the bed and looked at her sleeping husband. She closed her eyes and imagined his hard, naked body against hers, his lips kissing her all over, and his rigid cock thrusting into her.

With that image, she turned on the toy and pressed it into her clit. She let out a sharp gasp at the sensation. She put a hand to her mouth to keep her cries at silent, as she became lost in the sensations. She imagined her husband thrusting into her and made the motions with the toy. It wasn't long before she reached her climax and let out a load moan at the pinnacle. Fortunately, the baby wasn't startled and she sunk back into the bed, before turning off the toy. She put it away and then rested her head on his chest for a while, listening to the lull of his heartbeat.

"We'll beat this, Charming. I have faith, just as you've always told me to. I love you," she whispered, before she kissed him. A wave of rainbow magic emanated from their kiss, as she fell into the sleeping curse and he awakened. He looked longingly at her, as he sat up.

"I love you too, my darling," he whispered. He could see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and he gently caressed her beautiful face.

"We'll find a way, Snow," he promised, as he gazed down at their sleeping son. He had faith that they would be together again...


	3. Oral Sex

**AN: Day 3 - Oral sex. I set this just after 6x2 and the realization that the Queen was back and out to destroy their happiness.**

 **Wow! Thanks for the amazing response to this fic! Keep those reviews coming! It's going to be a fun month! Here's some individual responses:**

 **onceuponatime1005: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Yeah, there was a bit of angst, but I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yeah, that bugged me that she just went off and didn't bother to fix what she did. I chose to throw a bit of angst in there with that one. Glad you enjoyed!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Aw thanks! Such a compliment to hear that you like the way I write Snowing. I'm glad I made your month and I'm glad to be doing this for those who love Snowing as much as I do. :)**

 **Guest 2: Glad I can treat you to this month!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad to know I was able to convey Snow's emotions through that. That's what I was going for.**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Day 3: Oral Sex

Snow gasped and clenched her hands on the bed sheets, as her husband's skilled mouth gave her the pleasure and release she craved. Not to mention the distraction she needed. She could hardly believe it was happening again. The Evil Queen was back and once again, they barely escaped with their lives today. It wasn't entirely true when she said she did not fear the Queen. She feared her taking away her husband and her children. How could she not after all she had done to them in the past? But tonight, she found solace in Charming's arms, as she always did and he sought to take their minds off what they faced, if only for a few hours. Snow's hands dove into his hair, as her husband dipped his tongue into her folds. She gasped in pleasure and tossed her head back, as his tongue lashed at her clit and she wrapped her thighs around his head.

"Uunnhh...my love..." she cried wantonly, as her hips jerked. She was so very close and she trembled under his ministrations. Her back arched and she threw her head back, crying out, as she raked her fingers through his hair. She spasmed, as her love lapped at her juices and flicked his tongue repeatedly against the little bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked and his hands steadied her, as he continued to fuck her with his skilled mouth.

"Charming!" she cried out for him. Her pleasure increased, as he used the flat of his tongue, lapping in long licks over that sweet spot. He took pride in the fact that it was only him that could bring her such incredible pleasure and he felt his underwear tighten, as he grew hard seeing her like this, splayed around him and her back arching in an erotic bow thanks to his actions. She cried out again, as he brought her to a whole new level of ecstasy and began sucking her gently. He lavished her with his mouth, until she was crying his name repeatedly and rocking her hips, which he still held tightly. He continued to lick and suck her and he could feel her legs quivering around his head. She was so very close now and he wanted to see her come, so he thrust his tongue into her heat, before trailing his way back up to her clit. He repeated this action a few more times and finally watched her orgasm, his name falling from her lips again.

"Charming!" she screamed again, her thighs tightening around his head. He rode her climax with her, continuing to lick into her, while the aftermath of her orgasm pulsated through her.

Her legs fell away back to the bed and he pulled his head up, wiping his mouth, as he gave her a sultry gaze, enjoying the sight of her panting and covered in a sheen of perspiration. She smiled at him and he couldn't resist hovering over her so he could press a kiss to her lips, letting her taste herself, an incredible delight that he had just experienced. But Snow was never one to be out done.

"My turn," she demanded and he would never deny her, for they were equals in all things, especially in the bedroom.

It was his turn to moan, as her raven haired head fell forward and she trailed kisses along his carved abs and finally along the waistband of his underwear.

"Snow…" he pleaded and she smirked, as she pulled his boxers down his hips. His thick, erect cock sprang forth and she discarded his underwear, wasting no time in taking him in her small hand. He was throbbing, he was so hard now and she took the head in her mouth, earning her a myriad of wonderful sounds from him. She bobbed her head along his length, as she sucked him thoroughly. Her cheeks hollowed and puffed, as she pleasured him orally. He clenched his fists on the sheets and tried not to jut his hips in her face, as her tongue swirled over the tip and all over his length, her warm mouth pushing him to the edge.

"Snow…" he cried in warning. But she was ready, as he came and she swallowed him, before extracting him from her mouth and then cuddling against him.

"You taste good, baby," she purred.

"Mmm...so do you. That was amazing," he uttered, his mind, among other things, thoroughly blown.

"We'll figure this out, you know. We always do," he promised, as he felt her hold onto him tightly, as if she was afraid he might disappear.

"I know...I'm not letting you go. She's not separating us," Snow fretted. He kissed her hair and then her lips.

"Never," he agreed. He just hoped they could stop the Queen and this time for good.


	4. Clothed or Half Dressed

**AN: Day 4 - Clothed or half dressed. This is set during Neverland. Snow and David, a bit frustrated by being surrounded by people they didn't care for, sneak off to find solace in each other.**

 **Thanks for the amazing response to this fic! Keep those reviews coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **SecretLoveCara: Aw thanks! I know, there's not enough Snowing stuff out there. Glad you enjoy it so much!**

 **Guest: Lol, I know, I wish Once was on HBO sometimes too.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks, I'm glad to be able to provide a daily treat. So far, they've been turning out pretty hot, I agree!**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you liked it**

 **Guest 2: So glad it's the best part of your day!**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Clothed or Half Dressed

Neverland was a miserable place and Snow had about all she could take of their little group, save for Emma, even though their daughter was determined to keep them at arm's length. But between Regina's snide comments, Hook's leers, and Rumpelstiltskin's abandonment for his own agenda, Snow was ready to scream. In fact, if it wasn't for David, she was pretty sure she would have already put an arrow in Hook and probably punched her step-mother again. She knew Regina's barbs were mostly out of fear for Henry, but dammit, they were worried about him too. And she was a little tired of everyone lashing out at her or David, especially when they were not the ones to blame for any of this. As usual, they were just the easy targets. There was nothing more they could do tonight, as it was too dark to continue trekking through the jungle, so they had made camp and had their rations. She gazed at her husband's profile, as he sat beside her and tightened the frayed strings on her bow. There was no denying the stirrings in her now and her mind began to think of ways to get him alone. To her surprise though, it was Hook that offered that opportunity, albeit unknowingly.

"We're low on firewood," he mentioned.

"David and I'll go," Snow chimed in, before anyone else could offer. Her husband looked at her and knew her well enough to know there was more than gathering firewood on her mind. Her emerald eyes seared into him with one clear, unspoken message that he easily read from her without a word uttered.

 _I need you_

Without any protest, they joined hands, lacing their fingers together and began the trek into the woods.

Once they were about a mile away, Snow surprised her husband and pushed him up against a tree. His surprise melted, as she tackled his lips with her own, kissing him breathless.

"Not that I'm complaining, but aren't we supposed to be gathering firewood?" he mused.

"We are…but first, I'm going to kiss my husband senseless," she replied, as their lips met again and he pulled her flush against him, as their lips moved passionately over each other's.

"I love you...I want you so badly right now," he groaned, as he kissed her neck.

"Then have me," she tempted, whispering in his ear.

"Here?" he asked incredulously. She smirked.

"You act like you haven't taken me against a tree before," she mused. He smirked and reversed their positions, pressing her against the tree. They would have to be quiet, quick, and half clothed, but she needed him inside her now.

She undid a couple buttons on his shirt so she could kiss his bare, sculpted chest. His hands slipped beneath her jacket and he cupped her breasts through her shirt. He then undid the button on her jeans, dragging the zipper down. She clawed at his belt and undid his jeans, just as his fingers slipped inside her underwear. She gasped into his kiss and moaned, as he stroked her.

She impatiently pushed his pants down just enough, along with his boxers and put her small hand around his hardening shaft.

He groaned and stroked her again. She was so wet and ready for him. He lifted her up and she hooked her legs around him, as he slid inside her with a swift thrust. They sighed together, their joining bringing them unspeakable pleasure. He began moving, thrusting hard and deeply into his beloved, while she moaned for him.

"Charming," she hissed in his ear, the pure ecstasy in her voice spurring him on. He held her hips tightly, plunging into her hot and deeply, each time grinding against her sweet spot. Snow writhed and thrashed in his strong arms, her pussy quaking and clenching around him.

"Gods Snow…" he cried.

"You feel so good, baby," she mewled, as she felt her climax licking at the edge and she dragged her nails along his back. He felt it too, knowing her as well as he did. His thrusts became more frantic and she came, falling apart against him, as he held her, while riding her orgasm with her. Seconds behind her, he cried her name and spilled his essence inside her. She unhooked her legs and they slumped down against the tree. He kissed her passionately, as they attempted to collect themselves.

When they finally regained their composure, many tender kisses and soft gazes later, they redressed and took off through the forest hand in hand.

An hour later, they returned to camp, but with firewood and three small animals, thanks to Snow's hunting prowess with her bow. Thanks to her, they'd have more than just meager rations in the morning.

Their mussed hair and clothes didn't escape anyone's notice, though Emma tried really hard to avoid thinking about it.

As the fire was stoked for the evening and the game was wrapped up to preserve it for the night, they bedded down for the night.

"There is an extra cot if you two don't want to share," Regina commented. But Snow lay against David with her head on his chest.

"We're fine," she responded. Apart, they'd toss and turn all night. But together like this, they might actually get some sleep, which would be vital for the battle that was to come. For despite everything, they knew they could get through anything together.


	5. Fingering

**AN: Day 5 - Fingering. It's my headcanon that when Regina left to help Henry, Snow took over as Mayor and when Neal started going to school full time, Charming went back to part time Sheriffing with Emma. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: Yeah, Snowing getting frisky in the forest is the best. :)**

 **SecretLoveCara: Aw, thanks so much! I agree, I loathe the way they were treated in the show. There are so many things that bother me. I like Regina too, but I hate her treatment of Snow and Charming. Fanfiction is my way of fixing it all. I'd like to think them going off together like that and coming back so obvious as to what they were doing is a little way to stick it to her. So glad you agree. :)**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, I could see it happening in all those places too. :)**

 **onceuponatime1005: I will see if I can work in something like that. I am following a prompt list with this story, but I'll see if I an do anything with that request. Thanks!**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Fingering

Snow hummed pleasurably into her husband's kiss, as his skillful tongue slipped into her mouth and he kissed her deeply. So deeply that her head was already spinning.

She had taken to the Mayor's office well again when Regina decided to stay in the other Enchanted Forest with Henry, entrusting her and David to take care of the town. This time, she was better prepared for the job. Last time, she had been forced to take the reigns when the town was in crisis and just a few days after having a baby.

The transition was decidedly easier this time. And having her husband coming to her office for private lunches was a perk she was very much enjoying. But as she put her nimble fingers to the buttons on his shirt, she suddenly remembered the meeting she had this afternoon.

"Dammit...we can't do this now," she cursed, as he kissed her neck.

"There's always time...it's not for a couple hours, right?" he purred.

"Yes, but I'm no where near ready for it and you know if we do this, I'll be a mess," she whined. He smirked.

"What would you say if I told you I can get you off without taking your clothes off?" he asked, giving her a sly grin. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" she asked.

"Emma took patrol. She actually told me to come have lunch with you," he replied.

"Yeah...have lunch with me, not have me for lunch," she teased with a giggle.

"Details," he scoffed.

"Okay handsome...let's see how skilled you are," she prompted. He grinned and she wasn't surprised to see his hands go up her skirt. She took a sharp intake of breath, as she felt his hand caress her inner thigh. He lifted her up and set her on the edge of her desk and nudged her legs apart, as his hand inched up until his fingers slipped passed her underwear. She gasped, as his thumb found her clit and pressed into the little bundle of nerves. His other hand pulled her panties down, letting them fall to her ankles, as he made circles with his thumb on the little nub.

"Charming…" she uttered, as her desire pooled in her and he let it coat his fingers. He smiled at her and kissed her lips tenderly, as he slowly slipped one fingers inside her.

"Ahhh…" she cried, as their lips parted and she splayed her legs further apart for him. He couldn't help but smile at her, for she was a thing of pure beauty like this. He always thought she was beautiful of course...but like this elevated it to another level. Her emerald eyes had gone dark with lust, almost jade in color now. Those luscious lips he never tired of kissing were parted, as tiny puffs of air exited. Her chest heaved, the scoop neck of her cardigan teasing him by barely concealing her breasts. But perhaps the best part was her voice crying out wantonly for him. His wife was incapable of being quiet during sex, no matter the kind, and he loved it. He was growing hard just watching her like this.

She bucked her hips and she gripped the side of her desk with both hands, as he thrust his finger in all the way to his knuckle. He repeated the action several times, relishing the way she contracted around the digit. She rocked against him and he increased her pleasure by adding another finger, plunging them in and out of her pussy in a steady rhythm. He curled his fingers when inside her, finding her sweet spot, causing her to tremble in his arms.

"Oh Gods…" she cried, as she inched closer and closer to the edge. She came hard, spasming and clenching around his fingers. She bucked and cried out for him, as she wrapped her quaking body around him and then collapsed against him. She looked up at him with desire lidded eyes, as he caressed her beautiful face.

"I guess I better let you get back to work now, Madam Mayor," he purred.

"Mmm...hold that thought," she purred back, as she kicked her underwear away and went to lock her office door. He grinned, as she turned around with her blouse already unbuttoned.

"I thought you said we didn't have time," he mused. She smirked and tossed her shirt away.

"We're going to make time. Take off your clothes, Charming," she ordered. He did so, in record time, he was sure, as she soon stood naked before him as well, much to the pleasure of his hungry eyes. He lifted her onto her desk and she curled her body around him.

"Take me again...and this time with something...bigger," she leered, as she stroked his hard, thick cock.

"Oh...you are going to be so late for that town hall meeting," he warned. She smirked and pressed her forehead against his.

"Good thing I'm Mayor now. They can wait…" she replied, as everything else but them once again melted away...


	6. 69

**AN: Day 6 - 69. I've actually never written this position before, so this was a new one for me. But it's on the prompt list, so I tried my hand at it. Thanks for all the great reviews! Here are individual responses:**

 **SecretLoveCara: So glad you're enjoying each one shot so much. I think the crude language works and is sexy when it's built within romance. I agree, I think it would have fallen to Snow to lead when Regina left.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. This one was a lot of fun. And of course, with Snowing, round one leads to round two.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Lol, I know, these last two were fun to write. Snowing fun in the forest and Snowing fun in the Mayor's office. I'll definitely be considering that prompt where Snow and Charming happen to visit Asgard though. Maybe not for this one-shot series, but maybe Once Upon a Snowing or Perfectly Charmings. I'll definitely have to see what I can do. ;)**

 **Guest 2: Snow does love teaching. But if Regina chose to leave, realistically, it would fall to Snow to lead. But to each is own.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks, glad you liked the season 7 head canon. And it's always my head canon that Snowing is Snowing and can't keep their hands off each other. ;)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

69

"So are you sure you want to try this?" he asked, as their lips parted.

"I'm up for it if you are," she agreed, as their lips met again. They were already undressed and the heat between them was quickly growing to its usual inferno. Their sex life was never boring, but from time to time, they liked to try new things. They weren't strangers to role playing; in fact bandit and sheriff was one of their favorite games. And they didn't shy away from making use of his handcuffs every so often. New positions weren't off the table either and they each had their favorites. But this new position was definitely one they had never tried before and they were curious to say the least.

Charming slowly moved them to the bed and they fell into the soft down, as they made out feverishly, their hands wandering with passionate intent. He gasped, as she wrapped her small hand around his hardening shaft and he palmed her right breast.

"Mmm...I think we're ready," she hummed.

"Oh yeah…" he agreed, as he lay on his back and watched, mesmerized, as his wife straddled his chest, facing away from him. He enjoyed the miles of milky skin and her round shapely ass in his direct view. And as she bent forward, he was rewarded with the sight of her glistening womanhood. The double stimulation was a new and welcome experience, though Charming found it hard to concentrate on his task, as her mouth closed around his erect member. As his tongue lashed at her clit, she moaned around his cock, while her head bobbed along his length. As his tongue lashed at her clit, her eyes widened and she gave him a particularly hard suck, earning her a strangled moan from him. Her tongue licked the length of him, as his laved his all over her dripping pussy. Her cheeks hollowed and puffed, as she sucked his thick cock.

"Mmm…" Snow hummed loudly around him, as his tongue thrust into her tight heat. The vibrations of her moan against his sex gave him new sensations and groaned. She gasped this time, as the vibrations against her clit send shudders through her entire body. Trying to give head while getting it simultaneously required incredible concentration and stamina, the latter of which was never a problem for them. They considered themselves quite seasoned in the bedroom and had given each other oral many times. Just never at the same time. He gripped her hips, keeping her steady, as his lips sucked on the tiny bundle of nerves.

"Mmm...mmmm…" she moaned around his cock, trying to keep her mind on task. She bobbed faster, her moans sending shock waves of pleasure through him. Her small hand pumped him, while her tongue swirled along his length and she took as much of him into her mouth as she could without choking. Her pumping was in concert with her bobbing and his hips stuttered.

"Gods Snow…" he cried, as thrust his tongue into her dripping pussy again, lapping at her sweet honey. It only took a few more sucks and he cried out, as he came in her mouth and she swallowed him. She pulled him out of her mouth and it was her turn, as his tongue lashed at her core, even as he still trembled from his orgasm. She moaned and gripped his thighs

"Charming…" she cried, as he curled his tongue on her clit.

"Come...come for me Snow…" he rasped.

"Mmm...baby…" Snow cried, as her words were cut off by a cry of pleasure and her entire body shuddered. She fell forward and he sat up so he could take her in his arms. They held each other, as they slowly came down and fell back to the bed.

"Well, that was definitely different," he mentioned.

"But really good…" she said, looking up at him.

"It's always good with you," he agreed, as he kissed her forehead. It probably wasn't something they would do again, but it was fun to try.


	7. Long Distance Sex

**AN: Day 7 - Long Distance Sex. This one was a ton of fun to write, more so than I thought it would be and I think it's probably my favorite so far. Hope you enjoy and keep those reviews coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you think it turned out good.**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks, glad you think so. It was an interesting one to write. As for a threesome, that's actually not on the prompt list. There is one open day at the end, but I'm not sure I'll be venturing into a throple. I usually like to keep it just Snowing. ;)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Long Distance Sex

Being apart had never been easy for them, as one might imagine of a true love couple. And they had spent far more time apart than they were comfortable with. After the final battle, leaving Storybrooke without consequence had become possible.

With the lure of the big city now in reach, David suggested that Snow and Emma take a girl's weekend. Now that things were quiet, he was confident he'd be fine Sheriffing on his own for a weekend and taking care of Neal. With all the craziness before the final battle, Snow and Emma hadn't really had much time to spend together. So they decided to go spend the weekend in New York City, where Emma was eager to show her mother around.

Together, they spent Saturday shopping and it was enjoyable to find clothes from the current decade to purchase. Storybrooke's selection left much to be desired at times. After shopping and lunch, they enjoyed being pampered at a spa and then got dressed up for the evening when Emma took her mother to a real Broadway play.

At dinner later, Emma had bumped into a couple old friends and they had drinks together at the hotel bar. It was a bit awkward though, because they had to pretend she was Emma's friend Mary Margaret. It was also a little uncomfortable when a few guys sitting at the bar bought them drinks, clearly interested. But it just made Snow miss David more than she already did. She was having a lot of fun, but decidedly wanted to make the next trip with him and both their children.

"Mary Margaret...that one on the end is really into you," Emma's friend Sarah nudged, as a second drink arrived.

"Well, he's going to be sorely disappointed, because I'm a happily married woman," "Mary Margaret" replied.

"Come on...everyone needs something on the side once in a while," Emma's other friend Courtney said slyly. Emma nearly choked on her drink at that, almost forgetting Courtney's views on monogamy. But her mother only smirked, not looking offended, as she retrieved something on her phone.

"Why go out for a hamburger when I have steak at home?" she asked slyly, as she showed them the photo of David and the baby.

"Damn...yeah, the hubby is way hotter than that guy," Sarah mentioned. Emma groaned at hearing her father referred to as hot. The three of them ordered more drinks after that, but Snow knew her limit and didn't feel like getting drunk tonight. Drinking with the girls actually just brought back memories of those days she was alone and single. Snow loved being a wife and mother and her idea of a night out always involved David. And usually they were content to curl up together at home. She was happy her daughter was enjoying herself, as it was really good to see her unwind. They were still going strong when she decided to go up to the room for the night, insisting that her daughter stay and have fun with her friends.

One great thing about living in this realm now though was technology and it was the only reason she even bothered bringing her laptop with them. She was still in her little black dress and grabbed the device, as she plopped down on her bed. Opening it, she quickly connected to Skype and was pleased to see her husband answer on his laptop at home.

"Hey beautiful…" he purred, as he grinned when she came into view.

"Hey yourself handsome," she purred back.

"Are you having fun?" he asked. She smiled.

"We are...but I wish you were here. I know it's only been a day, but I miss you," she replied. He smiled.

"I miss you too. I was thinking maybe you and I could take a second honeymoon to New York soon," he mentioned.

"I would love that...there's so much to see and I had fun with Emma. But I kept thinking about wanting to share it all with you too," she gushed. He smiled.

"I'm sure we can talk big sister Emma into watching her baby brother for a weekend soon," he said, as he looked around her room.

"Where is she anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, we actually ran into a couple of her old friends and we came back to have drinks at the hotel bar. I decided to tap out early and let her catch up with them. It's a lot harder being friend Mary Margaret these days," she replied. Realization dawned on him. Of course, outside Storybrooke, no one would buy that Snow and Emma were mother and daughter.

"Yeah...that must have been awkward," he mentioned.

"So...I'm alone," she said.

"You don't expect Emma back for a while?" he asked.

"Hmm...I doubt it, which means we could have a little fun," she hummed, as she bit her bottom lip. He grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked slyly. She got up to her knees and unzipped her dress, letting it slip down her body, revealing a sexy black bra and matching panties. He started to grow hard at the sight of her voluptous curves. Pregnancy had only enhanced her already gorgeous figure. She had recently stopped breastfeeding, but her breasts were still fuller and bigger than usual.

"Maybe you could take off your shirt?" she suggested.

"Would you like that?" he teased.

"Very much so. Take it off, baby," she purred. He smirked and slowly undid the buttons, until he discarded it completely and she drank in the exposed skin. Toned and rippling muscles, hard pectorals, and carved abs.

"What would you do to me if you were here right now?" she asked.

"I'd take off your bra...though at this point, I'd have to stop myself from ripping it off with my teeth," he growled. She smirked.

"Mmm...when I get home, we'll definitely have to try that teeth thing," she mused, as she unsnapped the garment and tossed it away, leaving her breasts naked to his eyes.

"Dammit…" he groaned, as he hardened and he placed a hand on his crotch to apply some pressure.

"If I was there...I'd take off your pants," she mentioned. His hands flew to his belt and he stood up from the couch long enough to discard his pants, leaving him in just his underwear with his arousal clearly evident, as he sat back down.

"What would you do next?" she asked, her eyes dark with lust.

"I'd put my hands on your breasts," he replied, his eyes locked on them and he nearly lost it, as she cupped them in her own hands and let her fingers circle her nipples, just as his hands would.

"And then?" she chimed.

"I'd take off your underwear," he replied instantly. She smirked and wriggled out of the final piece of clothing, leaving her completely bare.

"Mmm...since I'm naked, then you would be too, because I'd take your underwear off too," she mused. He lifted his hips and shed the last barrier.

"Are you hard?" she asked.

"Extremely," he groaned.

"I want to see," she demanded hungrily, as he pushed the laptop back so she could see his hard cock standing erect.

"If I was there...I'd want it inside me," she purred.

"I would thrust it inside you," he growled, as she opened her legs.

"Like this?" she asked, as she put two fingers inside her warm, liquid core.

"Yes…" he hissed.

"And you'd fuck me?" she moaned.

"I'd fuck you," he groaned, as he put his hand around his shaft.

"Hard?" she cried.

"Very hard...I'd make you scream for me…" he growled.

"I do love when you make me scream...you're the only one that will ever make me scream," she cried out, as she kept thrusting her fingers inside her dripping pussy.

"Damn right I am," he growled, as he imagined his cock was in her tight, wet heat, clenching around him.

"I'd take you hard...so then you'd come hard…" he groaned, watching her writhe at her own ministrations, but imagining it was him.

"I'm...I'm going to come…" she cried.

"Yes...come my darling...I only wish I was actually there to hold when you do," he said thickly.

"Mmm...I can almost feel your arms…" she moaned and the cried out loudly, as she came and he watched the glory, as he came too just from the sight of her in the throes of orgasm.

When they managed to calm down, she gazed at him dreamily and he pressed a kiss to his fingers, before pressing it against the screen.

"I love you…" she said.

"And I love you...I can't wait until you're home," he replied.

"Me too, my love," she said. They talked for a while, as they came down and then signed off for the night. Snow took a shower and then slipped into her pajamas, before going to bed. Emma came in sometime later, finding her mother in bed already, blissfully unaware of her earlier naughty escapades via Skype...


	8. DomSub

**AN: Day 8 - Dom/Sub. Aside from Isaac's nonsense, David finds dark Snow a major turn on. Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming!**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks! It did turn out pretty hot, which surprised me. I didn't think I'd have that much fun writing that one. Glad you're enjoying these so much. I know, the possibilities for the open day are endless.**

 **Austenphile: That's okay, they're coming kind of fast. Glad you're caught up and you're enjoying them! I agree about it being too hard for Snow to just be Emma's friend. I'm glad I was able to convey that emotion.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Haha, yep, if Emma only knew, she'd get even more plastered. Glad you liked it so much! It did turn out pretty hot. :)**

 **Guest: Glad you like the post season 7 prompts. It did turn out hot. You pose an interesting question about the sleeping curse. It definitely might be worth exploring ;)**

 **Guest 2: There's no threesome prompt on the list and I'm not sure I'd be into that one either, so no threesomes with this. Glad you liked Snow's comment about steak at home and I agree, they would totally miss each other even after only one night.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Dom/Sub

"Are you sure about this?" Snow asked, as she stood by the mirror in a black satin robe and wore her tiara. Usually, she tended to wear her white one, because Charming loved the color white on her so much. But when he told her, that aside from Isaac's nonsense about them not being true loves, he had found dark Snow a major turn on.

"I am. As much as I loathe the drivel about James being your true love that Isaac came up with, dark Snow was a total turn on," he replied, as he sat on the bed. He was shirtless and had put on a pair of leather pants at her request.

"You know he wrote that to stick it to you. I could never love James the way I love you, no matter what world we're in," she said, as she stood between his legs and gazed down at him with love in her eyes.

"I know...and that's what makes this even better," she said, as she sauntered to the nightstand and extracted a pair of silk scarves. She traced the fabric along his face and then his shoulder, before slowly tracing her way down his bare torso.

"You are certainly a pleasing sight, my most trusted Knight," she purred.

"I live only to serve you, my Queen," he answered, as her eyes drank him in.

"Mm...yes, you are mine to do with as I please," she said, as she admired the way he looked in tight leather pants, as she had many times before. She could already see his bulge in them and felt a ripple of excitement run through her.

"I want you to use this pretty mouth to untie my robe," she ordered.

"Yes, My Queen," he answered obediently, as he bent over and did as she asked, pulling the satin cord. It was undone and Snow let it fall to the floor, leaving her in a matching bra and panties.

"On the bed, Charming and put your arms above your head," she demanded.

"Yes, My Queen," he obeyed, as he did as she asked. Snow walked toward the head of the bed and he stared up at her with desire lidded eyes, as she tied one of his wrists to the headboard. She purposely bent over him, brushing her breasts against his face. The look on his face was pure hunger. She sauntered over to the other side and tied his other wrist to the headboard, ensuring he was completely at her mercy. She sat beside him and gazed sultrily at the vision he made.

"As much as I like how you look in these tight pants...they have to go," she breathed, as she trailed kisses down his chest and to his carved abs. He groaned and jumped, as her tongue dipped into his navel. She smirked and slowly undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She hooked her fingers on the pants and his underwear, as she slowly slid them down his legs, watching his cock spring free. She tossed the offending garments away and her eyes drank him in greedily.

He arched to her, as she lay beside him and traced a single finger along his lips, then down his throat, to his chiseled chest and hard abs. He groaned, as she stroked him with one finger agonizingly slow. She smirked and shed her panties, before straddling his abs, letting him feel her wetness against his arousal. He pulsed against her and it took everything he had to maintain control. She sat atop him and undid the clasp of her bra, before tossing it away, much to his pleasure.

"Charming...I really named you well," she mused, as her hands traveled all over his muscled torso.

"You did...I am yours..." he replied in a husky tone.

"Yes, you are and now I'm going to have what's mine," she hissed, as she sunk onto his rigid length, intent on riding him until he exploded.

She mewled in pleasure, as he filled her and she started moving, rocking against him. She rode him in measured gallops and dragged him against her clit.

"Mine…" she growled, as she she drove him into her apex with each mind blowing thrust.

"You will tell your Queen what she wants to hear," she demanded.

"I...I am yours, my Queen!" he cried, as her tight heat squeezed around him.

She loved him writhing beneath her and singing her name. She braced herself on his abs and rode him harder.

"You will come for me," she ordered. She coaxed an orgasm from him and relished him crying out for her, as she continued to search for her own. She followed seconds later, as he still convulsed inside her and rode him through her climax, as stars exploded behind her eyes. Only Charming could make her come so hard and she collapsed against him.

"Did I please you, my Queen?" he whispered to her in a husky tone.

"Mmm...more than that," she said, as she panted and reached up to untie him. She rolled to his side and he took her into his arms. No matter what roles they were playing, he never failed to know what she needed after sex and that was him cuddling her close in the afterglow. She removed her tiara and set it on the bedside table, before draping her arm over his torso, as she lay her head on his chest and traced the lines of definition.

"I love you," Snow said.

"And I love you," he replied, as he dropped a kiss to her head. She looked up at him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm...as much fun as that was, I think bandit and sheriff is my favorite game," she mentioned. He grinned.

"I do like bandit and sheriff," he purred. She smirked, feeling her second wind coming, as she reached into the bedside table. She playfully twirled the handcuffs and he caught them.

"How about round two, handsome?" she purred.

"With you, I'm up for as many rounds as we can manage, my darling," he answered, as they melted into each other...


	9. Bondage

**Day 9 - Bondage - Set sometime post season 7. Snow and David play Bandit and Sheriff with handcuffs. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, keep them coming. Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: King and Queen of role play you say? Oh yes they are and prepare for more of their role playing in this one! Dark Snow is hot. I think Bandit Snow is hot too and Sheriff Charming is smoking. You'll have to tell me if you agree after reading this one. ;)**

 **Guest 2: You're welcome, glad you liked it. Evil Snow was hot.**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Dark Snow is sexy and bad ass! They were steamy! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **SecretLoveCara: I thought the tiara was a nice touch. Glad you liked the dark Snow and Charming smut. Enjoy more role play!**

 **onceuponatime1005: After the 30 days is over, I will accept M rated prompts to continue this one. It just won't get updates every night. But if you have a prompt, I'll do those once the 30 day list is done. :)**

Baby's it's Snowing Outside

Bondage

The bedroom was lit only by candlelight. They were still fully dressed and Charming donned his holster, though it was empty, and his badge on his hip. His handcuffs were also on his belt. He held Snow's arms behind her back, but didn't cuff her...yet.

"You're under arrest, Snow White," he leered. Snow lifted her chin regally and craned her neck to look at him.

"On what charge, Sheriff Charming?" she demanded to know.

"Banditry," he hissed in her ear.

"That sounds very serious," she mentioned.

"It is," he agreed.

"So...you'll be cuffing me now?" she inquired.

"Not yet. You're considered dangerous and I must conduct a full and thorough search of you. You'll keep your arms at your sides and do as I say," he replied, as he pressed himself against her back.

"Mmm...well, then by all means, Sheriff Charming. Conduct your search. I am hardly in a position to stop you," she replied. He smirked and let his hands slide down her sides, gripping her hips possessively. He turned her around and enjoyed the smirk on her face.

"Looking for concealed weapons, Sheriff?" she teased. He smirked.

"I know you well enough to know that your entire body is a weapon, bandit," he retorted. She hummed in response and he leaned in to press his lips to hers.

"What part of your search involves kissing me, Sheriff?" she questioned breathlessly when he finally released her lips.

"You should not question an officer of the law, bandit," he chided, as he kissed her again. This time the bandit was quiet, as his lips trailed kisses down her neck. She gasped, as he playfully nipped at her collarbone.

"Put your arms above your head," he ordered, as she did so, allowing him to pull her top above her head and discard it. He didn't stop there though and undid her jeans, quickly sliding them down her shapely legs. She kicked them away and kept her arms at her sides, as her eyes flicked to his.

"You have me exposed, Sheriff and yet I don't get the pleasure of seeing what's underneath all this?" she asked. He smirked.

"Would you like to see what's underneath, bandit?" he goaded.

"Very much so," she answered, as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and then let it fall to the floor with his holster.

"Do you like what you see, bandit?" he asked.

"I do...but I think you should put the holster back on," she purred. He smirked and did as she asked.

"I'm not done with my search, bandit and yet you keep distracting me," he chided.

"Well, I am a bandit. You should know all about my devious ways by now, Sheriff," she chided back playfully.

"Yes...I suppose I should. But I warn you, bandit. I have my own devious ways," he said, as he circled her and she felt him at her back again.

"Show me your devious ways then, Sheriff Charming," she replied, as he snapped the clasp on her bra open and the garment was discarded to the floor with the other clothes. She felt him press against her back, feeling his rigid erection against her ass.

"I am going to continue my search, but to do so, you must lay on the bed," he ordered.

"As you wish, Sheriff," she obeyed, as she made it a point to bend herself over and crawl slowly onto the bed. She looked back at him over her shoulder, as she posed on her hands and knees, tempting him to lose control completely. But he managed to keep it together for the moment.

"On your back, bandit," he told her. She smirked and slowly rolled over for him, her eyes beckoning him forth. He hovered over her and nudged her legs apart with his knee, as he gazed down at her. His lips returned to her neck, resuming his intense exploration of her body. She gasped and writhed, as his teeth grazed her nipple and his lips planted open mouth kisses all over the gorgeous mound of flesh. His hand fondled the other breast, rolling it in his hand and teasing the nipple with his fingers. He kissed his way down to her navel and he hooked his fingers on his panties, slowly sliding them down her legs. Her could smell her arousal and let his fingers dip into her pussy, instantly finding her clit and pressing into it. She gasped and bucked against his hand, as he palmed her.

"It's time to cuff you, bandit," he hissed then and she swallowed thickly, as she panted.

"So you can bring me to justice?" she growled.

"Yes...unless you can think of a reason you shouldn't be held accountable for your banditry," he replied, as he rolled her to her side and brought her arms behind her back, where he cuffed her wrists.

"Oh...but I can, Sheriff. By the time you're done with what I have to offer, you'll give me a full pardon. I'm sure of it," she said confidently.

"Oh? And what is it that you're offering?" he inquired. She smirked.

"Fuck me...fuck your bandit and I can guarantee you'll see things my way," she purred.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked.

"Since the moment I saw you," she answered.

"Your challenge is intriguing, but I have a condition," he replied.

"Name your condition," she countered.

"I fuck you with the cuffs on," he proposed. She smirked.

"By all means…" she hissed, as she heard clothes rustling and strained to see him remove his pants, which were followed quickly by his underwear. She bit her lip, as his hardening cock came into her view. He was hovering over her again in a flash and let his eyes drink her in. She was still on her right side, but that wouldn't stop him and he spread her wide by lifting her left leg onto his shoulder.

"Ahhh…" she cried out, as he filled her. This angle was sharper and tighter than other positions and instant pleasure shot through her, as he filled her with his thick cock. His hips jutted a few times, gliding in and out with ease, because she was so wet for him. He quickly found his rhythm and proceeded to take her with feverish thrusts. His hips slapped between her legs, filling the room with the sounds of sex, including her cries. His thrusts shook her entire body, moving her up and down on the bed. He watched hungrily, as her breasts bobbed wildly in concert with each pump of his shaft.

"Mmm...ohhh...Sheriff!" she cried wantonly.

"You feel...so good, bandit," he rasped, as he fucked her hard. Her cries grew in volume the closer she got to her orgasm and his hips stuttered, as he neared his as well.

"Yes…" she hissed, as her core was like liquid fire and pleasured agony licked at her every nerve. His thrusts were frantic at the end and he put his hand between them, rubbing her clit. She cried out for him loudly, as that pushed her over the edge and she came incredibly hard. She thrashed and bucked against him as best she could in the rather restrained position she was in and he pounded into her sharply a few more times, before he finally spilled hotly inside her. He put her leg down, as he pulled himself from her hot depths and collapsed beside her. Their skinned glistened with a sheen of persperation, as he unlocked her handcuffs and tossed them away so he could spoon her tightly against him while they came down.

"Are you pardoning me then, Sheriff?" she inquired. He smirked and kissed her shoulder.

"On one condition, bandit," he answered.

"State your condition, Sheriff," she replied, as she watched him rustle behind her and he tossed his holster away.

"You let me run away with you and become yours," he said.

"Would that make me yours too?" she asked.

"It would," he confirmed.

"Sounds like a wonderful adventure," she agreed, as they lay together, limbs thoroughly entangled and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Against a Wall

**Day 10 - Against a wall. Takes place just after the sleeping curse is broken in 6x17. Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **sexystarwarslover: lol, I love Bandit and Sheriff too! It was fun and turned out hot. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **SecretLoveCara: They are the King and Queen of role play, I agree. Day 28 is actually Role Playing and Day 29 is Acting out fantasies, so I can promise not only more role playing, but fantasies like shy teacher Miss Blanchard and Prince Charming. ;)**

 **Austenphile: I know, I like to pretend that part of the AU was a lie and Isaac just said that to mess with Charming. That's my head canon anyway. Glad the role playing was more your thing. It was fun to write and turned out hot. :)**

 **Guest: Yeah, the last one and the long distance one are probably my favs so far. They were the most fun to write. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest 2: I had a lot of issues with Isaac too. And you're right, Snow and Charming are the only and ultimate power couple. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Against a Wall

After the curse was finally broken at last, they celebrated with their family at the loft that evening over wine, except sparking cider for Henry. They enjoyed their time immensely with their daughter, grandson, and Regina, who had really come through for them.

But longing gazes and thighs pressing together, as they sat together on the cuddled on the couch was only mildly satisfying after their separation.

When Neal finally went down for the night, it was decided that it was clearly time for the rest of them to go home. After all, there was only so much of her parent's eye sex Emma could take before she was ready to hit the door.

"Good night!" Snow called, as she saw them out and the moment she closed the door and locked it, she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. He turned her around to face him and their lips crashed together with desperate passion. Teeth and tongues clashed, as they kissed roughly.

"Charming…" she cried breathlessly, as he backed her against the wall and continued his assault on her mouth. She arched her pelvis into the bulge in his pants and she became frustrated with the buttons on his shirt. Finally, she popped them all without concern, quite literally ripping his shirt off. He shrugged it away without care and slid his hands up her skirt, his strong hands cupping her supple ass.

"I need you…" she cried desperately, grinding against his erection.

"Fuck…" he growled.

"Yes…" she agreed with that sentiment.

"We're not going to make it to the bed," he groaned, as she undid his belt frantically. She hummed.

"Here...now…" she pleaded. She yelped, as he turned her around, pressing her facing the wall, as he dragged the zipper of her dress down. He made a puddled out of it and planted feverish kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders.

"Ohhh...Charming…" she cried desperately, as she rubbed her ass against his arousal. He growled and snapped the clasp on her bra, before turning her around again to face him. Their lips met again, as his hands slid down to her breasts and he rolled them in his hands, teasing her nipples. She arched against him and cried out, as he took one nipple in his mouth, gently suckling her. He kissed his way to the valley between her breasts, sensually licking his way to the other one to give it the same attention.

"Charming...please!" she begged, as her back arched away from the wall and her hips jutted against him. Their underwear was practically torn away and he lifted one of her legs to hook around his hip, before plunging inside her tight, wet heat. He buried himself to the hilt and stopped for a moment, as they paused to just to relish the feeling of finally being together again. He pressed his forehead against hers, as their heart beat in unison and they stared at each other with passionate fury. He began to move, slowly building a steady rhythm, as he held her hips tightly. She arched her pelvis into him, as he took her, while her shoulders remained pinned to the wall. She curled one leg around him tightly, as his hips pumped into her and she relished finally being with him again. Being without him these last few weeks had been hell and she knew he felt the same.

"Oh Charming...harder!" she begged, as he pressed her flush against the wall and hammered into her at a relentless pace. She grazed her teeth along his neck and raked her nails along his back, as each pounding thrust from him hit that spot inside her that made her tremble. Their shared heart pounded in unison and they drew ever so close to their peaks.

"Charming…" she cried.

"Snow...oh Snow…" he called passionately, as his hips began to stutter. She writhed and he lifted her other leg, as she hooked her ankles around his waist. He thrust up at this sharper angle, as his hips stammered as he did so and she came hard. He was seconds behind her and he exploded inside her.

"Ohhh…" they cried together, as they rode their orgasms together, before he carried her to the sofa while still inside her. They collapsed there, a naked, entangled mess of limbs, still panting from the exertion of the very energetic sex they had just engaged in.

"Oh Gods...I've missed you so much," she cried, as he pulled himself from her slick depths and spooned himself behind her. She hummed pleasurably, as he kissed her neck and she felt his softening cock against her ass. Laying together like this in the glow that came after lovemaking was almost as erotic as the act itself.

"I missed you too, my darling. I am never, ever letting us be separated again. No matter what I have to do, I'm going to make sure it never happens again," he promised.

"I can only hope we can keep that promise to each other this time," she mused.

"We will...I have faith," he said.

"Then I have faith too. Now...I think we should make our way to the bed," she suggested. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Yes...I suppose we should try to get some sleep," he mentioned.

"Oh...I wasn't actually thinking we should sleep yet," she purred. He grinned, as they managed to get up.

"As much fun as it was against the wall...I would very much like my handsome husband to make love to me in our bed," she whispered. He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Your husband is going to very much comply with that request, my beautiful wife," he answered, as he backed her toward the bed, intending to make love to her all night...


	11. In a Public Place

**AN: Day 11 - In a Public Place. Post the final battle. David encourages Snow to go out for another girl's night while he stays home with Neal. But when he shows up at Aesop's to settle a disturbance, Snow decides to follow him back to the station for some alone time in a not so alone place. Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's individual responses:**

 **Guest: Glad you thought it was so hot! It did turn out pretty hot.**

 **Guest 2: Glad you liked it! It was pretty hot. That's why I kind of set this one just after 6x17, because I knew there would be desperation involved. :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, that was my head canon on what happened after 6x17 and you can't convince me differently. Glad you enjoyed it so much! :)**

 **SecretLoveCara: Yeah, I thought post 6x17 was perfect for that one since it had the desperation I needed. Glad you look forward to these. It's been pretty fun to write. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

In a Public Place

"Are you sure about this? I can stay home," Snow fretted. He chuckled and kissed her hair.

"You need a night out, my darling. I know you love us, but you need some time with Emma and your friends," he insisted. She nodded.

"Neal and I will be fine, won't we buddy?" he asked their son, who cooed back at him in response.

"See?" he asked. She smiled and kissed her baby on the head.

"Neal and I are going to hang out with Henry. It's going to be fun and you'll have fun too," he promised, admiring his wife in the flattering black dress she was wearing.

"See something you like?" she teased. He grinned.

"You know I do. I almost wish I was going just so I could glare at every guy that's going look at you," he replied. She kissed him passionately.

"Trust me, everyone knows that Snow White only has eyes for Prince Charming," she said, before smiling coyly.

"But if you're good...maybe we can play when I get home," she purred.

"What if I'm bad?" he teased and she giggled, as he kissed the shell of her ear, making her hot all over.

"Even better," she purred, as he helped her with her coat and they watched her get into her car from the porch and waved.

* * *

"You made it. We were beginning to wonder if you'd be able to pull yourself away from the hubby," Regina commented, as Snow finally arrived and sat down at their table.

"Well, we were just separated again for weeks. I guess maybe we have been a little clingy," Snow agreed.

"I think we can all agree is perfectly okay to cling to the person you love," Belle admonished. Snow smiled and raised her glass as it arrived.

"To Happy Beginnings," she said, as they toasted.

"Whoa...you weren't kidding. That is strong," Belle mentioned.

"Yeah, you should have been here last time when Snow White decided to take on the Vikings and throw knives at the dart board," Emma said.

"Those Vikings are now our friends and you are never going to let that go, are you?" Snow asked. She smirked.

"Never," Emma mused.

"You're friends with the Vikings?" Belle inquired. Snow hummed.

"What can I say? I impressed them with my knife skills...and then I might have told them Charming slayed a dragon, which is true. So I introduced him and they hit it off really well," Snow explained.

"Seriously? Prince Charming and the Vikings?" Belle chuckled.

"It's true," Emma agreed.

"And probably a future title of one of Henry's books," Regina added.

"They're from Asgard, you know," Snow mentioned.

"Yeah and apparently Dad bears a striking resemblance to someone named...Fandrake or something?" Emma asked.

"It's Fandral and our son would be mortified by you right now. You really need to read his comic books," Regina chided and Snow giggled, as her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Queen of the Vikings over here and her dragon slaying husband are like their new leaders," Regina commented in annoyance. Snow shrugged.

"What can I say? We have a certain effect on people," she teased, as they noticed a fight started to break out between notorious troublemaker, Keith, the former corrupt Sheriff of Nottingham and another patron.

"Uh oh...I better break it up," Emma said, as she stood up and wobbled a little.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink," Regina said, sitting her back down.

"HEY!" Snow called, as she stalked over to them.

"Oh dammit...here we go again," the former Queen complained.

"Should we stop her?" Belle asked.

"Nah...she'll be fine. They're the ones that are probably in trouble," Emma replied, wishing the room would stop spinning.

"You got a problem, doll face?" Keith asked, as the raven haired beauty walked toward them. A few of the Vikings took notice of the exchange as well.

"You shouldn't speak like that to Lady Snow," one of them interjected. Keith scoffed and grabbed the shirt of the other guy he was fighting with.

"And when I'm done with this guy, I'll deal with you," he slurred, as he wound up for another punch. But Snow grabbed the knife from her Viking friend's belt and sent it sailing through the air, landing in the wall only an inch from his head.

"You crazy bitch! You could have killed me!" he cried. She rolled her eyes.

"Please...if I wanted to kill you, then you'd be dead already. I missed on purpose," Snow said. About that time, David arrived, having gotten the call from Aesop. He quickly dropped Neal off with Granny and came right away.

"Snow," he greeted with a peck to her lips.

"Charming," she said, enjoying how her husband looked in his tight jeans and the holster. She bit her bottom lip and watched him leave to take the two men he arrested to the station.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," she told them, as she grabbed her coat and headed out.

"You just got here," Regina commented.

"Did she just leave so she could…" Belle started to say.

"Please...don't finish that sentence," Emma pleaded. Regina rolled her eyes and muttered something about two idiots.

* * *

Snow slipped into the station the back way and into her husband's office, while he booked the two drunks. So once he opened the door to his office to put the files on his desk, the sight that met him was a surprise...a very welcome surprise. Snow sitting on his desk in that little black dress was a sight that instantly made his pants tighten. He closed the door and the files in his hands fell to the floor. He then noticed a black bra and a pair of black panties on the floor as well.

"I saved time and got rid of the underwear. I almost got rid of the dress too...but I know how much you like it," she purred. He swallowed thickly, as his mouth watered at the sight of her breasts that were practically falling out of the dress without her bra to keep them confined. And he licked his lips when he locked his eyes on her thighs and what was only mere inches from being exposed beneath that tiny dress.

"Here?" he croaked. She smirked and stood up to close the blinds. There would be no disguising the sounds that were about to come from this room, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"That's right, Sheriff. Me...on your desk in this little black dress," she replied, as she sauntered to him and smoothed her hands along his chest.

"Me on your desk, anyway you want it. The only rule is...you can't take the dress off and you have to make me scream," she hissed in his ear. She yelped then, finding it no surprise, as he lifted her up and planted her on the edge of his desk.

"You've a very bad girl," he hissed. She smirked and nipped at her earlobe.

"Woman," she reminded, as she started undoing his belt. His clothes were shed with haste and he kissed her roughly, as he pushed her down onto the desk. He bent her knees and bunched the dress up and she cried out in satisfaction, as he slid into her with a swift thrust. He stilled, just for a moment, to raise her arms above her head and pinned them there, as he started to move. His thrusts were hard and with a speed that rocked the whole desk. He pounded into her body, relishing her cries of passion, and the sight of her breasts spilling out of her dress as they bobbed in his face while he took her. Snow was never quiet during sex, but when she'd had a few drinks, she was downright loud. There was no disguising what they were doing. They may have been in his office, but the police station was a public place where anyone could walk in. Not to mention, the two men in the cells knew exactly what they were doing. But neither of them could find it in themselves to care. All he cared about at the moment was his beautiful wife and fucking her senseless. He pumped his cock into her tight, wet pussy, taking her with reckless abandon. The desk creaked and moved beneath them, as Snow cried out wantonly, splayed around him. Since the moment he set foot in Aesop's that evening, all she could think about was being thrown down on some surface and being fucked by him. And when Snow wanted something, she found a way to have it. As he slammed into her, again and again, she chased her orgasm, knowing that she would come hard. He trailed opened mouthed kisses all over her trembling breasts, as he kept her arms pinned down.

"Charming, I'm...ohhhh…" she cried.

"Come for me, Snow…" he growled. Her back arched off the desk and she cried out, as she came hard. As she quaked and clenched around him, he came hard too, filling her with his essence, bringing them to pure completion. They collapsed onto the desk.

"Wow…" he rasped, as he fell back in his chair and she climbed into his lap, as their lips met passionately.

"Well, that was unexpected," he mentioned, as their lips parted.

"But a good unexpected," she added and he grinned.

"A very good unexpected," he agreed.

"Do you think anyone came in while we were…" she trailed off.

"Possibly, but I doubt they stuck around. There's really no hiding it from the two guys out in the cells though," he said, as they laughed together and Snow felt her cheeks color. She'd been so eager to have him that she hadn't really thought it through completely.

"We should...probably get dressed and go pick up Neal," she said. He agreed and put his clothes back on, as rumpled as they were and she tried to smooth her dress, after putting her undergarments back on. They were giggles and smiles, as they put their coats on and walked out with arms around each other, nearly doubling over in laughter at the looks on the faces of the two drunks in the cells, who were probably both wishing they were a lot drunker right now...


	12. On the Floor

**AN: Day 12 - On the floor. Post the final battle. While investigating a rash of recent break ins, David gets a tip that someone was seen poking around Gold's old cabin in the woods. He goes out there, but when a storm moves in, he's stranded. Snow finds him and they ride out the storm...in more ways than one.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **Austenphile: I agree, that's what happened after 6x17. They probably would have run everyone off earlier, but didn't want to seem rude. I know, it really bothered me what Emma did. Glad you thought 11 was hilarious too. I always wanted a Snow and Belle friendship too and no, Snow can't resist Charming in a holster. ;)**

 **SecretLoveCara: lol, probably. :) Thanks, your words are so kind! I'm glad I can give you those emotions with my writing. You're very welcome. I loved the part at the beginning too. It was really fun to write.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yeah, they probably weren't expecting that. I know, I'll never get tired of Josh and Fandral references. Glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 **Guest: Yes, Snow is a bit of a minx. Yeah, Charming didn't stand a chance, but you're right, he's not complaining. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

On the Floor

For the most part, since the final battle, Storybrooke had been quiet. But there were still troublemakers and every day crime that still made his and Emma's jobs necessary. She was taking the day off and he was the one on call when the anonymous tip came in that someone had been seen poking around Gold's old cabin in the woods. Deciding to check it out in hopes of catching the person responsible for a recent string of burglaries, he drove the truck up there on the off road path. As he was en route though, a thunderstorm had moved in and was pouring down by the time he got close enough to the cabin.

He parked the truck and hurried to the cabin, soaked to the bone by the time he got inside. He tried flipping the light on, but found that the power was out. Which made sense, since the storm outside had probably knocked out power. He took his flashlight and his gun out, as he searched the entire cabin. There was no one there, but he did find a stash of stolen goods, meaning the person responsible was using the cabin to stash his or her scores.

Which meant he only had to stake out the cabin and eventually, he could nail the perpetrator. He pulled out his phone and cursed internally, as there was no signal to call Snow. He knew she'd worry and rightly so if she didn't hear from him soon. Deciding that it was unlikely anyone would come up here during the storm, he hurried back to the truck and got in, before starting the engine. He would go back to town for now and when the storm cleared, he'd get Emma and they would stake out the cabin.

Unfortunately, he soon found he wouldn't be going anywhere, as the truck's wheels spun in the mud and refused to budge.

"Damn it…" he cursed, realizing he was stranded and decided it was best to take shelter in the cabin until the storm cleared. That's when he spied a figure in the darkness running toward the cabin and got out to follow them. Maybe he was going to get lucky and there would be no need for a stakeout. He hurried back into the cabin and the person inside jumped in surprise, as he burst in and tackled them. But when he did, he instantly recognized this person's feel and body. He knew it very well, after all and saw his wife staring up at him.

"Snow...what are you doing?" he asked in alarm, as he quickly got up and helped her to her feet.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt you," he lamented, as he looked her over. She chuckled.

"I'm fine, Charming. You've tackled me before," she teased and he grinned.

"I was worried when the storm moved in so I came looking for you," she admitted. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"The truck is stuck and I think it's too bad to try and head back right now," he mentioned, as he looked out the window.

"Neal is with Granny, so he'll be fine. We should probably make a fire though," she said, as she shivered. He kissed her forehead again and they went to work, loading the firewood into the fireplace and used the matches and lighter fluid nearby. Soon, the cabin was aglow with a fire, but they were still shivering.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes. I'll see if there's some blankets around here," he said, as he went to find some, while she started taking off her coat and boots. She laid them out by the fire, as he returned with several blankets. He laid a couple out on the floor by the fire and then started taking his coat and boots off as well. She pulled her wet sweater off and his eyes locked on her bare torso. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away, as he closed the distance between them. She smiled, as she felt him behind her.

"I'm freezing...guess I'm lucky you're here to keep me warm," she purred. He slid his hands down her sides and to her hips, as he undid her jeans. He hooked one arm around her and began dropping kisses along the back of her neck.

"Mmm…" she hummed, as the sensations of his lips on her body sent pleasure shooting through her. His other hand snapped her bra open and it slipped off her body. He moved his hands up her sides and she gasped, as they grazed the sides of her breasts, before cupping them gently in his strong hands. Desire pooled in her, already ruining her underwear and she grinded her ass against his erection, as she struggled to get her wet jeans down her legs. He slipped his hands inside her underwear and she moaned, as he stroked her dripping pussy.

"Charming…" she pleaded, as he slid her panties down

"Mmm...now it's really hot in here," she mewled, as he stroked her again, pumping his fingers inside her. He chuckled.

"Let's make it hotter," he whispered in her ear. She felt like her entire body was on fire, as he shed the rest of his clothing behind her and then whipped her around, bringing them face to face. His thick, impressive length pressed against her and she wrapped her small hand around him.

"I want you inside me…" she pleaded, as their lips crashed together and they found their way to the blankets on the floor. He managed to cover their bodies with one of the blankets, as they lay by the fire. The fire crackled and glowed, as they made out on the floor beside it. He kissed her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers and his lips moved down her throat.

"I love you so much…" he whispered,

"I love you...I need you…" she pleaded, as they were pressed tightly together beneath the blanket, face to face. He pressed her flush against him, feeling her pert breasts against his strong chest. Sapphire and emerald clashed, eyes practically glowing with love and lust in the darkness only lit by the fire. She kissed him desperately, before moving her lips down his chin to kiss his scar and gasped, as his erection pressed against her belly.

"Make love to me…" she pleaded, as he lifted her top leg over his hip and slid his thick cock inside her at last. She hummed in pleasure, as he filled her to the hilt and her tight walls clenched around him.

"Gods Snow...you feel so good," he rasped, as he began to move with slow, languid glides.

"Charming…" she cried out, as she pressed her forehead against his and then their lips met again, as he thrust into her wet heat and kissed her deeply. Snow cried out, as she felt his hand go between her legs and rub her clit, as he plunged inside her deeply with every buck of his hips. His other hand slid down her naked back and cupped her ass and she gasped, as he pressed her tightly against him as he moved inside her. Snow smacked her hips against his in desperation, as he worked on expertly driving her to her climax. His tender lovemaking becomes a bit more frantic, as they chase completion and he plunged deeply inside her with an increased pace. Snow's whole body moved with each thrust, her hips now grating against his. Her walls clenched around his surging cock and and her orgasm shuddered through her.

"Charming…" she cried out, he came too, spilling inside her. They rode their highs together, limbs still blissfully entangled and bodies glistening with perspiration, until they were finally spent. He slowly pulled himself from her depths, but she didn't pull away and he kept her pressed tightly against him still.

"So...do I get to stay on stakeout with you?" she asked playfully. He smiled.

"I don't know...you're pretty distracting," he teased. She smirked.

"Oh am I?" she asked.

"Very...a beautiful distraction though," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. She did stay. The storm lasted most of the night and they made love most of the night, while the storm raged outside. By morning, their clothes were dry and sure enough, a couple of young punks stumbled into the cabin with their latest haul late that morning. They were very surprised to see the Sheriff and his wife awaiting them and were promptly arrested. Emma had all kinds of questions when they met her later with Neal at the diner.

"So you took Mom on a stakeout?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't plan it that way. I was stranded up there, thanks to the storm, but she found me," he mused, looking at her fondly. She gazed back just as fondly.

"I always do," she agreed.

"So you had to stick it out in that cabin all night?" she asked.

"Yeah...we were stuck for the night," David replied.

"That must have been boring," she mentioned, as her pancakes arrived. But Snow and David just shared a secret smile.

"We kept busy," she said, as they grinned at each other.


	13. In a Car

**Day 13 - In a Car. Snow and David go on a double date that ends up being terrible, because of the other couple. They get in the car to go home, but decide to save the night by having some fun in the truck.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews! The response to this story has been incredible so keep them coming! Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **SecretLoveCara: Lol, no they are not discreet. Poor Emma is so scarred. I love their dynamic and their love too. It's just so fun to write about. They are the ultimate OTP. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Lol, yep they kept very busy. Poor Emma. Glad you loved it so much! :)**

 **Austenphile: A very sexy adventure indeed. Yep, I thought it was exactly the thing Snow would do the minute that storm rolled in. :)**

 **Guest: haha, nope, never doubt Snowing. No bed? No problem! Which brings us to this chapter. There is no bed again...so yeah that's not going to stop them. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

In a Car

"Well...that was the worst dinner ever…" he said, as they got into the truck that evening.

"I'm sorry...I had no idea it was going to go like that," she apologized. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"I said it was the worst dinner, meaning our company, but spending a night with you could never be anything but great," he clarified and she smiled.

"I just...Carol and I get along so well. I'd never met her husband before, but I did not see that coming. She's so nice and he was so…" she trailed off.

"Disgusting. Pigish. Gross," he offered. She smirked.

"All of the above," she agreed.

"Yeah...I think his eyes were on every woman in the place, except his wife, even you, which I did not appreciate," he mentioned. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair.

"I'm so lucky...I know you'd never treat me so poorly," she said.

"Never in a million years," he replied, as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

"Snow...when you're in the room, you're the only woman I see. My heart...our heart...skips a beat every time our eyes meet, just like it did on the day I first say you," he confessed.

"Oh Charming…" she gushed, as their lips met passionately. As their lips parted, she looked at him slyly and he grinned, knowing instantly that she was up to something.

"I think I know a way we can still save date night," she prompted, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Do tell," he said. She smirked and straddled his lap, as she started kissing his neck. He slid his strong hands up her back, as hers reached for his belt.

"Here?" he rasped. She bit her lip. She supposed there was a bit too much traffic in the restaurant parking lot.

"Drive around the block into the alley. No one will notice us," she said.

"Not that we usually care if they do," he commented, as she went back to kissing his neck.

"Uh Snow...I'm don't think I can drive with you in my lap doing what you're doing," he said. She giggled.

"Sure you can baby...think of it as a challenge," she teased, as he managed to slowly drive them around the corner at five miles an hour and then parked, surprised he didn't drive them right into some building with his wife's naughty antics. The moment he turned off the ignition, his hands were on her, much to her delight. She moaned into his kiss and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged out of it and his lips tackled her neck, as his hands cupped her breasts through her dress. She gasped and bucked against the tent in his pants.

"Mmm…" she mewled, as he unzipped her dress and pushed it down to her navel. She arched her back and threw her head back, as he kissed at the tops of her breasts.

"So beautiful…" he rasped, as he worked her out of her bra and buried his face in her beautiful flesh.

"I love you so much…" she cried out and then moaned, as his hand slid up her inner thigh.

"Mmm...oh Charming…" she gasped, as he slipped two fingers inside her, finding her incredibly wet and oh so ready for him. He popped the steering wheel up and out of their way, before laying her down on the bench seat of the truck. He pulled her dress off the rest of the way and tossed it the floorboard with his shirt. She smiled up at him, as he shed his pants, not an easy thing to do in the truck, but he managed and made sure their underwear joined the pile of clothing in the floorboard. He hovered above her and she wrapped her small body around him, as he kissed her deeply. She splayed her legs around him and hooked her ankles around his waist, as he plunged inside her. Though their location didn't yield a lot of room, but he braced his hands on either side of her head and his hips stuttered, as he searched for a rhythm. He quickly found it and thrust hard and deeply inside her.

"Unnhhh...baby, you feel so good…" Snow cried, as his surging cock hit her apex with each pound of his hips.

"I love you...so much," he growled, as her walls hugged around him tightly, bringing him an unspeakable level of pure ecstasy. She felt incredible. It didn't matter how many times they made love or fucked, for every time was as mind blowing as the last, whether they were tender or rough, no matter where they may be. He pumped feverishly, gliding into her with possessive thrusts. Already, she was writhing beneath him, her sex quaking around his thick cock, as it glided in and out. The truck rocked around them and the windows were completely fogged over. If anyone did pass by, there would be no question as to what was happening inside. Not that either of them could be bothered to care. When they were together like this, the rest of the world faded away. They were Snow and Charming and they had a love that was eternal and awe-inspiring. They left each other breathless and unhinged on a daily basis. And when they came together like this, no matter where or how, it was earth shattering. She arched and bucked against him, as she neared her climax. He cried her name, as he felt so close to coming as well. He was determined to see to her pleasure first and buried himself in her with deep languid thrusts and she felt release. She came hard, singing his name, as she did and he burst inside her, seconds later, coming just behind her. He collapsed against her and she welcomed him into arms, as she rested his head between her breasts. He was still inside her and her legs were still around him, as they panted air into their starved lungs.

"Wow...you did it," she mentioned.

"I did?" he mused.

"You managed to turn a disaster of a night into an incredible night," she purred. He smirked and kissed her tenderly.

"You made it pretty incredible too," he replied, as he pulled himself from her hot, slick depths and they managed to put their clothes back on, as rumpled and wrinkled as they were now, which made him chuckle.

"What?" she asked.

"Emma is going to take one look at us and roll her eyes," he replied. She giggled.

"We are really bad at discreet," she admitted. He grinned.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

"You're right. Now take me home and maybe after our baby boy goes to bed, we can go for round two," she tempted. He grinned and started the engine.

"Good thing I'm Sheriff, cause I'm about to break the speed limit," he joked, as he took them home...


	14. Morning Lazy Sex

**AN: Day 14 - Morning Lazy sex. Thanks for all the amazing feedback, keep it coming! Here are the individual responses:**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, some of the situations are funny and meant to be. It usually goes well with the passionate tone the chapters end up taking. Glad you're enjoying them anyway.**

 **Onceuponatime1005: Not really sure what you mean by 4th place. They're always 1st in my stories and always will be. To me, no other couple compares and they are my OTP.**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you think so. I know, they are so severally underrated in this fandom and I have no idea why. It doesn't make sense, because they are epic and have electric chemistry. I guess maybe because they're not problematic? For some reason, people seem to like problematic, but I can't stand it. I don't find it interesting at all. Their loss and I LOVE writing Snowing.**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks, glad you liked it! They are fun to write and my ultimate OTP too. I've never written for a ship that is able to consume me the way Snowing is. That's so sweet and amazing that you have a great marriage like that. :)**

 **Snowing1997: Thanks! Glad you like them! It's so amazing to hear that not only someone likes my stories, but likes them so much they re-read. It's the ultimate compliment for a writer. I'm actually following a prompt list from Tumblr for this one, but day 29 I have one planned where Charming shows up at Snow's classroom, let's just say after hours. ;) This series is very popular it seems, so I've decided after the 30 days, I'll be taking open prompts for it. I won't be able to update it every day, but have decided to write open prompts after the 30 days ends. So if you have more prompts, please submit them! :)**

 **Guest: The date was with a woman named Carol(it's in the beginning) and her husband. I wasn't specific really, just a woman Snow worked with and got along well with. So she was surprised when the woman's husband turned out to be a jerk. Yeah, not really a failed date anymore after car sex, lol. It's funny you say that, I do have a head canon that after Emma and Henry walked in on them in season 2, they had to find "other places" and the truck was a frequent one, lol :)**

 **Guest 2: Yep, don't come knocking! Well, they were in the front seat of the truck, which in those old trucks is like a bench seat so it was tight, but Snowing got it done. ;)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Morning Lazy Sex

Sunday mornings. Oh, how they loved Sunday mornings. Being early risers by nature, him because of his upbringing on a farm and hers just by being a mother to a young son, made Sunday mornings a blissful thing. While, they rose early during the week for work and Saturdays usually for activities, as a rule, they had no where to be early on a Sunday morning. Which meant it left them awake with no reason to get out of bed.

Snow was the first to wake up that morning, which was unusual as he was usually the one awake first. So she decided that Charming needed to wake up too. He slowly became aware of his wife's lips kissing their way down his hard abs and his eyes flew open, as he felt her hand wrap around his hardening shaft. He cried her name, as he felt her mouth close around him and her tongue swirl over the tip. He gripped the sheets, as she bobbed her head along his length, taking as much of him in her mouth as possible. Her tongue licked him thoroughly up and down. He writhed beneath her and tried in vain not to jut his hips in her face, as his beautiful Snow sucked him off. He came, crying her name, mind blown, and she swallowed him, before kissing her way back up his taut body. The sheets rustled and giggling was heard, a raven haired head poked out from beneath the bedclothes.

"Good morning," Snow cooed, as she lay atop him and slid her arms around his neck.

"It really is...what a way to wake up…" he said dreamily.

"Mmm...did you like that, my love?" she hummed.

"No...I loved it and I love you," he replied, as he kissed her passionately.

"And I love making love to you," she sighed, as he nipped sensually at her throat. So she wasn't surprised when he flipped them over and pinned her beneath his shredded physique. She gave him a sexy smile and relished his hard body pressing her into the mattress.

"Your gun is digging into me, Sheriff," she teased. He grinned.

"Oh, it's about to," he hummed, as they melted into each other again. She giggled again, as their lips met continually in short, passionate locks. And desire pooled in her, as her husband's lips worshiped her body, leaving fire in their wake. First her neck, then her collarbone, down to her breasts, which he spent longer on and she raked her fingers through his hair and bucked her hips against his hard cock. He finally kissed his way down to her navel and inched closer to her core.

"David…" she whimpered impatiently. He smirked and dipped a finger inside her, before pressing his thumb against her clit. She gasped and bucked against his hand.

"Charming...please…" she pleaded, as he teased her and she heard him chuckle. He dragged his lips up her body, before kissing her deeply again. She moaned and opened her legs wider so he could settle between them.

"Uhhh...David now…" she begged him, as he kissed her jawline. She heard him chuckle again in her ear.

"So impatient," he teased. She growled and bucked her hips against his. He groaned, as her arousal made contact with his. He looked into her eyes, his sapphire gaze searing through her.

"I'm going to make love to you, my darling, but slowly and deeply so that when you finally do come, your scream for me is going to rattle the windows," he whispered to her. She moaned loudly, nearly coming just in anticipation of his words. Gods, she loved Sunday mornings.

"Mmm…" she mewled, as he slid inside her, inch by inch, ever so slowly, until he was buried inside her as deeply as possible. He kept his word with slow, languid thrusts, slowly building a fire in her that she knew would become an unrelenting inferno in her core. As impatient as she was, she loved when they loved like this, skin against skin, deep, undulating gallops, and a slow rhythm, him pulsing inside her with their eyes never leaving one another's, unless he was kissing her, while making slow, unbridled love to her. Their breathing soon came in ragged gasps, as their climaxes built to near completion. Charming pinned her arms above her head and increased his pace ever so slightly, thrilling her more.

"Da...vid…" Snow moaned, as he continued to glide into her hot and deeply, slowly driving her to what she was sure would be a powerful climax. She shuddered and panted, as he slammed into her, as they came together.

"Charming!" she screamed, as she trembled, almost violently, coming hard. He groaned, as his release inside her finished and she quaked around him, still thrashing passionately. They collapsed together and he slowly pulled himself from her hot depths. They lay facing each other, bare and pressed together, trembling with the after effects of an incredible sexual high. They lay sated together for some time and she kissed him lazily, simply not being to able to stop touching him, not that he minded in the slightest.

About a half hour later, Snow untangled from him and got out of bed. She grabbed one of his button down denim shirts from the floor and put it on.

"Why are you putting on clothes?" he whined. She smirked at him, as she buttoned his shirt, which she was drowning in, as it came down to her knees.

"We probably have two minutes max before our precious little one is in here and I'd rather not have to answer his curious question of why mommy and daddy are naked," she teased.

"Good call," he agreed, as he got up and slipped his pants on, after he found his boxers. She looked around for her underwear and he smirked, as he plucked them from the lampshade. She hid a blush under a coy smile. Clothes had literally gone everywhere last night and this morning had been the sequel.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his shirtless torso against her back, as he dropped kisses on her neck.

"How is it that you look so much better in my clothes than I do?" he joked. She giggled, as his breath tickled her skin.

"You always say I look good in anything," she purred in response. He tilted his head and nodded in agreement. That was definitely true. She could wear a russet sack and he'd think she was sexy.

"This is true...you're gorgeous in anything...especially nothing," he hummed, as he started kissing her neck again. On cue, their baby boy came tumbling into the room with his stuffed sheep tucked under his arm. Snow watched, her heart melting, as their four-year-old barreled toward his father. David was ready, bending over to catch him, before lifting him upside down, throwing his little legs over his shoulder. Neal laughed, as his daddy tickled him, before finally turning him upright.

"Morning baby," Snow cooed, as she kissed his cheek.

"Morning mommy," he said back.

"Hungry little man?" David asked. Neal nodded.

"Pancakes!" he called.

"Pancakes it is then," David agreed, as he and Snow joined hands, as they headed for the kitchen. Lazy Sundays at home were definitely the best day of the week.


	15. OutdoorsExposed to the Elements

**AN: Day 15 - Outdoors/exposed to the elements. Set in the Enchanted Forest while they are fighting to take back the Kingdom. Snow is upset with Charming for risking his life for hers again. But just as they fight passionately, they love even more passionately.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: Thanks, yeah it does seem to have a certain edge when she calls him David. Glad you liked it so much!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Yep, Snow likes Sunday mornings. Glad you liked it and the Neal cameo at the end!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Aw, thanks, glad you think so. That one was pure sexy fluff.**

 **Austenphile: Thanks, glad you think so! Yeah, I would think that would be a universal fact in the fandom that he's an early riser. I'd definitely say if he's written as a late riser, it would definitely be out of character. Glad you enjoyed it!**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Outdoors/Exposed to the Elements

Snow stormed back to camp and Charming sighed, as he watched her silent tirade. The dwarves and their small band of soldiers knew better than to get in their princess' path and the camp quickly emptied, as she went into her tent. She was mad at him for being reckless again, but he wasn't sorry. His risky move had saved her life at almost the cost of his own and he didn't regret it. He would never regret putting everything on the line for her. His wife. Secret wife right now to all except Lancelot. That had not stopped them though from enjoying the intimacy married couples did, even if they had to eek out that time in secret. But being one half of a true love like theirs also meant they fought just as passionately as they loved. She was giving him the silent treatment right now, which he hated. He'd rather she just yell at him already.

"Snow…" he said. Silence.

"Snow...please just talk to me or yell at me already! I know you're mad, but I'm not sorry for risking my life to save yours. I will never be sorry for that," he said sternly. More silence. He sighed and reluctantly gave her the time she needed.

He made a fire and sat beside it in quiet contemplation. He already had his bed roll ready, as he had a feeling Snow had no interest in him anywhere near her tonight, so he would be sleeping under the stars. He knew well enough too that the rest of their group knew best to make camp elsewhere tonight. The dwarves and those fighting with them gave Snow a wide berth when she was angry like this. But he was about to find that he was wrong and there was no other place she wanted to be, except in his arms.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" she asked quietly, as she stepped outside the tent.  
"I wasn't sure you wanted me in there tonight," he replied, as he looked back at her. His breath caught, as the fire illuminated her beauty and the visible tear tracks on her cheeks tore at his heart.

"I'm not mad at you...I'm scared for you," she bit out. He deflated and took her in his arms, pulling her down into his lap.

"I can't lose you, Charming," she lamented fiercely, as she clenched her hands on the collar of his tunic.

"And I can't lose you, my darling. That's why I did what I did," he explained. She sniffed.

"Charming...I can't go back to a life without you. I can't...I'm not strong enough to survive the broken heart," she whimpered.

"Snow...you are so strong. You're the strongest person I know," he insisted. She sniffed.

"You'd be okay and I'd always be with you...in here," he insisted, pointing to her heart.

"But there's a difference between living and surviving. Before I met you, I was just surviving and without you, I might survive, but I wouldn't be living," she explained. He closed the distance between them and their lips crashed together.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you," he breathed, as their lips parted.

"I need you," she pleaded, as their lips met again feverishly.

"I love you...and I know you don't like it, but I'd die for you," he said fiercely, as he kissed her neck frantically.

"Charming…" she whimpered.

"I would…" he insisted.

"I know and I'd die for you," she answered.

"Snow…" he started to protest.

"Charming...we can argue all night about this or you can shut up and take your clothes off," she growled. He chuckled.

"Out here?" he asked.

"It's a warm night...I want you to make love to me with the stars above us. Now clothes...off," she demanded.

He smirked and she watched him undo his leather doublet and then practically rip his tunic off. She loved when he took his clothes off like that, with an angry, frantic edge. His boots and pants were next and she couldn't wait any longer, as she tackled him. They fell into the blankets and bed roll on the ground and Snow practically tore her own clothes off. He helped, of course and then busied himself at her breasts, a hand palming and fondling one and his mouth worshiping the other. She sat straddled in his lap, as he suckled her sensually and she combed he fingers through his hair. Desire pooled in her core and her small hand slid down his chest, to his abdomen, and finally to his erect shaft, which was pressing against her. This earned her a throaty moan, as she squeezed him. He nearly came apart in her arms and she lightly pushed him onto his back, as he stared up at her with desire lidded blue eyes. She leaned down over him with a smirk on her lips, brushing her breasts against his muscled chest. She pressed her lips to the scar on his chin and he groaned, as he was almost painfully hard now.

"Snow…" he pleaded.

"Mmm...tell me what you need, my love…" she whispered in his ear, before lightly biting the lobe and flicking her tongue over the shell of his ear. He bucked his hips and felt his cock quiver against her stomach.

"Please Snow...I need you…" he begged.

"Yes...say it Charming...tell me…" she pleaded.

"I need...to be inside you..." he breathed. She smirked and raised herself up, before slowly sinking down on his thickness, relishing it as he filled her inch by inch, until he was buried all the way inside her.

"Is this...what you needed, my love?" she breathed.

"Yes...Gods yes…" he cried. The pleasure was blinding to them both, as she slid him out and then back in again. She repeated and slowly built a rhythm, until she was riding him hard, her bobbing breasts mesmerizing him. He surrendered completely, willingly, and gladly to the princess atop him.

"Mmm...Charming…" she murmured, as she bounced up and down on him and sweat glistened on their skin. Charming cried her name repeatedly between undignified noises he was positive only she could ever coax from him.

He knew, though everything between them was still fairly new, that he'd never tire of being with her. He knew their passion would never die. They had only been together a short time and they had been each other's firsts, coming to the relationship with no experience regarding sex, other than what they heard or were told. But they learned together and had learned quickly.

And he was quite sure he'd never forget the image of his beautiful Snow riding his cock feverishly, breasts bobbing, red lips parted, as she panted. He could only surrender to her, as she claimed him with possessive need and he relished the pure ecstasy of being inside her. He was vaguely aware that they were out in the open, but by the way he was singing her name, he was certain that no one would dare come anywhere near this vicinity.

A pair of climaxes between them sent them into sensory overload, as the storm of passion wrought through them and sent them collapsing together into a tangled, sated state, of which they had no desire to see an end to. The afterglow was spent with soulful gazes and soft kisses and foreheads pressed together. After some time, she finally pulled him from her and rested against his chest, as they gazed up at the twinkling stars above them. He managed to cover their unclothed, entangled bodies with a blanket and kissed her hair.

"I love you...I can't lose you…" she whispered.

"You won't...true love like ours isn't so easily torn asunder," he promised.

"Mmm...I'm going to hold you to that," she said. He chuckled.

"You better," he replied. The fire began to die down and the summer warmth gave way to a twilight chill in the air.

"Come on, let's go inside," he said, as he swept her into his arms.

"Tired handsome?" she asked, as he carried her into the tent.

"Not yet. I'm not done with you, my darling," he replied slyly. As always, it would be another long night of passion between a pair of true loves that were made for each other...


	16. Water Based Sex

**AN: Day 16 - Water Based Sex. Set during the missing year. The heat of Summer in the Enchanted Forest is stifling. Snow is eight weeks pregnant and her hormones have increased her appetite for her husband. So what better place to play than in the lake near their castle?**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: It's one of my favorite head canons too, Snowing being secretly married and sneaking around when it comes to sleeping together. :)**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! Yeah, who's going to stop them? It's my head canon that they were secretly sleeping together during their secret marriage. The one in front of the Kingdom just made it official to everyone else. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you liked it so much! It was pretty steamy and glad you liked how it started with a fight and ended with lovemaking. I think that's very Snowing. :)**

 **SecretLoveCara: Yeah! I LOVE those fics too. It's been my head canon since I read those. Aw, thanks, it really means a lot to know that I'm your favorite Snowing writer. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Water Based Sex

She had forgotten how relentless the summer heat could be here. She had been spoiled by years of air conditioning in Storybrooke, so it just seemed worse to her these days. Plus, her condition wasn't helping. She was only eight weeks along and not showing yet. But her hormones were already in overdrive.

It had been the same with Emma and her need for sexual release had increased tenfold with this pregnancy too. She was pretty sure she was wearing her husband out, not that he was complaining. Their love life and the frequency of their coupling had always been very healthy and quite frequent. Still, on a hot day like this, sex should be the last thing she wanted, for it would just make the heat worse. But she couldn't help it. Her appetite for Charming demanded to be satiated. She didn't care if he was in the courtyard training with the other Knights. In fact, that just made her want him more, as she imagined him dueling with his men, muscles flexing and sweat dripping down his body. And if the plan she had devised worked, not only would she have her needs fulfilled, they would both have a chance to cool off from this heat.

She was dressed in a very light, airy white gown and no corset obviously since she was pregnant now. She peeked around the corner into the courtyard and watched her husband duel one of the other Knights. In the heat, they were all shirtless, but Charming was the only one she was admiring. She bit her bottom and watched his muscles flex and admired her handiwork on his back in the form of scratches she had previously put there. The fact that he didn't even try to hide them from the other Knights gave her a bit of pride. She knew it meant he was wearing her marks proudly.

He smiled, as he spotted her once the duel ended. He walked over to her and took her in his arms, as they shared a tender kiss.

"I was thinking about talking a walk down by the lake," she mentioned.

"Would you like some company?" he asked. She smiled coyly.

"What do you think?" she asked. He kissed her again and put on his lightweight white tunic, before offering his arm. She hooked her hand on his elbow and they started down the pathway that led to the lake near the castle.

They arrived at the lake and she was glad to find it was deserted.

"How have you been feeling? I know you were sick this morning," he mentioned.

"I'm fine, my love. I was a little sick this morning. But the rest of the day, I've been fine. Hungry too," she assured, with a hand to her belly. He pecked her on the lips.

"I would be better though if I wasn't so hot. That's why I wanted to come to the lake to cool off," she replied, as he watched her untie her shift and the light dress fall to the ground in a puddle. With no corset, she was left only in her underwear. His eyes locked on her nearly bare form and he let his eyes drink her in. Her dark curls cascaded around her and his mouth watered at the sight of her full, perfect breasts. His eyes caressed her and traveled down her stomach, which was still mostly flat, except the tiny swell that had begun where their precious child was growing. It felt even hotter, as he watched her shed her underwear and slowly wade into the water.

"You should take off all those clothes and come in here with me, Charming. The water is wonderful," she purred. His tunic was easily removed and he struggled with his pants in the heat, but managed well enough. Snow watched with desire lidded eyes, as he came into view in all his glory. She bit her bottom lip and she had the urge to moan, as her eyes locked on his hardening manhood between his legs. He waded into the water and gently took her in his arms.

"A dip in the lake was a very good idea," he said.

"Cooling off was only part of my plan," she admitted.

"So...you had ulterior motives?" he teased. She bit her bottom lip.

"I've wanted you all day...it's all I've been able to think about," she said.

"I'm yours, my darling," he replied, as their lips met passionately. Her hardened nipples brush against his chest and it was a sensation that made her gasp. They are vaguely aware that anyone could walk up on the lake and the scandal would be all over the Kingdom by dinner. But neither could find it in them to care. Snow tightened her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"I need you…" she pleaded. He kissed her deeply and his hands slid down her legs. Gripping each leg, he parted them around his waist and she hooked her ankles on the small of his back. She moaned, as his hard cock quivered against her belly.

"Charming please…" she pleaded. He gave her what she so craved and pushed into her. She tensed at the feel of him inside her at last, hard and pulsating inside her. He gripped her hips and began to move inside her with slow thrusts at first. The water lapped around them, as he moved her along his length and his hips met hers, slowly increasing his speed, little by little. She was beside herself in pleasure, as was he. Sapphire and emerald met, both pairs glowing with love, as she writhed against him. His hand gripped her hips and he thrust with her. She locked her legs around his waist and threw her head back in ecstasy, as he grazed his teeth along her neck amidst their lovemaking, even as the water sloshed around them.

"Charming," she hissed in his ear, the pure ecstasy in her voice spurring him on. He held her hips tightly, plunging into her hot and deeply, his hand going between them to stroke her clit. Snow writhed and thrashed in his strong arms, her sex quaking and clenching around him.

"Gods Snow…" he cried.

"You feel so good inside me, baby," she mewled, as she felt her climax licking at the edge and she dragged her nails along his back, further marking him. He felt it too, knowing her as well as he did. His thrusts became more frantic and she came, falling apart against him, as he held her, while riding her orgasm with her. Seconds behind her, he cried her name and spilled his essence inside her. She unhooked her legs and they slumped into the water. He curled himself around her from behind and she felt his softening cock against her ass.

"We didn't bring any towels," he mentioned.

"Yes, well I wasn't really thinking this through. All I knew was I wanted a way to cool off and wanted my husband to fuck me," she admitted. He chuckled.

"Guess food wasn't the only thing you were hungry for," he teased. She smiled and they shared a tender kiss.

"Let's wait until dark and then we can sneak back into the castle. If we're careful, we can make to our bedroom when everyone else is in the dining hall for dinner," he suggested. She smirked.

"Mmm...that's going to be a while. Whatever will we do until then?" she asked. He smirked back.

"I think you know," he replied, as he pulled her against him and once again, they melted into one...


	17. In or on a Place Not a Bed

**AN: Day 17 - In or on a place not a bed. Snow and David attend a party, honoring the nominees for teacher of the year, Snow being one. When one of Snow's colleagues insults her husband, she tells him off in front of everyone and then decides she wants to be alone with her husband.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: Glad you like seeing Snow be a minx. She's really minxy in this one too, so you'll enjoy again. Nope, Charming never knew what hit him and that kind of happens in this one too, not that he minds. :)**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you think so!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: haha, yep those pesky hormones, not that Charming minds, lol. Glad you liked it!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Lol, I know, it definitely was!**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

In or on a Place Not a Bed

Snow and David had been to many formal social events in their time together, though most of those had been in their land in the form of balls and such gatherings. In Storybrooke, most social gatherings took place at Granny's and were for the most part, casual and low key. But since the town had calmed down, such formal occasions did arise from time to time.

And on this night, Snow and David were attending a dinner party that the Principal was holding for the teachers that were in the running for teacher of the year at Town Hall. Of course, Snow was being considered, and he was bursting with pride for her, as usual. She hadn't even been sure about attending, for she knew many of the other contenders were going to use this party to brown nose to the Principal and as competitive as Snow could often be, she was adamant that she would win on her own merits or not at all. Still, David insisted they go, if for no other reason just to celebrate the honor of consideration and how proud he was of her.

So she agreed and they got dressed up, leaving their four-year-old son in the capable hands of his big sister and nephew for the evening.

Snow looked absolutely stunning in a white off the shoulder evening gown, adorned with embellishments and he looked very handsome in his tux beside her. He smiled at her, as they walked into Town Hall, her hand hooked on his elbow and looked around.

"Ready for the bloodbath?" she joked.

"Please...you're the clear choice. Us showing up is pure formality. If they don't pick you, they're all idiots," he replied. She looked at him love in her eyes, the same love that was shining back at her from his own. He was always her biggest champion.

They enjoyed dinner together at the banquet table and conversation with a few friends, including Abigail and Frederick, before the mingling and dancing began afterward. She shared several dances with her husband and it was only when he went to refill their drinks, that she was cornered by one of her least favorite colleagues.

"Miss Blanchard...you look absolutely stunning tonight," a graying man said, as he approached and raised her hand to kiss it without asking. She snatched it away quickly, but kept her air of politeness, even though she bristled at his use of Blanchard when he knew damn well her door read Mrs. Charming these days.

In their land, he had been a longtime noble in her father's court, a prince, but sixth in line in his Kingdom, if she recalled correctly, so he had no chance of ascending to any Throne unless he married into one. He was three times her age, graying, and pudgy in the middle. And he had always been a creepy old lecher, who often had an eye on her while she was growing up. But then that was court life and there were more like him than she cared to think about. Here though, he was just a teacher of social studies and his former station always left him thinking he was more important than he was.

"Mr. Green...I thought I heard you saying the other day that this party was simply a formality to let the losers down easy. I'm surprised to see you," she said. He chuckled.

"You've always had so much fire, Princess. And it's well known that I'm almost guaranteed this honor, though the whispers are that you're my biggest contender," he purred, as he leaned in toward her.

"You know, having someone like me in your corner would guarantee you for the honor next year. I think we could make an excellent team," he leered.

"If I am chosen, it will be on my own merits, Mr. Green and the only team I'm interested in being on is one where my husband is my partner," Snow said sternly.

"Oh yes, the shepherd. You know, I never thought you'd marry so below your station," he replied.

"Excuse me…" Snow said dangerously.

"I mean, of course he's a pretty face and looks nice on your arm, but hardly worthy of one such as you," he added. There was a thwacking sound, as she slapped him, attracting all the attention in the room. The old man looked astonished and embarrassed by the sudden attention.

"Your advances are inappropriate and unwanted. I am happily married to my husband and he is twice the man you are. I tried to be nice, but the moment you insulted him, politeness went right out the window," Snow growled.

"Now Miss Blanchard…" he chided, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Mrs. Charming. Maybe you're deaf, but I know you're not blind," she snapped, as she flashed her ring.

"Though you must think I am if you think I would ever consider a disgusting pig like you over my husband, who is pretty much the sexiest man in any room," she ranted, causing chortles around the room, as Mr. Green finally got what he deserved, much to the satisfaction of many of her female colleagues.

"I am appalled by your behavior, Snow. I was once a friend of your father's and he would be appalled as well," the man said, suddenly all high and mighty with her.

"So now, after hitting on me like a creepy old lecher, you're trying to chide me like I'm a child when I rebuke your disgusting advances? And do not speak to me about my father," Snow snapped, as Charming returned with their drinks, all while glaring daggers at the old pervert that dared to upset his wife. He was surprised, but probably shouldn't have been, when she grabbed the drinks and tossed the liquid onto the man, soiling his clothing and shocking him further.

"I may have been born a Princess...but I'm a bandit at heart. If you ever insult the man I love again or proposition me again, I'll put an arrow through you," Snow threatened, as he took her husband's hand and led him from the room and down the hallway, until they came to a conference room. She opened the door and pulled him into it, before slamming the door closed.

"Snow...what…" he uttered, before he was cut off by her lips on his. He moaned, as she pushed him up against the door.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have lost my temper…" she breathed, as she kissed him again.

"No, he deserved it. Believe me, I wanted to deck him," he agreed, as she kissed him again.

"I almost did...when he insulted you…" she growled, as their lips met passionately.

"He's a noble...he was raised to be pompous. And I was only a shepherd. Had your father's court known that when we married, we both know there would have been protest," he admitted.

"Charming...you have always been my prince. I have never cared that you weren't born one. In fact, I've always been proud of who you are. You're worth ten of one of those stuffy nobles," she said. He smiled.

"I know you love me...that's all that matters," he replied. She smiled.

"Besides, I almost would have liked to see one of those so called nobles try to tell Princess Snow who she could and could not be with and then watch you educate them," he said. She smiled and started undoing his bow tie. There was a different education she was interested in at the moment.

"Uh...here?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes...here. I want you now," she pleaded, as she pushed his jacket off onto the floor. He kissed her back passionately and locked the office door. She smirked and took his hand, as she led him over to the conference table. His sapphire gaze seared through her and she thrilled, as he lifted her onto the edge of the table like she weighed nothing.

"This is a beautiful dress," he mentioned.

"It is...but I think it will look even better on the floor," she tempted.

"I like the way you think," he agreed, as he unzipped it and slipped it down her slender form. She lifted her hips and he worked it down until it hit the floor, leaving her in nothing but white undergarments. He gazed at her with awe and his eyes caressed her every curve.

"You're looking at me like this is the first time you've ever seen me," she breathed.

"It doesn't matter how many times I see you like this. You'll never fail to take my breath away," he confessed. She felt hot all over at his words, as he took her in his arms. She lost herself in him, as his lips descended on her neck and she curled her body around him. Her nimble fingers undid the buttons on his dress shirt and he shrugged it off, before resuming his conquest to touch his lips to every inch of her body. She gasped, as he sucked at her pulse point, marking her and it was a mark she would proudly wear.

She undid his belt and arched her back, as his mouth made its way to the tops of her breasts. The straps of her bra dangled off her shoulders and he snapped the clasp, as it fell away. He palmed one perfect mound of flesh, while he nuzzled the hardened nipple on the other. She mewled, as he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue lapping at the tender flesh.

"David…" she gasped, as she bucked her hips against the bulge in his underwear. She raked her nails through his hair, as he kissed his way down her taut abdomen and dipped his tongue into her navel. She jumped in surprise at that and felt excitement, as he grasped the waistband of her underwear with his teeth and pulled them down her shapely legs. She bucked her hips and he pushed two fingers into her. She cried out and bucked her hips against his hand. He felt cock twitch and his underwear tighten. She was so wet and ready for him that he quickly shed his underwear. Her eyes locked on his erect shaft, as it sprang free. He splayed her legs wide around him and pushed inside her with a swift thrust. Snow cried out for him and wrapped her body around him, as he began moving, gliding in and out and searching for a rhythm. He buried himself deeply, losing himself in her quivering and clenching around him.

"Snow...you feel so good…" he groaned.

"Uhhh...harder...oh David harder!" she pleaded, as she gripped the edge of the table, as he began pounding into her. The table rocked and moved beneath them, but neither cared, as they chased their orgasms. With their chests pressed together, he thrust up into her with deep, gliding pulses. She trembled and quaked around him, as she neared her climax. As always, her husband was expertly hitting just the right spot and it would soon have her coming apart.

"David..." she cried out, as she pressed her forehead against his. She gazed into his sapphire eyes, which burned with love and desire for her.

"Snow...oh Snow..." he panted, as he pumped his hips harder. Snow's head lolled back, as he feverishly kissed her throat. Her panting slowly increased, as she chased her orgasm. She finally came and he held her convulsing form, as he managed a few more sharp thrusts, before he came as well. He gathered her in his arms and they collapsed into a heap together into one of the chairs. Snow rested her head against his chest, as he stroked his hand up and down her naked back.

"We should probably find a way to get dressed and see if you won," he mentioned.

"I really don't care if I did. All the accolades in the world will never mean to me what you mean to me," she mentioned back.

"I know, but if they give it to that pompous moron, it will be a crime," he said. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

A while later, they managed to get dressed, but their hair was still mussed and Snow was sporting a very nick hickey. There would really be no hiding what they had just done, but neither really cared.

"If Regina finds out we had sex on the same table where the City Council meets...she'll try to kill us all over again," he mentioned.

"I know...kind makes you glad we did it, huh?" she joked. He chuckled.

"Actually yes," he agreed.

"Come on...if I win, we can go home and have victory sex," she tempted, as he put his arm around her waist, a bit possessively.

"And if you don't?" he asked.

"Oh we're still having sex when we get home," she replied and he grinned excitedly, as they left the room to rejoin the party.


	18. Trying a New Position

**AN: Day 18 - Trying a new position. With peace and quiet returning to Storybrooke after the final battle, Snow and Charming find they have new found time to explore their sex life in new ways. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: Yeah, I'm surprised the water didn't boil around them too and I agree, I love how they are so equal. :)**

 **Guest 2: I know, he was disgusting, but Snow showed him. I loved the I need you now sex too. It's just so Snowing. And it wouldn't surprise me if someone heard them, because no, they are not quiet, lol**

 **Guest 3: Well, I don't really concern myself with others in the fandom that don't like Charming. I do and I have friends that write Red Snowing and they love Charming too. I'm not sure if you're trying to start something, but I will always be a Snowing fan, a fan of both Snow and Charming equally. And I'm not sure I would agree with "a lot of people", because I know a lot of Snowing fans that don't fall into that category, because if you don't like Charming, then you can't really say you're a part of the "Snowing" fandom.**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, I know if she was up for any reward or accolade, Charming would be beaming for her and I love that. And no, Snow will never tolerate anyone insulting her beloved. Glad you thought the scene in the conference room was fantastic, thanks!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Glad you liked it so much! I know, I love Snow defending her man against that creep. And then having steamy sex in the conference room. Glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

 **SecretLoveCara: I love feisty Snow too! I know, I also love that they think it makes it even better that Regina would kill them if she knew. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Trying a New Position

In the early days of their marriage, even while fighting Regina and George, Snow and Charming always found ample time for intimacy. After the tremulousness of constantly finding and losing each other to capture and curses, once they were finally together, they wasted no time once they were finally together.

During those months they were warring to take back the Kingdoms, they also experienced a thorough education in sex, lovemaking, and the intimacy between two people so in love that their kisses were capable of breaking curses.

In those months, they found what they liked and what they didn't like, but since much of their intimacy had to be carried out in secret, it never left a lot of time for experimentation. That only got worse when they did take back the Kingdom and they were officially married.

It was a badly kept castle secret that Snow and Charming enjoyed their intimacy in a way most royal couples just didn't. Not many royal matches were based on love, though there were a few others besides Snow White and her Charming. Even then though, Snow and Charming were unique among other true love couples. And it was well known among the palace staff that you didn't just enter the royal chambers when they were both in there, no matter the time of day. The castle walls were not thick and the two quickly developed a reputation for being extremely amorous.

Still, with the curse looming and Snow's pregnancy not long after their official wedding, it didn't leave a lot of time for them to slow down and savor their coupling.

In Storybrooke, the moment the curse broke, it seemed like chaos erupted again around them. Once again, fulfilling their sexual desires often happened in moments of secrecy in the jungles of Neverland or in David's truck since their loft had become like a revolving door. Even in the Underworld, they had found moments to find release in each other, none more so than the time Cruella had put her hands all over her husband and Snow felt the need to stake her claim, not that David minded that in the slightest. The encounter with Cruella had not been at all enjoyable for him either.

There was a time when they wondered if this would be their lives. Villain after villain and battle after battle. Constant conflict and fighting evil was taking its toll, especially when the Evil Queen came back into their lives. The shared sleeping curse had nearly broken them like nothing else had. They had always faced everything together, so when they couldn't, it was soul crushing.

With all that they had faced, being in each other's arms, and having that intimacy had always been the saving grace. And when they couldn't be awake at the same time, hope dwindled and they each felt empty without the other.

So when the curse was broken and the final battle ended, things finally changed. Storybrooke became quiet and allowed people to live their day to day lives without threat of evil villains and curses. And with a new house, came a bedroom with a door and walls for Snow and David. Along with it, came time for quiet evenings together, that which they had craved their entire marriage. They would never take for granted the simplistic occurrence of quiet mornings spent in bed, making slow love. Or passion filled nights after their child was asleep when their need and hunger for each other led to steamy sex or sometimes outright fucking when their desire became overwhelming. They had spent so much time apart that it wasn't unusual that their passion and need became almost explosive in the bedroom, now that they actually had a real bedroom.

But with the quiet and new normal they now enjoyed came time for more than just quick sex or secretive lovemaking. They had time to burn now and they enjoyed every second of it, filling it with new things all the time, whether it be Snow in a piece of lingerie meant for his eyes only. Or Charming fulfilling one of her secret fantasies. Or bedroom games and role play that one might never expect from them, but probably should. Or like tonight, when Snow wanted to try a new position; one that she'd been wanting to for some time, but time had never allowed for. But now time...time was all they had and they would make very good use of it.

It was a typical evening, a new type of typical for them, but something they were enjoying immensely. After dinner at Granny's with their daughter and grandson, they had come home and put their baby boy to bed, leaving more than ample time for them to play. And while he took the dog out and then locked up the house, she slipped into something that would ensure he'd know exactly what she was up to the moment he entered the bedroom.

When he saw her in a barely there slip, made of sheer and lace and white in color, he thought he was going to faint. He could see her like this or naked a million times and it would always excite him.

"You should come to bed with me, Charming," she purred and he watched her crawl onto the bed on her hands and knees, her hips purposefully swaying and her supple ass beckoning him. She sat back on her haunches and cast a glance at him over her shoulder to find him staring, blue eyes searing into her.

"This works better if you take your clothes of, baby," she reminded and then got the pleasure of watching his clothing become nothing but puddles on the floor, first his shirt so she could admire the miles of toned muscle and tanned skin. Then his pants next, down those long, powerful legs. And finally, to which she had to bite her bottom lip to keep back a moan, his underwear, freeing his manhood that stood erect in all its thick, well endowed glory. She let a tiny mewl escape and had to clench her legs together, as just the thought of him inside her, pounding his thick member into her, made her wet and her sex quiver in anticipation. He came to stand beside the bed and she gazed up at him, already trembling with need, as her small hand stroked him. He nearly lost it, as she licked the tip and slowly sucked him with her skilled mouth, his shaft hardening further.

"Snow…" he cried.

"You taste amazing...and as much as I love having you in my mouth, I ache for you inside me more," she begged him.

"I need that too...but then I never stand a chance against your bandit ways in the bedroom," he purred, as he climbed into bed with her.

"Well, turnabout is fair play. Perhaps you should show this bandit that you are not to be trifled with in the bedroom either, Prince Charming," she hissed. He smirked and she practically yelped, as he yanked the slip off and pulled over her head, leaving her as bare as him.

"I think I'll do just that, bandit and a naked bandit is what I need right now," he growled.

"You have me at your mercy, my prince. What will you do to me now?" she asked, tempting him, as her own hands slid down her body, caressing her own flesh just as she knew he wanted to do.

"I'm going to take you now...I just need to know one thing," he prompted.

"And that is?" she asked.

"How you want it, bandit. Tell me how you want to be taken…" he purred in her ear. Snow shivered and she was positively dripping now, her thighs drenched with her desire and he wasn't even inside her yet. She turned from him, onto her hands and knees, bending forward. He nearly lost it at the sight of her like this, her pussy so wet and ready for him.

"Fuck me like this...now…" she pleaded and he obeyed his bandit's request, as he thrust into her from this tight angle. He stilled for a moment, for the way she clamped around him made him want to come right there. But he controlled himself and pushed her forward slightly more to give him better access. There was no need for easing her in tonight, for she was so wet that he started into a feverish rhythm, slamming into her from behind. Wanton cries escaped her lips, each time his hips pounded into her ass and her entire body lurched forward with every hammering thrust. Her body trembled and thrilled every time his cock filled her, relishing the feel of him pulsing inside her. Her breasts bobbed every time his hips smacked her ass and her sounds were the most erotic thing he had ever heard. He gripped her hips tightly, as he thrust into her with a punishing pace, feeling her quaking around his surging cock in a mind blowing way. Her back arched, as his hand slid up and gripped her shoulders, making the angle he fucked her at even sharper.

"Ohhh...ohhhh...David…" she cried, as he drove her closer and closer to her climax.

"Will you come for me, bandit?" he hissed.

"Mmm...yes, only you...my prince," she moaned.

"Yes...only me…" he agreed, as he buried himself, fucking her hot and deeply. When she came, he pulled her back against him, pressing her back against his chest, while still pumping inside her. She writhed and thrashed against him, her cries of passion spurring him on to find his own release. He held her like that in his, lifting and moving her along his cock, as she felt boneless after such a powerful orgasm. Tiny mewls escaped her lips, as he moved inside her, hips still colliding with her backside.

"I love you...so much…" he breathed, as he trailed open mouthed kisses all her back. His hand slid up her sides and he cupped her breasts in his strong hands. He frantically thrust into her sharply, as he felt his orgasm building within him. With a final stroke, he buried himself inside her all the way, as he erupted inside her and filled her with his essence. She collapsed against him and he fell backward to the bed.

"Wow…" he panted, as she draped herself over his chest.

"Yeah, that was...wow," she agreed, as she kissed his chest and pillowed her head on him.

"I love you too…" she finally answered his declaration. She'd been too beside herself during to form coherent words. He dropped a kiss to her hair and cuddled her in his arms. They would never take this new life for granted. Storybrooke being quiet and normal now suited them. Their happiness would always hinge on each other and they intended to spend eternity together, loving each other, being with each other, and completing each other.


	19. With Toys

**Day 19 - With toys. Snow has a really stressful day and David insists on pampering her, including using a vibrator to make sure she has one hell of an orgasm. Set shortly after the final battle. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Here's individual responses to reviews:**

 **Austenphile: Thanks! Glad you liked it so much!**

 **SecretLoveCara: lol, yeah they would have fun with that book!**

 **sexystarwarslover: lol, glad you think so! They had fun and it was certainly fun to write. Yep, in the Underworld too, or at least, that's my head canon.**

 **Guest: Yeah, wow was probably an understatement! That one did get steamy. Speechless? Then I probably did my job as a writer, lol. Oh yeah, if those walls could talk. :)**

 **Guest 2: Sigh, yes, Guest 3 is a troll. The Snowing troll has returned. Thanks for your comments. Real Snowing fans have to stick together. :) As for the last chapter, you're welcome! Glad you enjoyed it so much! Yeah, I don't get when people think Snowing is "innocent". 2x10 alone should tell you that they're not. They didn't even close the curtains or lock the door. They probably did get a lock on their new bedroom door though, lol.**

 **Guest 3: Okay, but you're not defending him. You're just going after writers who write things you don't like and claim they aren't Charming fans when they are. And now you're bothering me and other Snowing writers trying to stir us up like we're going to side with you? No...I don't agree with you. I love Snow and Charming equally and I'm not participating in your games that pit them against each other. Just stop. Read for your enjoyment and don't read fic that you don't enjoy. You are giving the Snowing fandom a bad name and we're not going to let you spoil them for us.**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

With Toys

David received the text from his wife that afternoon that she would be home late. She didn't offer any details, but he knew, even through just a text, that she probably wasn't having a very good day. He texted her back, telling her not to worry and that he would pick Neal up from Ella's.

He decided right then he would be doing more than just picking their son up for her though. After getting his son, he and Wilby arrived home and he put Neal down in the living room with some toys and a cartoon, while he went about making Snow's favorite meal in the kitchen. Thanks to the open floor plan of their new home, he was easily able to keep an eye on Neal while doing so. His son was plenty occupied by the toys and cartoon on television and he went to work.

Soon, he had homemade chicken parmesan in the oven and wine chilling in the fridge. Then he put Neal in his highchair and was in the process of feeding him homemade baby food. He insisted only the best for their son and since he only helped Emma out part time at the station these days, it left him time to puree their son's food from homegrown vegetables from their own garden.

Feeding him carrots was how Snow found them when she finally arrived home and it was a sight that made her heart nearly burst with love, as her son's little mouth opened and her husband spooned in another bite.

"Mmm...that's yummy, isn't it buddy?" he cooed, as he looked up at her with a smile.

"Hey you," he said. She smiled.

"Hey yourself, handsome," she cooed back, as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips and then one to Neal's head.

"Something smells amazing," she mentioned.

"Your favorite...it should be ready in about fifteen minutes if you want to change," he said.

"Thank you...you are so good to me," she said, as she pecked his lips again and went to change. He looked on, a little worried about her, but knew she'd open up when she was ready.

She returned soon and they enjoyed dinner with wine together.

"So...bad day?" he asked, as they finished their meal and she cleaned off their son's messy hands and face.

"I had to fail a student for the entire year. He has to repeat the grade. He's very troubled and I think a lot of his problems stem from home," she said.

"I'm sorry...I know it has to be hard for you when you have a student you can't reach," he replied.

"Maybe I could, but then I met with his parents and it was thirty minutes of them blaming me for his failures," she said. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know it's not your fault, right? They're lashing out at you, because they are trying to pass blame onto someone else when it belongs on them," he reasoned. She nodded.

"I know...it just still makes me sad. And I have thick skin, but their words still stung," she replied.

"I know...but you're an amazing teacher and an amazing woman. Believe me, I have a few choice words for these people," he said. She smiled thinly.

"I know you're always in my corner. I can get through anything with you," she replied. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Why don't you go relax in a nice bubble bath and I'll clean up," he suggested.

"You cooked...you shouldn't have to clean up too," she protested.

"I insist. Neal and I'll be fine, won't we buddy?" he asked their son, who cooed at them.

"Okay...thank you," she said, as she kissed him again and headed for the bathroom.

While Snow was relaxing, David cleaned up the kitchen and put Neal down for the night, after a bottle and a diaper change. When all that was done, he checked on his wife, who was still soaking in a bubble bath.

"You seem much more relaxed…" he said, as knelt down and pecked her on the lips.

"I am...thank you. I needed this," she admitted.

"I know...I'm glad you're feeling better," he said.

"I'd feel even better if if my husband would join me," she said, her green eyes flashing with desire. He smiled, glad that their new tub was more than large enough to accommodate them both. He shed his clothing and put the item he brought with them on the edge. She looked at him and smiled.

"You really have thought of everything," she mentioned, as she appreciated his bare form, as he slipped into the water behind her. She sighed and melted against him, as he put his arms around her. Much to her delight, he kissed her neck and his strong hands stroked her breasts, gently brushing his thumbs over her nipples. She squirmed against him and moaned at the stimulation.

"I know when my wife needs a certain something extra to relax," he purred in her ear, as he stroked her womanhood. She gasped and thrashed a bit in the water. David took the toy and it disappeared into the water. Snow's eyes flew open and she convulsed, as he put the vibrator to her clitoris. He rubbed the toy in circular motions against the tiny, sensitive bud and had her thrashing in the water at the sensations. He pressed it a little harder against her with one hand, while he thrust two fingers inside her with the other hand, curling them within in.

"Mmm...oh David…" she cried, as he pleasured her and felt his cock twitch against her back. He was hard at just watching her get off like this.

"You are amazing, Snow. I don't ever want you doubting yourself," he whispered to her. She moaned and writhed, as he rubbed the toy on the tortured nub and thrust his fingers into her slick, tight pussy.

"You are an incredible wife...an amazing mother and anyone that says otherwise is going to have to fight me," he said, growling the last part in her ear.

"You're my bandit princess...my wife...the mother of my children and I live to make you happy," he promised to her, as she shuddered against him and he was ready, holding her in his arms, as she came hard, thrashing and crying out for him passionately. As she slowly came down, the water cooled and they got out to begin the sensual task of drying each other.

"Thank you...I needed that," she mentioned, as she kissed him tenderly.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better," he said.

"You did...and now it's my turn to thank you," she replied, as she took his hand and dropped her towel, as she led him into their bedroom...


	20. Vanilla Kink

**AN: Day 20 - Vanilla Kink. This prompt is a little vague. It really depends on what your definition of kink is. Snow and Charming play Bandit and Prince in which Bandit Snow ties Prince Charming to her bed.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: I know, that troll pops up every once in a while trying to stir the pot. Thanks for your support though, it's very appreciated. As for the chapter, glad you liked it! I'm always glad to hear that these turn out well. :)**

 **Guest 2: Yep, he truly gave her what she deserved and made her feel loved. That's the kind of husband Charming is. Glad you enjoyed it. :)**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, Snow definitely needed a little pampering. I agree, domestic Charming is sexy af!**

 **SecretLoveCara: I agree, Charming is an amazing husband. I love Sheriff Charming, but also love domestic Charming. And yes, he always knows what Snow needs. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Oh yes, he will be getting a big thank you. Glad you think it was hot. I know, the image of David taking care of Neal melts my heart too. As for the Underworld, that's my head canon in any universe and yes, we will see one of the prompts that takes place in the Underworld in this fic(Day 24). And also in Finding You Always. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Vanilla Kink

Snow smirked naughtily, as she finished tying Charming's other wrist to the bedpost. He was in a seated position with his back against the headboard. And ropes extended from each bedpost, tied around each wrist with her best knots. His legs were the same, ropes tied around his ankles and to the foot board of the bed. He was also completely stripped, except his underwear. She wore a sexy set of glittering, crotchless white panties and matching bra, complete with white nylons and garters, stunning him with her beauty, but then she always did that.

"You won't get away with this, bandit," Charming warned. She smirked.

"Oh, but I think I already have, Prince Charming," she purred, as she traced a finger along the lines of definition on his bare chest.

"Fine...now that you have me, I suppose you'll ransom me for gold," he said with a defiant tone.

"Originally, that was my plan. But then I got a look at you and realized there is something I want more than gold," she said, as she straddled him.

"You have me at your mercy, bandit," he confessed. She smirked and kissed the scar on his chin.

"Oh I know...and I'm going to have my way with you, Prince Charming," she hissed.

"I'd expect nothing less from a bandit," he hissed back. She silenced him then with her kiss and her kiss was hard and rough, as she licked into him. Her teeth grazed along his tongue and she sucked on his tongue, as she kissed him deeply. When their lips finally parted, they were breathless and he watched with lust filled blue eyes, as she unhooked her bra, letting it slip off. She watched him squirm with his bonds, knowing he wanted to touch her.

"Do you think this bandit is beautiful, Prince Charming?" she asked. He swallowed thickly.

"You bandit...are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he replied and he felt his underwear tighten even more, as her nipples brushed his chest when she leaned forward.

"That's a very Charming thing to say," she teased.

"This Prince doesn't just say Charming words. I mean them," he insisted.

"And somehow, coming from this Charming face, I believe you," she replied, as she kissed his swollen lips again.

"Tell me, Prince Charming...would you like to taste your bandit?" she breathed.

"Yes…" he groaned, as his manhood pulsed against her ass, as she scooted closer to him, burying his face in her breasts. He flicked his tongue over her left nipple and started suckling her. He relished the sounds she made, as he worshiped the beautiful mounds of perfect flesh.

"You certainly...are skilled with that pretty mouth, Prince Charming," she moaned, as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"You taste like heaven, bandit…" he moaned.

"I think I want more from you now, my Prince…" she moaned, as her desire pool in her sex.

"I am yours to do with as you please…" he muttered, as he continued to lose himself to kissing and licking at her bosom. Snow pulled his underwear down his legs, watching his cock spring free and stand erect.

"Why Charming...you certainly are a big boy. You've made me very wet…" she growled, as she put her small hand around him and stroked. He jerked his hips and groaned.

"I'm going to take you inside me now and ride you until you explode inside me," she purred, as she sunk onto his hard shaft, until he was buried inside her to the hilt.

It was Charming's last coherent thought for quite some time, as Snow fucked him senseless. The vision of her bouncing up and down on his cock, breasts bobbing enticingly, and sweat glistening on her skin would be forever etched in his brain. The erotic sounds she coaxed from him were music to her ears, as she took him thoroughly and completely.

He gazed up at her with reverence, like she was a goddess, as she gripped his shoulders. And to him, she was. His Snow...his beautiful Snow, eternally his. He cried out for her, as she slid onto his stiff length repeatedly, taking him inside her body until his entire thickness filled her again and again.

His breathing came in ragged pants, as she rode him hard, in languid gallops, while kissing him feverishly. She grinded him against her clit and he made several undignified noises, making her smile.

"Mine…" she claimed, as she cradled his face in her hands.

"Tell me…" she demanded, as she felt him quiver inside her. He was so very close.

"Yours...yours eternally…" he cried, beside himself in a world of pleasured agony. She smirked.

"Then come for me, my Prince…" she commanded. He did and she grated against him, coming with him in dual waves of pure euphoria. She collapsed against his sweat slicked chest and they took air into their lungs greedily. She cuddled against him and their skin began to cool. She undid his ropes, for no matter how much fun they had with their sexual games, she wanted her husband's arms around her afterwards, as they enjoyed the glow that followed their lovemaking. And he was only too eager to wrap his arms around her as well.

"I have a confession to make, bandit," he whispered, as she rested against him, their chests pressed together.

"Yes my Prince?" she asked.

"I was not born a prince. I'm just a shepherd, pretending to be one," he confessed.

"I have a confession too," she said, as she pecked him on the lips.

"And that is?" he asked.

"Before I was a bandit, I was a princess," she replied.

"Well, we make quite a pair," he stated.

"Yes, I am a princess without a home and you are prince that is a stranger in his," she said.

"Perhaps we can find a new home...together," he replied.

"You think we could be each other's home?" she asked.

"I think so...that is if you think I'd be a good bandit?" he teased.

"I think you'd be a great bandit partner. But suppose I become a shepherd's wife. Do you think I'd be a good shepherd's wife?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I think you would make the perfect shepherd's wife," he replied. She smiled and cuddled against him, as he held her in his arms and covered them with the bed sheets. No matter the game they played, it always ended with love and their arms around each other...


	21. Rough Sex

**AN: Day 21 - Rough Sex. Takes place during 2x13 while Emma and Henry are in New York. Snow and Charming, with the loft to themselves, engage in a night of torrid passion brought upon by another instance of her nearly losing him again.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: Yeah, I imagine this is about what would have happened if they did when they first met. Glad you enjoyed the sass too. :)**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, definitely. I'm sure that was exactly what he wanted after they met. Glad you loved it!**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you loved it. It did turn out a bit kinky. Like I said, Vanilla kink is kind of a vague prompt I think so I just went with what seemed fun and Snowing would actually do. :)**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks! Glad you liked that line! It turned out well. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Rough Sex

She winced slightly, as her back hit the door, but she couldn't be concerned with that. She was too busy unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him feverishly. She was vaguely aware that they needed to get this inside the apartment though, because they were already being indecent as it was. She broke the kiss briefly and turned around to unlock the door. He was already kissing the back of her neck from behind her, as she fumbled with the keys. His strong hands slid up her thighs and beneath her coat, rubbing her through her jeans. She gasped and dropped her keys. He turned around her and kissed her feverishly again, as he pressed her up against the door.

"Uhh...David…" she moaned. He bent down and found the keys, managing to unlock the door, allowing them to stumble inside. Once closed, he pressed her up against it again, resuming his intense exploration of her mouth. Their breathing came in ragged gasps between lip locks and Snow mewled, as her husband kissed her neck, grazing his teeth along her soft, sensitive flesh. A thrill of anticipation rippled through her, as she felt his arousal pressing against her and her coat fell to the floor.

"It almost happened again…" she lamented, as her eyes brimmed with tears and she kissed him hard again.

"I almost lost you again…" she cried.

"I'm here...I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Prove it," she demanded, as he yanked her top over her head. She mewled and gasped, as his hands gripped her hips hard and he sucked at her pulse point. She would wear his mark with pride and she became frustrated with the buttons on his shirt. Finally, she tore it off him, popping all the buttons. He broke their kiss long enough to allow her to push his undershirt over his head and it fell to the floor in a puddle. He started backing her further into the apartment, intending to find his way to the bed, as he undid her jeans.

"I need you…" she pleaded, as his hand slid inside her underwear once he got her jeans off. He practically tossed them across the room and she shuddered, as he stroked her wet folds.

"Oh Gods…" she cried, knowing tonight would not be tender lovemaking or their usual soul searing sex where they reached a higher level of connection than normal couples. Tonight was going to be outright fucking. Hard, fast, and rough, for it's what they both craved after another harrowing experience.

"David…" she pleaded, as he pushed his thumb against her clit and she bucked against his erection, which she was quickly working on freeing from his pants. He kicked his jeans away and her lust filled eyes made him growl, as he grabbed her by the center of her bra. She nodded, desperately needing what his eyes were asking to do. He literally ripped her bra in half at that moment and let it fall away. They fell to the bed in desperation and Snow pushed his boxers down, freeing his cock. She wrapped her hand around him and he hissed, bucking his hips against hers. He was so hard it was almost painful to her touch. They moaned together, as he pushed inside her, burying himself to the hilt. He moaned, as he let the feeling of being inside her wash over him for a moment, before he began pumping frantically. Snow writhed beneath him and raked her nails along his back, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. He hammered into her and their flesh smacked together in rapid succession, as they fucked liked there might be no tomorrow. He winced, as she dragged her nails along his back, but relished her claim on him. Snow lay splayed around him, screaming wantonly, as she pushed her feet against his ass, desperately pushing him into her as deeply as possible. They would both have bruises and nail marks tomorrow, but it would be worth it, for the sheer ecstasy they wrought upon each other was incredible.

"Uhh...harder David…" she pleaded. He obeyed and gripped her hips, pulling himself almost all the way out, before slamming back in, repeating this action in a new rhythm. Their hips slapped together and he watched mesmerized, as her breasts moved up and down in sync with his thrusts. He couldn't resist the tantalizing sight and leaned down, his lips latching onto her left nipple. Snow cried his name, as he suckled her at the very same time as he grinded himself against her clit. It was too much and Snow screamed his name, as she came, arching her back in an erotic bow and her body trembled almost violently. His strong arms braced her and he pumped into her, as they rode her orgasm together. She slowly came down and peppered his neck with kisses, as he searched for his own release.

"Mmm...Charming…" she whimpered, as she locked her legs around his waist and sucked and bit on the spot above his collarbone, marking him as hers.

"Come my love...come for me…" she coaxed to him, biting his earlobe playfully. She still quaked around him with remnants of her own climax and with a final hard thrust, he erupted inside her. His entire body shuddered in pure ecstasy and she smiled, as she held her trembling love in her arms. He finally collapsed and she raked her fingers through his hair, resting his head between her breasts, as he attempted to recover.

"I love you...so much…" he rasped breathlessly. She pressed a kiss to his head.

"And I love you, my Charming," she whispered blissfully. She was still seeing stars and their coupling had been practically otherworldly, as usual. The desperation tonight though had truly taken them above and beyond anything. Twenty-eight years apart made it difficult to satiate their hunger for each other and she was not yet done with him. And she would find out that her husband's stamina would match hers tonight.

She felt the need to make him scream for her now, as he had made her only moments ago. She pushed him into a seated position and straddled him, both bare, chest to chest, and she watched hungrily, as his cock sprang to life again. He gazed up at her with reverence, like she was a goddess, as she gripped his shoulders. And to him, she was. His Snow...his beautiful Snow, eternally his. He cried out for her, as she slid onto his stiff length, taking him inside her body until his entire thickness filled her.

His breathing came in ragged pants, as she rode his cock hard, in languid gallops, while kissing him feverishly. She grinded him against her clit and he made several undignified noises, making her smile.

"Mine…" she claimed, as she cradled his face in her hands.

"Tell me…" she demanded, as she felt him quiver inside her. He was so very close again.

"Yours...oh Snow…" he cried, beside himself in a world of pleasured agony. She smirked.

"Then come for me, my love…" she commanded. He did and she grinded against him, coming with him in dual waves of pure euphoria.

She collapsed against his chest and they fell back to the bed, panting air into their starved lungs. She lay atop him, resting her head against his chest and listening to his rapid heart beat slow gradually to normal. Their skin began to cool and she relished his arm slung around her bare waist.

"That was...amazing…" he uttered, nearly at a loss for words.

"Mmm...it was…" she agreed, as she lifted her head, so she could kiss him tenderly. He reached down and managed to pull the bed clothes up over them and exhaustion after such exertion set in quickly, as they drifted to sleep, thoroughly entwined together.


	22. Weapon Play

**AN: Day 22 - Weapon Play. For this one, I modified it a bit since I can't actually see Snowing using weapons during sex. However, I can see them being a part of foreplay so that's what I did. Set in the Enchanted Forest early in their marriage. Snow and Charming go on a picnic and Snow challenges him to a game of archery.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **SecretLoveCara: Glad it was worth the wait! It did turn out hot.**

 **Guest: Haha, glad I could invoke those kind of emotions. I had to fan myself a bit while writing it too. I know, it is pretty surprising they only have two kids in the canon.**

 **Austenphile: Yes! It's my head canon too. :)**

 **Sexystarwarslover: Glad you liked it so much! Yes, they had the loft to themselves that night so you know some sexy times happened. As for your prompt, it doesn't really fit the rest of the prompts, except the last day which is open. But I already have my open one planned. However, I will add this to the prompt list for after the 30 days. I'll be taking M rated open prompts on this story after the 30 days is up. I just won't be updating it daily. So prompt away! :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Weapon Play

It was a rare moment when they could escape the duty and responsibility that came along with palace life and running two Kingdoms. So when the opportunity to get her husband alone arose, Snow didn't waste it. She dismissed the staff from the gardens with explicit instructions that the gardens were completely off limits to anyone that afternoon. She saw to it personally that a picnic basket was packed for them with sandwiches, strawberries, chocolate, and a decadent white wine they had come to enjoy together. She charged her husband with bringing the picnic blanket and was pleased to see that he had thought enough to bring an extra. But then he knew that an uninterrupted, secluded picnic in the gardens was a rare thing these days and he wasn't going to waste such an opportunity either. She also curiously noticed he brought her bow and quiver, which wasn't too unusual. It wasn't unusual for their foreplay to involve a playful duel or competition. They weren't your typical princess and prince, after all.

Their picnic started off innocent enough, as they ate together, romantically feeding each other and exchanging kisses. After a few glasses of wine, things turned passionate, as Snow lay in his arms on the blanket. He smiled down at her, as their lips parted.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. She smirked slyly.

"I think we should play a game," she answered, making his grin widen.

"What kind of game?" he asked. She hopped up and grabbed her bow.

"I'm in the mood for a little archery competition," she tempted.

"You clearly have the advantage in archery," he mused.

"Oh please...we both know you're no slouch with a bow. You did save me from a Black Knight with an arrow when we first met," she reminded.

"I suppose I can hit my mark when it matters," he agreed.

"Good...the target is that tree," she said, pointing in the distance. It wasn't too close, but not too far away for accuracy either. There also happened to be a dark spot in the wood on the center of the trunk.

"That dark spot is our target," she decided.

"What happens when one of us misses the target?" he asked, enjoying her naughty smile.

"If you miss the target, you remove a piece of clothing," she replied.

"Seems fair," he agreed, as she was up first and there was no surprise when she hit her first mark. He started strong too and also hit his mark with an arrow landing right next to hers on the target. They both displayed their prowess with the weapon for several rounds, until Charming jogged to the tree to retrieve all their arrows. When he hurried back, he noticed that Snow was occupying herself by putting things away in the picnic basket. She was purposely bending over to distract him with this seemingly innocent task and she craned her head to look at him with a knowing smile. She wasn't even trying to hide her attempts to disrupt his focus.

She stood up and took her bow, firing another arrow, and hitting the target perfectly.

"Mmm...it's getting kind of warm out here," she mentioned, as she shook her long dark curls out of the way and let him drink in all the visible skin that her airy white dress didn't hide. But two could play her game. He aimed his arrow and then glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, before shifting ever so slightly and firing. The arrow hit just to the right of the target.

"You missed…" she uttered, looking at him suspiciously.

"Guess I slipped," he replied with a dangerous smirk, as he started undoing the laces on his leather doublet, before tossing it away. She stepped closer to him and took the bow, as their hands brushed and she nearly shuddered under the look he gave her. Taking a deep breath, she aimed and tried to calm the stirrings in her. She managed for the moment and hit her target again.

"You're incredible...guess I'm not going to get to see what's under that dress, after all," he said, a note of disappointment in his voice. She looked back at him, as he stepped up to take the bow and their hands brushed again. She inhaled his scent, a mix of leather and musk, that was uniquely Charming and watched him step up to take his shot. Her eyes locked on his posterior, as he took his shot and hit the mark, much to her disappointment. It was time to get more clothes off him and she knew the only way to do that was to remove some of her own. She took the bow from him and wanted to kiss that infuriating smirk right off his face. It was time to up the ante and she took her aim. Her mind wandered to the way he looked in those leather pants he filled so nicely and she fired her arrow. It sailed into the tree, landing just to the left of the target. His smirk was even more smug, knowing he had her hot and bothered. But she was going to raise the stakes quite quickly, as she stalked up to him.

"I missed so I guess this dress has to go. Will you unzip me?" she asked, as she turned and moved her hair out of the way. He swallowed thickly and slowly dragged the zipper of the dress down, watching it fall to the ground in a puddle, leaving her in her shift and underwear. His eyes locked on her, as she walked to him in the flimsy garment and handed him the the bow.

"The target is that way, Charming," she purred and pointed to the tree. He took the bow and strung the arrow, before shooting it without looking, missing the tree by a mile.

"Oops…" he mentioned, as he started undoing his pants, which had become very tight. She swallowed thickly and watched him discard his leather pants and boots, leaving him only in his white tunic and underwear now. Technically the boots counted as one, but he wasn't about to let that slow him down.

"You could at least try to pay attention to the target," she chided.

"You're much too distracting for that," he retorted. She smirked and aimed her arrow.

"So it's my fault?" she teased, as she hit the target perfectly. He smirked and played her new game, as he hit the mark perfectly as well on his next shot.

"Better?" he teased.

"Oh, I think it will be better when I get you out of this tunic. New game," she suggested.

"New game?" he asked.

"If I hit the next three arrows on the target, you get rid of that tunic," she replied.

"Game on," he said, with a smirk. One arrow sailed easily into the target. She breathed and let go of the next arrow, also hitting her mark. The third arrow mirrored the two before it and hit. He smirked and shed his tunic, letting her soak up all the miles of bare, toned muscle.

"So...if I hit three arrows in the target, do you lose the shift?" he asked.

"Five arrows," she challenged.

"Five? That's hardly fair," he protested.

"You can do it. I have confidence in you. And if you do hit all five...I'll let _you_ take it off me," she said, sweetening the deal.

"No corset?" he asked. She smirked.

"Nope…" she replied, having forgone the corset for just a shift in this casual setting. He took a deep breath, determined not to miss at all. Five arrows later, he turned to her with a devilish smile and she raised her arms for him.

"You did very well," she praised, as he pulled the shift over her head and allowed his eyes to drink her in, as the only barrier she donned was her underwear now. His eyes locked on her pert breasts.

"I guess it's my turn," she said, as she took the bow and he thought he was going to faint, watching her use the weapon nearly naked. She strung an arrow and then shuddered, as she felt him behind her, spotting her.

"Charming...I'm not sure that's going to help," she protested, as she fired. Oddly enough, the arrow hit its mark. She moaned, as she felt his erection pressing against her ass through their underwear. But Snow was determined to be victorious, as her competitive streak would allow no less. She fired another arrow, hitting perfectly, as his hands gripped her hips and her breathing became ragged. She fired the third arrow and as wobbly as it was, it hit the target.

"You're so incredibly skilled with a bow," he purred in her ear, as he teased the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"Charming…" she whimpered.

"I love hearing my name on your lips," he whispered and she cried out, as the fourth arrow fired, just as he cupped her breasts in his strong hands. This one landed on the ground just before the tree.

"I missed…" she breathed.

"Too bad…" he said, as his hands slipped into her underwear and the final arrow shot wildly into the air, as he stroked her and slipped her underwear down her legs. She couldn't be bothered to see where it went though, as she turned and tackled him to the blanket. She yanked his underwear off, as their lips met in passionate locks. Charming flipped her over and pinned her beneath his hard, shredded body.

"Who won?" he asked.

"I think it was a tie," she replied, as he raised her arms above her head, laced his fingers with hers and locked them there, as he glided into her with a languid thrust.

He made love to her with quiet intensity. Snow grazed her teeth along his neck, nipping and tasting his skin. She dragged her nails along his back, as glided into her deeply and slipped his hand between them, pressing his fingers into her clit. He swallowed her cries with his lips, as his other hand rested on the small of her back, pressing her body tightly against his own as he took her. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes flew open, as she came. He muffled her scream with his lips and his thrusts became a little frantic, as he neared his own coming.

"Oh Charming…" she sighed, as her body trembled in the after effects. She gasped and mewled, as her husband suckled at one breast, while his hand fondled the other.

"Mmmmm…" Snow moaned incoherently, as she hooked her other leg around him, locking her ankles at his back, as he thrust harder in search of his climax.

"Come for me…" Snow hissed in his ear. He groaned and finally let go with final thrust, erupting inside her and collapsing into her arms. She smiled in satisfaction and gently ran her fingers through his hair, as she pressed his head to rest between her breasts. His ragged breath tickled on the swell of her right breast. They lay there like that for quite some time, him still inside her, her combing her fingers through his blonde hair.

They held each other close and soon, their skin began to cool and he pulled himself from her depths. She propped herself atop his chest and he covered their entwined, unclothed bodies with the extra blanket he had brought and kissed her hair.

"Mmm...so this is why you brought an extra blanket on a warm summer day," she mused. He smiled.

"I'm just glad you managed to get the whole staff to stay out of the gardens for an afternoon," he replied. She smiled and cuddled against his chest.

"Oh trust me, the maids and my handmaidens take one look at you and know exactly why I want to be alone with you," she said with coy smile. He looked at her in surprise and she shrugged.

"They have eyes and you fill those leather pants very nicely, my love. You really think other women besides me don't notice how handsome and attractive you are?" she asked. It was his turn to shrug.

"I guess I never thought about it. You're the only woman I really concern myself with. Besides...it does take some getting used to still. I grew up a poor farmer. No one was really considering me handsome," he confessed.

"Whether you're David, a poor shepherd, or my charming prince, you have always been handsome to me and you always will be," she promised. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, whether you're a princess or a bandit," he said.

"Maybe I'm both...maybe I'm your bandit Princess," she mused, as she straddled him.

"If you are, then all my dreams really have come true," he said, as she leaned down to kiss him and passion overtook them once more...


	23. Danger Kink

**AN: Day 23 - Danger Kink. The prompt I wrote probably doesn't meet the exact definition of danger kink, but again, some of these I have to adapt to fit Snowing.**

 **Set in the Underworld. Snow and David are no strangers to danger. After escaping from Cruella, Charming seeks Snow for solace. She decides to show Cruella who Charming belongs to and picks the lock on her room at Granny's. Despite the danger of being caught, Snow and Charming have sex on her bed in revenge.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **SecretLoveCara: Happy Thanksgiving to you too! Glad you enjoyed that one. It was fun to write. I agree, Snow is just that amazing! And Charming always makes me swoon. I had to be around family all day too. Good thing I thought ahead and wrote tonight's one shot last night! :)**

 **Guest: Yep, only real weapons for Snowing, lol. Glad you enjoyed it! It was a fun one to write.**

 **Guest 2: I know, Snow is amazing at archery. I'm glad I got to show that. You're right, if Charming hadn't pulled out all the stops, she might have lasted a bit longer. Happy Thanksgiving to you too!**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Danger Kink

Charming stormed out of the station. His skin was still crawling from his encounter with Cruella. Despite having to kiss her to keep up the facade that he was his brother, he did not enjoy it. Then to find out she knew he wasn't James all along annoyed him too. It wasn't a secret that Prince Charming was a one woman man and that woman was Snow White. Kissing anyone that wasn't Snow was the last thing he ever wanted, but he still felt guilty for letting it happen, despite not being willing.

"Snow…" he called, as he hurried into Granny's, looking frantically for her.

"I was getting worried…" she said, as he found her waiting at the counter for him.

"I'm so sorry…" he lamented.

"For what?" she asked.

"I...I had to kiss her. I didn't want to, but I let her so you could get away. Then I kept trying to get away, but she was not having it," he confessed. She smiled softly.

"I know you didn't," she said. She didn't blame him. Honestly, they had both had it with the Underworld and though they would do anything for their daughter, they both thought coming here was one big mistake.

"I think I need a mint. She tasted like gin," he complained.

"Did I hear someone ask for a mint?" the blind witch asked, appearing out of no where. He jumped slightly and backed away. She was another person that creeped him out.

"I don't have to blow in a bottle again, do I?" he deadpanned.

"No...this one's on the house," she replied, as he ate the mint and Snow chuckled at her husband's antics.

"The worst part was that she knew I wasn't James the whole time," he added. Snow frowned.

"Wait...she knew you were David and she kept carrying on with you?" she asked. He looked a little green and nodded. Snow shouldn't have been surprised though. The moment James had touched her lips with his, unwillingly, she knew it wasn't David. He may have looked exactly like her husband, but the two weren't just interchangeable. She knew David's kiss and it was vastly different than James in all the right ways. James' eyes were much colder than her husband's too, despite being the same color. Perhaps Cruella wasn't as dense as she thought and was able to tell right away. It irked Snow greatly that she hadn't bothered to stop her pursuit though, but then Cruella had always had a thing for her husband, much to Snow's annoyance.

But that's when she got an idea at how to get back at the nasty woman. She smirked and took his hand, as she pulled him toward the back of the diner.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get a room," she replied simply.

"Here?" he asked, though he knew privacy at the loft, even down here, was a hard thing to obtain.

"Mmmhmm…" she said, as she found the right room and found it locked, which didn't surprise her.

"Guess this one's occupied," he said and she smirked deviously. He was adorable sometimes.

"It's about to be," she replied, as she pulled her trusty lock picking pin out of her pocket and made quick work of the flimsy lock.

"Uh...Snow, I think this is someone else's room," he warned, as she pulled him inside.

"Yes...in fact, it's Cruella's room. You can tell by the tacky furs," she said, crinkling her nose at the coat hanging on the back of the door.

"You want to...here?" he asked incredulously. She gave him a sexy smile and sauntered toward him, as she took off her coat.

"Come on baby...it'll be fun and the perfect revenge. We have sex in her room and risk the thrill of her catching us in the act," she tempted. He grinned, feeling the excitement of what they were about to do. There had been a few times back in the Enchanted Forest when they had made love in very risky places at inopportune times. The act was always spontaneous and thrilling, despite the danger. He kicked the door closed and their lips crashed together. Clothes were shed with abandon, as their hands roamed and they made out passionately. She gladly surrendered to her husband's passion and urged him on, as he backed her to the bed. It was made nicely and that was about to change with what they were about to do atop the bedspread.

Her back hit the bed and then she knew nothing but pure ecstasy, as he ravished her. His hands and lips were everywhere on her body and her nails raked along his naked back, as her legs hooked around the small of his back. He glided into her in a feverish rhythm that had her coming hard, singing the name she gave him once upon a time when he had suspended her in a net. He held her tightly, as she convulsed around him and she bucked against him, urging him to let go. He finally lost control and came with her holding him tightly, as he collapsed against her. They panted together, their skin glistening, as he rolled onto his back. She lay draped over him, idly tracing her fingers along the lines of his physique. He kissed her hair, as they attempted to catch their breath after a very energetic bout of sex.

"I belong to you...I always will," he promised. Sometimes she was still amazed by their ability to practically read each other's thoughts. A possessive need burned in and her hands roamed his body. She bit her bottom lip, as she appreciated his bare form, her eyes drinking him in.

"Then I guess you won't mind me proving it," she purred, as she wrapped her hand around his hardening manhood. She enjoyed the sound of the low growl in his throat and the way his eyes rolled back at her touch. She kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing together.

"I love you..." he rasped, as his strong hands skimmed along her naked back.

"Touch me...Charming..." she pleaded. She didn't have to tell him where, for they had long ago mapped each other's bodies and knew exactly what she needed without saying anything. His large hands cupped her breasts and she shuddered in desire. She shifted and straddled his waist, as she kissed him sensually. She smirked sultrily at him and sunk onto his hard cock. She mewled in pleasure, as he filled her and she started moving, rocking against him. His hands molded around her hips and she rode him in measured gallops. She leaned down over him and their lips met in sensual locks, as she took him. She loved making love to him like this, him writhing beneath her and singing her name, as her walls squeezed around him. She braced herself on his abs and rode him harder. She coaxed another orgasm from him and relished him crying out for her, as she continued to search for her own. He sat up on his forearms, even as she still moved in his lap and kissed her passionately. She moaned, as his hand went between her legs and started rubbing her.

"Ah..." she cried out, as sapphire locked with emerald. He continued his ministrations, as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Charming..." she cried.

"Snow..." he called back.

"Mine..." she rasped. He smiled at her, his eyes bright with love.

"Yours...yours for eternity, my darling," he whispered. She gasped and trembled against him, as she came and let herself be pulled back to the bed, even as she thrashed passionately against him.

"My love..." she purred, as they collapsed together again.

"We're going to get caught if we stay here any longer," he said.

"You're probably right. They were sweaty and they had sex hair. There was no hiding what they had just done...twice. The bedspread was a wrinkled mess too and she giggled, as they quickly got dressed, even as they were still sweating and panting from the exertion of their fucking.

"I really need a shower…" she muttered.

"Me too...maybe we can share one," he suggested, as he kissed her again.

"Baby, you gave me two orgasms and fucked me twice. We go for a third today and I doubt I'll walk tomorrow," she reminded. He gave her a wolfish grin.

"That'd be too bad if you had to stay in bed all day," he teased, as he pinched her rear. She gasped and turned to dig her fingers into his sides, knowing his precise ticklish spots. They giggled like newlyweds, as their lips met in short, tender pecks.

"Come on...let's find that shower," she purred, as she took his hand and led them out into the hallway where they ran right into Cruella and James.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" the two toned woman demanded to know.

"Busted," David muttered, as Snow pointed the other way and they hurried down the hallway, away from the two gawking bystanders. Cruella looked in her room and saw the state of her bed.

"Did you just…" she uttered, as she looked at them, enraged.

"On my bed?!" she cried. Snow and Charming laughed heartily, as they ran out of the Inn and scurried back in the direction of their wayward Underworld loft. It was possible Cruella and James would try to get back at them, but the thrill in the moment was worth it.


	24. Dirty Talk

**AN: Day 24 - Dirty Talk. Emma has the flu so Charming covers the night shift at the station for her. The town is quiet and so he calls Snow, after getting a text from her that's she's not sleepy. They have some fun over the phone. Takes place sometime after the final battle. I ignore most Emma ships these days though so she's home and Snow is taking care of her.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **Onceuponatime1005: Yep, gotta love Cruella.**

 **Austenphile: Yeah, I'm pretty vanilla too. Hope nobody looks at my wikipedia searches on my laptop. Cause the weapon one, I was like...seriously during sex? I don't see how that could be written sexy or in character with Snowing. So I modified it and foreplay with archery was totally them so it worked out. As for the Underworld, yeah I wish they would have spent more time. I know they wrote that for laughs, but these writers are so insensitive. Guess that's why fanfiction exists so we can fix all their dumb crap. He has been secretive a few times, but it my headcanon that Snow and Charming talk a lot, like they do the whole pillow talk thing and the reason I think that is because of the line David says to Hook in season 6 where he yells at him, because basically we know Hook and Emma don't talk. And Snowing are so in sync so we know they have to. Anyway, glad you enjoyed that one, cause it was totally a fix it one. :)**

 **Guest: lol, I know Charming's obliviousness is adorable and Snow just busts right in. A lock isn't stopping her!**

 **Guest 2: I know, I had issues with what they did in the UW too. Glad you liked this resolution and this had been my head canon for a while. I loved the ending too. I wish James and Cruella would have went head to head with Snow and David. I think it would have been so much fun to watch. But instead we got Hook's man pain :/**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Dirty Talk

David poured himself another cup of coffee, as the evening ticked by slowly. It was starting to get late, but he hadn't had any calls that night. Storybrooke was pretty quiet these days and the most trouble they had were minor things, like occasional shoplifting, fights at the Rabbit Hole, and even the periodic domestic altercation. David only helped at the station part time now during the day since Neal had started school. But when Emma came down with the flu earlier that day, he had sent her home to her mother, despite her protests, and told her he was going to cover for her.

Unfortunately, the flu was going around and half the dwarves had come down with it too, so there was no one to cover the night shift either. But he didn't mind and had worked steadily through the evening, getting Emma caught up on paperwork, which he knew she'd greatly appreciate. He didn't like the paperwork part of the job anymore than she did, but he'd do anything to make Emma or Snow happy.

About eleven, he heard his phone chime and he smiled, as he saw a text from Snow.

" _Emma kept some soup down, so I'm hoping she's over the worst of it. Love you and miss you. Are you out on a call?"_ he read and quickly texted back.

" _No...it's been quiet all night and I nearly have Em all caught up on paperwork,"_ he typed. Only a few moments passed and his phone rang, as her picture came up on the screen.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey you...since you're not too busy, I thought I'd call," she replied.

"I'm glad you did, but I thought you'd be asleep by now too," he said.

"I'm in bed and I'm trying, but it's become nearly impossible to sleep without you beside me," she replied. He smiled.

"I know what you mean," he agreed. These last few peaceful years had been wonderful and after all they had been through, they hadn't spent more than a day apart in years.

"But since you're not busy...we could have a little fun, even if it has to be over the phone for now," she said, as her tone took a sultry lilt. He grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" he purred.

"Well...you could tell me what you would do to me if you were home right now," she suggested.

"I can do that, but first I'd want to know what you're wearing," he stated.

"Mmm...I knew you would so I put on that white silk nightie you like so much," she replied. He swallow thickly.

"The short one with the flimsy tie in front?" he asked curiously, shifting in his chair.

"Uh huh...the one that ties on my chest and I'm not wearing a bra," she answered.

"And um...underwear?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Hmmm...nope. This nightie is so short too. It barely covers me at all," she replied.

"Fuck…" he cursed, as he undid the top button of his shirt. It was suddenly extremely hot in the station.

"Is that what you would do to me if you were here? Would you fuck me, Charming?" she hissed.

"Yes…" he growled.

"But not right away. I would do other things first," he added.

"Tell me what you would do," Snow requested anxiously.

"First I would kiss you and then I would move to your neck, until you made those tiny mewls you always do when I graze my teeth on your throat," he began.

"And then?" Snow squeaked.

"Then I'd undo the tie and remove the fabric hiding your breasts from me and I'd do it with my teeth," he breathed, as he could hear her sigh. His words were clearly having the same effect on her that hers were on him.

"Then...what would you do?" she asked.

"What would you like me to do. Tell me...I want to hear it from your lips," he replied.

"I'd...I'd beg you to touch me and put your mouth on me," she breathed.

"Where...tell me where…" he growled.

"My tits...I'd want your mouth on my tits. I know how much you love them," she cried.

"I do...I'd suck you and fondle you until you screamed my name," he said.

"Uh...I can almost feel your cock pressing against me. Are you hard, my love?" she asked.

"Very...these jeans are very uncomfortable right now," he confessed, as he continued.

"Are you wet, my darling?" he asked.

"Mmm...yes, you've made me so wet for you, baby," she confessed.

"Good...because if I was there right now, I'd eat you out and fuck you with my mouth," he growled.

"Would you make me come with your mouth?" she asked.

"Oh yes...I'd make you come so hard," he promised.

"Then it would only be fair if I made you come too," she tempted.

"How would do that?" he asked, with bated breath.

"After I took your pants off...I'd take your big, thick cock in my hand and I'd pump you, but only a few times. Because then I'd get on my knees and take you in my mouth," she growled.

"Yes…" he hissed.

"And I suck you...I'd suck you so hard you'd scream and beg me for mercy. But there would be none until you came in my mouth and I'd milk you for every last drop," she added.

"Dammit…" he cursed and he could almost see her smirking.

"When you recovered...what would do to me then?" she asked.

"I'd get you naked and then I'd spread you wide, before I plunged inside you," he said.

"Would you take me hard?" she asked.

"Baby...I'd take you so hard that I'm not sure the bed would survive," he growled.

"You'd fuck me hard? Do you promise?" she hissed.

"So hard...I'd pound your tight, dripping pussy until you fall apart all over again," he promised, as he applied some pressure on the tent in his pants.

"Gods...I wish you were here. I want you to fuck me so badly," she cried.

"You're about to get your wish, because I'm coming home," he said.

"What about the station?" she asked.

"Nothing's happening and I kind of just remembered that I can forward the station phone to my cell," he replied.

"Charming...you better get home now and I expect you to do everything you just said," she growled.

"I'm on my way and you're going to get it all...and then some," he replied, as he hurried out to his truck. Dirty talk was a lot of fun...but they both much preferred action over talk...


	25. Trust Kink

**AN: Day 25 - Trust Kink. Snow and David trust each other more than anything. So when it comes to bedroom games, there's no fear, only trust, and pure, erotic pleasure.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses to reviews:**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the last three one-shots. The archery one was fun and I adored writing them getting caught by Cruella and James. And the dirty talk turned out hot too. :)**

 **Austenphile: Lol, I can too. Being all naughty on the phone and then Charming forgetting that he could have been home the whole time. Bet he broke the speed limit getting home to Snow. :)**

 **Oncefan123: I love Snowing too, they are my ultimate OTP too! Glad you're enjoying it so much and you're very welcome!**

 **SecretLoveCara: I hope you had a great holiday too! Yeah, I just had to write them getting caught, because it was too funny. Glad you enjoyed that. Yeah, and the dirty talk turned out really hot!**

 **Guest: I will add your prompt to the list to do after the 30 day list is up. Thanks!**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! Glad you liked it! The dirty talk was fun and how they got each other all hot and bothered with just words. Yeah, he probably would have been quite a picture if someone walked in while he was talking to her. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Trust Kink

Snow was a bundle of excitement and anxiousness. Neal was with his sister for the night and instead of going out this date night, they chose to stay in and play. It was no secret that Snow loved to read, so when she came across an article that mentioned how sensory deprivation could enhance sexual pleasure, she was more than a little intrigued. Of course, the article warned that sensory deprivation should only be done with someone that the deprived person trusted wholeheartedly. And fortunately for Snow, she had that in her partner. She trusted Charming with her life. Hell, she trusted him with her heart, so much so, that half of it was in his chest. She whispered to him about it one night and perked his interest as well. It was decided that their next date night would be spent in...in their bedroom.

That's how she was on the bed like she was, ready to play her part in this new little game. She could only imagine the picture she painted for her husband. She could see nothing through the silk scarf blindfolding her, nor could she move much, as scarves tied her wrists at her back and she sat on her haunches. She was also completely naked and would be completely at the mercy of the person who entered the bedroom. Fortunately, she loved that person and thrilled at the thought of all the things he was going to do to her, for she knew it would be pleasurable for them both.

She felt him enter the room, amazed at how her senses seemed enhanced without her sight. She could smell his aftershave, as he approached and inhaled that scent that was mixed with a hint of musk and leather, a scent uniquely Charming.

"It seems someone finally captured the fierce bandit, Snow White," he said.

"Yes...that would be you, Sheriff Charming," she replied defiantly. She felt the heat of his body, as he stepped closer and she licked her ruby lips.

"You seem to be in quite the predicament, bandit," he said, as she heard the rustling of clothes.

"I am...I guess that means you're going to have your way with me, Sheriff?" she asked breathlessly.

"Is that something you'd enjoy, bandit?" he asked.

"I'm your prisoner, Sheriff. Does it matter what I'd enjoy?" she retorted.

"Actually, it does. It's only enjoyable for me if I make you feel pleasure too," he said, as she heard him undo the buckle on his belt and there was more rustling of clothes. She felt him behind her and their skin made contact, his hard, muscled chest against her back. She felt his hardening shaft against her ass now and gasped. His breath tickled the skin on her neck and she leaned against him, wanting his lips on her neck. But he didn't do that and instead, she felt something feather-light glide across her skin. It was silky soft and he traced it up her neck, until he finally put it to her nose. She inhaled the sweet scent, recognizing it as the smell of a snowbell. He was using a snowbell to touch her and a shiver rippled through her entire body, as he traced the flower down her neck again and to the valley between her breasts. She hummed, as he teased one of her nipples with the flower and then the other, using this sensual touching to arouse her. He traced the flower down to her navel and down between her legs. She gasped, as he brushed it against her sex and felt him pulse against her. She moaned in surprise, as he replaced the flower with his fingers. He stroked her, instantly coating his fingers with her arousal. She gyrated her ass against his erection, as he pressed his fingers against her clit. She writhed against him, bucking against his cock. His hands slid up her sides and she gasped, as he put his hands on her breasts, fondling her.

"Are you ready to feel all of me, bandit?" he asked.

"Mmm...yes, please Sheriff Charming…" she answered, as she felt him push her forward and part her legs,

"I'm going to take you like this now, bandit with you on your knees for me," he growled. Snow shivered and she was positively dripping now, her thighs drenched with her desire and he wasn't even inside her yet. He nearly lost it himself at the sight of her like this, her pussy so wet and ready for him.

"I'm at your mercy, Sheriff. Fuck your bandit," she pleaded and then cried out, as he pushed inside her from this tight angle with an powerful thrust. He slid inside her all the way, burying himself to the hilt and pressed her further forward.

"Oh Sheriff…" she breathed, as he filled her.

"Do you feel me, bandit…" he growled.

"Yes...you feel so big and thick inside me…" she said, shuddering, as she quivered around him. She moaned again, as he pulled out and then glided back in with a hard thrust. He quickly found a rhythm and began moving, as sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. His hips slammed against her ass with each thrust, as he fucked her hard. Snow cried out wantonly, as he took her in this erotic position and the feel of every movement was enhanced without her sight. She cried out each time his hips pounded into her ass and her entire body lurched forward with every hammering thrust. Her body trembled and thrilled every time his cock filled her, relishing the feel of him pulsing inside her. Her breasts bobbed every time his hips smacked her ass and her sounds were the most incredible sound he had ever heard.

"Ohhh...ohhh Sheriff…" she cried.

"You feel incredible, bandit. You must know that you are mine now," he purred.

"Yes...oh yes…" she cried, as she was thoroughly fucked hard and deeply. She trembled and writhed, as he rubbed her clit with his fingers.

"You will come for me, bandit…" he commanded.

"Mmm...yes…" she cried, as she felt herself teetering at the edge. She was already quaking and she came hard, her orgasm being enhanced by the deprivation of sight. She bucked against him, meeting his thrusts, slamming her hips back against his. He grunted and continued thrusting, searching for his own. She felt boneless and fell further forward, as he continued to take her hot and deeply, searching for his own release. Snow mewled and quivered, as she still shuddered from the effects of the stunningly powerful orgasm. He finally could take no more and let go, erupting inside her, coming just as powerfully. They panted together and slowly came down, as he pulled himself from her depths and undid the scarves that bound her, followed by the blindfold.

"Wow…" she praised, as she fell into his arms and their lips met passionately.

"Yeah...that was incredible," he agreed, as they held each other and bathed in the afterglow.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. He smiled.

"You know I do," he replied, as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

"I want to make you feel more too…" she said, as she took the blindfold and tied it around his eyes. He shuddered, as she took his cock in her hand and stroked him, easily getting him hard again.

"I think you're going to feel incredible in my mouth," she purred, as he felt puffs of air on his hard length from her breath.

"Yes…" he agreed in a husky tone.

"You're so big, Sheriff...almost too big for my mouth, but I'm sure I'll manage," she hissed and he cried out, as she licked the length of him.

He was throbbing, he was so hard now and she took the head in her mouth, earning her a myriad of wonderful sounds from him. She bobbed her head along his length, as she sucked him thoroughly. Her cheeks hollowed and puffed, as she pleasured him orally. He clenched his fists on the sheets and tried not to jut his hips in her face, as her tongue swirled over the tip and all over his length, her warm mouth pushing him to the edge.

She hummed, as she sucked on him and her raven haired head fell forward, as she bobbed her head along his length. Hearing him sing her name made her feel hot all over and she increased her pace, enjoying watching him come apart, as she fucked him with her mouth. She was ready when he came again and swallowed him, before releasing him from her mouth with a satisfying pop. He still trembled in the after effects, as she undid the blindfold and they climbed beneath the sheets together.

"Wow…" he uttered, as they cuddled.

"That was fun…" she mused and he smiled down at her in his arms.

"It was," he agreed.

"But then I knew it would be amazing, because I trust you with my heart, my mind, and my body," she gushed, as she gazed into those sapphire eyes that she loved to get lost in.

"And I you, my darling Snow," he said, as he kissed her tenderly and lay blissfully entwined in body and they would remain blissfully entwined in soul eternally.


	26. HurtComfort

**AN: Day 26 - Hurt/Comfort. Post Cora's death. Snow feels she doesn't deserve love after what she did, but David shows her that he loves her, no matter what and nothing can change that.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yeah, the blindfold took it to a whole new level.**

 **SecretLoveCara: Yep, they are the King and Queen of role play! Glad you liked the addition of the snow bell and Snow returning the favor. :)**

 **Austenphile: Yes, they definitely trust each other more than most couples. Glad you like the touch of Snow reading about the blindfold. :)**

 **Guest: Hmm...yeah, I'm surprised they haven't broken their bed yet. Glad you liked the addition of the flower kink. ;)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Hurt/Comfort

Snow's archery session in the woods had been therapeutic and when she checked her phone, finding a voicemail from her husband, she felt even better. His loving words filled her darkened heart and she felt hope flicker inside her again.

But then she learned the truth. How they were lied to by people that were supposed to be friends. She regretted slapping Marco, for he had been trying to protect his child the same as they did. She was having a hard time excusing Blue though. She was a fairy and didn't have to go along with anything. Which begged the question as to why she did.

Then again, maybe it meant what she used to think all along. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a mother. She put her daughter through a magical wardrobe and that daughter grew up alone and unloved. Maybe Regina really had won. Her daughter blamed them for her terrible life and she murdered someone. The person she killed was an evil bitch that would have killed everyone she loved, but she was supposed to be good. She wasn't good anymore. She had darkened her heart and now she feared exactly what Regina promised would happen. The family she had fought so hard for would slowly unravel.

She barely noticed that she had finally made it back to town and noticed she was in front of Granny's now. She looked up and saw her husband, leaning against the side of the building, waiting for her. Somehow, he knew her better than she knew herself and probably guessed she would eventually drift back to town and come here.

The thought of losing him now that they had finally found each other was crippling and she finally broke. She was finally ready to let him in and fight away her demons.

She clung to him for dear life, as he whisked her away from prying eyes and she soon found herself home in the loft.

She looked around, as he slipped her coat off and hung it up.

"Emma…" she uttered.

"She took Henry out. They're having dinner with Neal, so they won't be back for a while," he said softly. Her face crumpled and her shoulders racked with sobs, as he held her and let her cry until she had no tears left.

"How...how can you stand to even look at me?" she cried, clinging desperately to him. She was so afraid he was going to disappear, but he held her tightly in a way that also assured her he would never let go.

"Because you're the woman I love. My wife...the mother of my child...my true love," he answered, as she saw the love in his eyes.

"But I...I did a horrible thing," she lamented.

"Nothing can change the way I feel about you, Snow," he promised.

"I killed her…" she added gravely.

"I don't care...she was no innocent victim. That was a woman that left nothing but death in her wake. As far as I'm concerned, you saved us all by stopping her," he said.

"But I shouldn't have done it like that," she cried.

"Perhaps...but it still doesn't change the fact that I love you more than anything," he said.

"But I saw the dark spot in my heart. Regina said that I will eventually lose everything, because I darkened my heart now," she reminded.

"She's wrong," he replied.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because she doesn't know your heart like I do. And she doesn't really grasp how powerful our love truly is," he said, as he put his hand to her heart.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better…" she replied, as she looked down. But he raised her chin with two fingers.

"No...I'm telling you the truth, the truth that this whole experience has made you doubt," he countered.

"Regina says now that I've darkened my heart, I'm going to lose the family I've fought so hard for," Snow sobbed, as tears fell down her fair cheeks.

"She's wrong...she's just saying that, because she wants you to believe it. But I want you to believe in us instead," he implored passionately. She sniffed.

"I want to...I so want to hope and believe in love again. But how can I after everything? Our daughter grew up alone! I could have gone with her! _We_ could have gone with her days ahead of the curse!" she cried, as she crumbled in his arms and he held her, as she cried uncontrollably.

"I know...it's not fair and it makes me so angry. But we can still hope...we can still have everything we've always wanted," he promised. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"What if I do something bad again, because my heart has been darkened?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Snow...nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, because this heart," he said, as he touched the place on her chest.

"It belongs to me, just as mine belongs to you. And your heart is my most prized possession. I will never let it go or turn it away," he said passionately, as he kissed her.

"And Regina may think she knows your heart, but no one knows your heart better than me," he confessed. She gave him a watery smile and fell into his embrace again. He held her tightly and then kissed her passionately.

"Oh David…" she cried, as she clung to him. Her irrational fear of losing him was ebbing away and she was desperate to be with him.

"I love you...since the moment I first saw you," he mused. She snorted.

"I robbed you," she reminded.

"Of my ring and my heart," he said, with a grin.

"I hit you with a rock," she replied, as she kissed his scar.

"And I wouldn't change that for anything," he said, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"For me it was when you saved me. I mean, I had just shoved you into a lake and you still saved my life. At that point, I could have done all the things I was accused of, but you didn't let that stop you," she replied. He smiled.

"I knew the moment I looked in your eyes you that you were no murderer," he said. She looked up at him and the look of pure adoration on his face took her breath away.

"But I am now...these are the eyes of a murderer," she said.

"No...these are the eyes of a wife, a mother, a grandmother, and a princess that would do anything to protect her family and her people," he replied, as her lips crashed against his and their kisses became feverish.

"Charming...I need you…" she cried desperately. And she would have him, as he was going to show her how much he loved her. He swept her into his arms and planted her on the bed, before closing the curtains around their bed. Emma and Henry wouldn't be home for quite a while, but this would ensure some privacy.

She gazed up at him, her eyes lidded with need and desire, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He slid onto the bed and hovered over her, as she parted her legs so he could settle between them. The need for nothing but skin between them became desperate and clothes were tossed away with abandon, until they were pressed bare against each other, their breathing ragged, and their eyes searing into each other.

As he sunk into her, she hummed in pleasure and slid her hands into his hair, gently running her fingers through it. They stared into each other's eyes and their hearts pounded in sync. No words were spoken, but their eyes and heart spoke volumes. For them, this went far beyond physical and always had.

They had always been so in tune with each other; a love that had always been on another level than most. Being one in heart and mind already made their connection awe-inspiring. So when they became one in body too, it was nothing short of purely magical and almost ethereal. His thrusts tonight were slow and languid, as he glided deeply into her each time.

She lay writhing beneath his undulating body, legs splayed around him. With every thrust, he hit her sweet spot and slowly pushed her to the edge. As she neared her climax, her mewls grew in volume and she raked her nails along his naked back, as her entire body trembled beneath him. He had her right at the edge and her cries became whimpers, as her body begged to come. She was beside herself, her mind clouded in the ecstasy that was him taking her. His slow lovemaking was expertly extending her pleasure in a way only he could do for her. Charming was an expert in all things Snow and her pleasure was his delight. He could make love and fuck her for eternity and she would never get enough of this man.

And she was determined to have him for eternity, despite the uncertainty of her darkened heart and losing him somehow. Without Charming, there was nothing but misery for her, as dramatic as it sounded. No one but them could quite understand what it was to be them though, but then no one really knew what it was like to be part of a true love as powerful as theirs. They had a level of intimacy that was unmatched. Even when they weren't making love, their intimacy with just simple looks and touches was almost indecent to gaze upon. So it was no wonder that sex between them was mind blowing and beyond anything that should be possible. But that was just them. Snow and Charming. Two halves of one whole. Her pleasure was his and his was hers.

And watching her come apart in his arms was a delight he would never get tired of. Snow...beautiful Snow, emerald eyes dark with love and lust for him...only for him. Red lips parted, as short pants of air were inhaled and exhaled. Her body writhing and glistening with perspiration, her back arching and aching for his touch. Her round, full breasts pressed against his chest and the moan she made when he put his hands or lips on them was one he wanted to hear forever. But the best part...thrusting inside her. It was an indescribable pleasure that he would never take for granted and a great satisfaction to know that he would be the only one to ever be inside her; that it was him that made her dripping wet and cry out wantonly. Gliding into her slickness with slow pumps and feeling her tightness clenching around his cock, quaking and begging for release, was a feeling he wanted to feel for eternity and would.

"Charming…" she whimpered, as she teetered on the edge still and her teeth grazed his neck where she had marked him again.

"Oh baby please…" she cried, begging to come. He could never resist such a command and gripped her hips, gently angling her and thrust sharply into her. Changing the angle and pace only increased the volume of her cries, for Snow was never quiet when being fucked. He was close too...it was almost painful, as he slammed into her, abandoning his slow pace for much faster one, rocking their whole bed as he did. When her orgasm finally hit, he swallowed her scream with his kiss and she moaned into his mouth, as her body trembled violently. When he finally released her lips, she was starting to come down and lay sated, as her husband sought his own. He was only seconds behind her and she felt completion, as he erupted inside her, singing her name as he always did.

When they collapsed into a tangled, panting, sweaty mess, they could only stare at each other in awe for several moments, an act that was almost more intimate than the powerful lovemaking they had just engaged in.

When he finally pulled himself from her depths, she almost whimpered at the loss. Their need for each other was akin to their need for air and always had been. He gathered her in his arms and spooned her against him, as he caressed her beautiful face. He could still see some trepidation behind her eyes, but as it always did, love had won out and she slid her arms around his neck.

"Charming…" she whimpered.

"Your heart is good, Snow. I love it and you, no matter what comes our way or what either of might do. Because I'll always fight for us and I know you will too," he said. She nodded and kissed him again.

"Regina is wrong. Her curse couldn't separate us forever, because nothing ever can," he promised. She crushed her lips against his at that and he pillowed her tightly against his hard, muscled body. And sleep finally took them together, always together it was with them...


	27. Service Kink

**AN: Day 27 - Service Kink. I did something a bit different with this one. It's Evil Snowing and technically takes place in Isaac's twisted AU. But I fixed the nonsense. Charming _IS_ Evil Snow's true love, _NOT_ James, and he fulfills his Queen's every desire and command.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual reviews:**

 **Guest: Aw, glad you loved it and I could give you warm, fuzzy, sexy, angsty feelings! :)**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Glad you liked it so much! It was sexy, warm, and fuzzy all at once! Lol, I say Ding dong too when it comes to Cora. And yes, Snowing is love!**

 **SecretLoveCara: Thanks! I was going for a sexy and sweet one there. I know, their love is so powerful so that's why I imagine their love life is pure magic too!**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Service Kink

Charming stood dutifully in the Queen's private chambers as commanded, awaiting her arrival. There were many stories in the Kingdom about him, including the story they let the people think. Officially, he was the Queen's right hand and most loyal Knight, filling the place of his brother James, her supposed true love. But that was only what they wanted people to think.

Snow was far too afraid, though she loathed to admit it, for people to know that he was her true love. She had too many enemies and feared one of them taking him away. He did not have magic like she did and her fears weren't unwarranted. Their infant daughter had been lost to them years ago by a horrible fairy that deemed them unfit to be parents and they had never found her.

Snow swore that if she ever managed to capture that blue flea, she would suffer for her treachery and promised him that he could pluck her wings, after she told them what became of their precious child, of course.

He knew there were other stories about him as well. How other men sneered at him for what they perceived him to be. It was no secret that his heart was in the Queen's hand at all times and he warmed her bed. Some called him nothing more than a sex slave and glorified errand boy to the Queen. Her muscle and her property.

He knew the truth though. Snow did not have to use his heart to command him. He willingly did anything she wanted. But she held his heart so no one could take him from her. As long as she held his heart, no one could kill him. And it suited him fine. He served his Queen, loved his Queen, and would do anything she commanded.

And what she wanted more than anything was the lowly bandit's head on a spike. It was because of her that the blue fairy was able to steal their child from them. She had long since pleaded that she didn't mean to let any information slip; that the blue gnat had tricked her into talking, but neither of them cared. They only wanted her to pay for the pain she had caused them.

At that time, Snow came storming into their chambers, magically locking the doors behind her.

"Idiots...all of them…" she grumbled, as he was by her side in an instant.

"Tell me what you need, my Queen. Command me," he pleaded. She relaxed a little now that they were alone. In public, she was firm and aloof with him to fool the court and the people. But behind closed doors, she couldn't wait to have him in her arms.

"Oh my love...you are the only one I can ever count on," she confessed, as she fell into his arms.

"Always...I will do anything to make you happy, my Queen," he said, as he knelt before her, pressing kisses to her hand. The dark Queen smiled at the handsome man in front of her and a possessive need filled her. He only had eyes for her, of course, but she saw the way other women looked at him. And she heard the things they said about him too. They wanted what was hers and she was never above claiming what belonged to her.

She waved her hand, magicking his clothes away completely and a collar appeared around his neck with a leash.

"I am yours to do with as you please, my Queen," he said eagerly. She gripped the leash attached to the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Yes you are, my Knight and Your Queen commands you into her bed," she hissed back and with a wave of her hand, he was on the bed. He wasn't surprised when ropes magically slithered around his wrists and bound his arms to the headboard. He watched her with bated breath, as her eyes drank him in greedily. With a wave of her hand, her black gown was gone and she was glad simply in a lacy black corset and panties. He arched to her, as she lay beside him and traced a single finger along his lips, then down his throat, to his chiseled chest and hard abs. He groaned, as she stroked him with one finger agonizingly slow. She smirked and shed her panties, before straddling his abs, letting him feel her wetness against his arousal. He pulsed against her and it took everything he had to maintain control. With a wave of her hand again, she lengthened his restraints, giving him more room to move while still keeping him tied up.

"Undress your Queen," she ordered. With his teeth, Charming pulled at the laces on her corset

"You're so skilled with that pretty mouth," she mused, as he tore at the ties until it was loose enough to slip off. His mouth watered at the sight of her naked breasts.

"Now use that pretty mouth to please your Queen," she ordered, as she lay on her back beside him. He obeyed without question, as his head went between her legs and his tongue worked into her slick folds. His tongue thrashed at her clit and he grew hard at seeing his Queen so beside herself in pleasure. He lived to please her, after all. He lavished her pussy with his mouth, until she was crying out repeatedly, rocking her hips and clenching her thighs around his head. He continued to lick and suck her and he could feel her legs quivering around his head. He grew hard at seeing her so pleasured, but would never seek his own until she so commanded it. His Queen's pleasure was paramount to him. She was so very close now and he longed to see her come, so he thrust his tongue into her heat, before trailing his way back up to her clit. He repeated this action a few more times and finally watched her orgasm. He relished the fruits of his labor and held her with bound wrists, as she came down.

Once she recovered, he wasn't surprised when his slackened ropes tightened again and bound him tightly to the headboard, as she straddled him again.

"Charming...I really named you well," she mused, as her hands traveled all over his muscled torso.

"You did...I am yours..." he replied in a husky tone.

"Yes, you are and now I'm going to have what's mine," she hissed, as she lowered herself onto him.

She mewled in pleasure, as he filled her to the hilt and she slid her hands possessively over his flesh.

"Time for you to get fucked, my Charming," she purred.

"My Queen...take me…" he begged. He lay bound beneath her, completely at her mercy, as she rose and fell on his thick cock, plunging him inside her all the way. She loved riding him and possessing him like this. She loved watching him writhe beneath her and scream for her.

"Tell me what I want to hear," she growled.

"My...my Queen...I love you, my Queen…" he cried out for her, as she bounced on his cock, her breasts bobbing as she did. She leaned forward over him, changing the angle and rubbing his length against her clit, as she fucked him harder. She coaxed an orgasm from him and relished him crying out for her, as she continued to search for her own. He brought her pleasure once more and she collapsed against him, as they came down from their sexual high. She waved her hand and released his bonds and he held her. She may have been a cold blooded Queen, but she was still a woman who liked to be held by her man, after she had her way with him.

"I will serve you forever, my Queen," he promised, as she kissed him roughly and passionately.

"Mmm...yes you will, my Charming," she purred, as they melted into each other again...


	28. Role Play

**Day 28 - Role play. David steps back into the role of Prince Charming and shows up at the classroom of Miss Blanchard one night and her wildest fantasies are fulfilled.**

 **AN: Okay, so today's prompt is Role play and tomorrow's is fantasies. So I decided to use both these nights for one of my favorite role play scenarios - Prince Charming and Miss Blanchard. I wrote a one-shot with this a while back, but I didn't want to give you something already written. At the same time, I felt the first part was a good lead in for expanding on this scenario. So tonight, you're getting an extra long one-shot of Snow and David role playing as Miss Blanchard and Prince Charming. And tomorrow night, you'll get this continued scenario in fantasies tomorrow night since I feel this story line fulfills both the role play and fantasy prompts. So enjoy this extra long one tonight and let me know what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Here are individual responses:**

 **sexystarwarslover: So glad you liked it! It was pretty hot, but I think tonight's might be even hotter, so enjoy! Also glad you liked how I fixed Isaac's nonsense.**

 **SecretLoveCara: Dark Snowing is sexy! I know, I can't accept the canon, so I rewrite it! :)**

 **Snowing1997: Thanks! Glad you like this story so much! After the 30 days, I will be taking M rated open prompts for this one, it just won't be updated daily. As for other stuff, I am participating in a 12 days of Charming family Christmas so there will be that(Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas) coming soon. I also still have Perfectly Charmings, which I'll get back to regular updates when this one is over and my multi-chapter fics, Finding You Always and Dreaming Out Loud...so still so much Snowing to come! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad I could fix Evil Snowing a bit for you. I can't accept the canon, so I just rewrite it.**

 **Guest 2: I agree, in any world, they belong together. Glad you like the little bit of back story about Emma in there. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Role Play

With the final battle over, things had finally calmed in Storybrooke. For the first time in their marriage, Snow and Charming were allowed to breathe. Love and passion had always flowed so effortlessly between them, but actually having quiet moments together had always been a rare thing. There had always been some threat or evil hanging over them. But now all that had changed. They had all this time for quiet moments together, raising their son, side by side. No more fighting and curses and separations. Just them. Snow and Charming. Husband and wife. Parents. And lovers…

Sex had always been good between them, great even. Being in love helped that, but mostly because they had always been so in tune, so in sync with each other. Their feelings ran very deeply, as true love usually did, so when that love was expressed physically, it was nothing short of amazing. The physicality in their relationship was yet another extension of how perfect they were together.

Before, sex had been accomplished through no little effort between crisis after crisis. With their loft being a virtual revolving door at times, they had gotten creative, carving out time whenever and wherever possible. But now...that was no longer necessary. They now had much more time for each other and took full advantage.

They would never be bored with each other and the sex was never dull. He was fond of telling her when they were cuddled together in the afterglow that he could make love to her for eternity and never get enough. And she felt the same about him. Together, they always managed to make their time together wonderful.

At times though, they both missed the excitement of ravishing each other between battles or with the prevalent threat of being caught in the act while they made love at what some would probably consider inappropriate times or places.

Many a lake in the Enchanted Forest where any passerby could happen upon them. Parking the truck at the edge of woods where any car could drive by. Then there were the times in the jungle in Neverland. Or the naughty time Snow had picked the lock on Cruella's room at the Inn in Underbrooke and used her bed. Snow admitted after that it had been risky, but she felt the need for revenge on her for making out with Charming when that was supposed to be solely her pleasure.

They wouldn't have changed their new, peaceful life now for the world. But they were now discovering they had time to fulfill certain...fantasies and started taking great pleasure in doing so.

Though Snow could have never imagined what was in store for her one night in particular. In fact, she had almost forgotten expressing this highly erotic fantasy when he had expertly coaxed it from her one night when they were cuddling in the afterglow. She never expected him to take her seriously, let alone be able to pull it off, since said fantasy happened to take place in her classroom. But she should have known better when it came to Charming and his legendary determination when it came to her.

He was determined to fulfill his wife's fantasy and he began planning it in secret.

Getting the privacy they needed in her classroom was the tricky part. He waited for parent/teacher conferences to roll around again and set his plan in motion on the last evening. He had peeked at her conference schedule and showed up to the school, just after her very last conference ended. He dropped off Neal earlier with Granny and then hurried back home to dress in the proper attire needed. Getting the proper attire back from Gold had been it's own headache, as the shop owner was far too amused when he inquired about buying it back. He hadn't even told him why he wanted it, but he suspected the imp knew exactly why.

He peered into the room where his wife was packing up her things for the night, as it was nearly nine pm already. He put the piece of cardboard he had specifically cut in the small window on the door, ensuring that no one could see in, just as she looked up. She was stunned for a moment, trying to figure out why her husband was wearing his formal clothes, ones from the Enchanted Forest no less. Then with a sharp intake of breath, she remembered the fantasy she had confessed to him.

"Prince Charming…" she uttered.

"Miss Blanchard," he addressed, as he swept dramatically in her direction, coming to tower over her.

"I don't understand...how is this happening?" she asked.

"You wished for it, Miss Blanchard. You wished for your Prince Charming to come here and sweep you off your feet," he replied.

"I did...but that was only part of the wish," she said. He smirked and she shivered, as she was backed against the chalkboard.

"Oh I know...and now I'm here to fulfill your entire wish, Miss Blanchard," he purred. She panted, as he took her arms and locked them above her head and kissed her throat. She bit her bottom lip to keep a whimper back, as she felt his strong hands slip under her skirt and grip her thighs.

"Sweet Miss Blanchard...your fantasies are highly inappropriate," he chided playfully.

"Mmm...you mean the ones where Prince Charming fucks me against my own chalkboard or the one he takes me on my desk or I ride him in my own chair?" she rattled off. He smirked and slowly started undoing her cardigan. She yelped, as he picked her up and deposited her on the desk, while kissing her passionately, earning soft mewls from her.

"Let's start here and see how many fantasies of yours I can fulfill, Miss Blanchard," he leered.

"Is this the part of my fantasy where I get to see what's underneath all these clothes, Prince Charming?" she asked, feigning innocence and biting her bottom lip. It made him want to suck on those lips with his own.

He smirked and shed his red jacket, followed by the white tunic underneath, letting her eyes drink in his bare chest. She bit her bottom lip, as he undid his belt and she stilled his hand.

"One part of my fantasy is getting to do this part myself," she said.

"Of course...by all means," he replied. She slowly pushed the tight leather passed his hips and down his legs. Her eyes locked on the quivering length between his legs.

"Am I everything you envisioned in your fantasy, Miss Blanchard?" he asked.

"Yes...oh yes…" she uttered, as she felt need curl in her core. She almost hissed, as she clenched her thighs together to momentarily dull the ache between her legs. Her underwear was drenched and she palmed her hands along his torso,

"There's only one problem now," he said.

"Problem?" she squeaked.

"You're still wearing far too many clothes, Miss Blanchard," he said. She shivered, as his eyes skated appreciatively over her.

"Are...are you going to do something about that, Prince Charming?" she asked, casting a coy gaze at him.

"Yes Miss Blanchard, I'm going to undress you until you're bare before my eyes," he purred, as he slowly undid her sensible cardigan, finding a very not sensible sexy red bra beneath it.

"Tell me, Miss Blanchard...in your fantasies, did Prince Charming put his hands on you?" he inquired with a whisper in her ear. She gasped, as he sucked the lobe between his teeth, nibbling gently.

"Mmm...y...yes he did," she stammered.

"Where...where did he put his hands?" he hissed, as her head lolled back and he devoured her throat.

"Ev...everywhere…" she uttered.

"Tell me...tell me you want my hands on you. I want to hear you say it," he demanded, as he lightly bit at her neck, guaranteeing she'd have a mark there.

"I...I want your hands on me, Prince Charming. I want them everywhere…" she cried. Her bra snapped open and the straps dangled off her shoulders. She gasped, as he tossed the garment away, leaving her entire torso bare.

He captured her lips again and she moaned into his kiss, as he cupped her breasts in his strong hands, gently squeezing and flicking his thumbs over her hardened nipples.

"Ohhhh…" she whimpered, as he grazed his teeth down her neck, trailing open mouth kisses. He pulled her even closer, as he kissed down the valley between her breasts. Gasps and mewls escaped her lips, as lips mouth closed over one of her nipples and he suckled gently. His skilled tongue flicked the sensitive bud and he paid the same attention to the other soft, gorgeous mound of flesh. Snow's head lolled and her eyes rolled back, as he worshiped her breasts, something he always loved doing. David had long ago mapped her entire body with his lips and he never tired of traveling those paths. And it never ceased to bring her unspeakable pleasure when his hands and mouth were on her like this.

Her panting increased, as his hands slipped her skirt down her over her hips and it fell to a puddle on the floor. She was hot all over, as he slipped his fingers inside her underwear.

"Miss Blanchard...you're so wet…" he purred.

"Mmm...you've done that to me, Prince Charming," she retorted. He smirked.

"Then I'd say I'm living up to your fantasy so far then," he stated, as he slid two fingers inside her, feeling her clench tightly around them.

"Gods...please…" she pleaded, as she bucked her hips.

"I want to hear you say it, Miss Blanchard. I want to hear you tell me what you want me to do now," he demanded.

"Take me...now...please," she demanded back.

"Right here...on your desk?" he prompted.

"Mmm...yes! Fuck me hard...right here," she begged. He finally gave them both what they wanted and pushed inside her.

"Ahhh…" she cried out, as he buried himself all the way inside her. He bent over her, gazing into her lust clouded eyes and locked her arms above her head. And then he began moving, quickly building in speed. Her legs locked tightly around his chest, as he took her ravenously, fucking her hard and deeply. She was beside herself in a haze of pleasure, her entire body trembling, as she surrendered completely to him. Her back arched in an erotic bow and her breasts bobbed in his face with each hammering thrust. When she came, she screamed loudly and he released her arms, so he could grip her hips, while searching for his own. He came seconds behind her and spilled inside her. He extracted his slick cock and gathered her in his arms, as he stumbled back into her chair. They collapsed into it together, panting hard and their slick skin glistened together, as they slowly came down.

"Well...did I live up to your fantasy, Miss Blanchard?" he purred.

"No...you shattered it. Nothing I ever dreamed of could ever come close to being as good as that was," she purred back.

"I have more of your fantasies to fulfill," he promised. She smirked.

"You do...but there's another I'd rather have tonight," she mentioned.

"Anything you desire, my darling Miss Blanchard," he said.

"Did you arrive here by horseback?" she asked coyly. He smirked. She knew him well. He had rode one of their horses here from the farm.

"Of course…" he answered.

"Then the next part of my fantasy is to be carried off with you to your horse and for you to take me to your castle," she said.

"Even if my castle is beautiful two story farm house?" he promised and she smiled, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Especially if it's that," she answered.

"Then when we get there, I shall carry you inside as if you are the most precious treasure in all the realms," he promised.

"And then you shall take me to your bed and make love to me again. And then you will hold me in your arms all night," she added.

"I will do both of these tonight...and every night you wish for the rest of our lives," he continued.

"I like forever better," she countered and he smiled.

"Forever it is then, Miss Blanchard...my Snow White," he purred, as she kissed him and they got dressed. But as he put his white tunic back on, he took his red overcoat and wrapped her in it, before sweeping her into his arms, bridal style.

True to his word, he carried her out to his horse and placed her on the animal, before mounting himself. And the horse started off in the gentle trot, as held his princess close and took her off to their castle.

* * *

 _ **Three months later…**_

Snow returned to her classroom after the last meeting of the day. It was a teacher-in-service day, so while the students received the day off, the teachers were working. As part of her efforts to make sure Storybrooke's curriculum stayed updated and current, the teachers had spent the morning in the auditorium viewing a recent teaching seminar they had purchased. Since it wasn't possible to have any visiting speakers, they were still able to access current material, thanks to the Internet. The afternoon was then spent in a collaboration workshop designed to introduce new teaching techniques and handling behavioral issues that many of them saw in their students.

With the workshop over, Snow had returned to her classroom to gather her things for the day and head home.

But she paused when she saw the piece of cardboard blocking the window in her door and felt excitement curl in her stomach. The last time Charming had visited her classroom was burned into her memory and the thought of it still made her giddy. Role playing was not a new thing for them, but if she was honest, Prince Charming and Miss Blanchard was her new favorite game. It came with the excitement of doing something so forbidden at her place of work and fulfilled the fantasy she had actually had as Miss Blanchard during the curse. Charming knew about that part, of course, but she had always kept it to herself that she had imagined the mysterious John Doe playing the part of Prince Charming. Talk about fantasies come to life.

She looked around at the empty hall and quickly slipped into her classroom, finding Prince Charming in all his glory leaning against the wall.

"Miss Blanchard…" he leered.

"Prince Charming...you're here…" she uttered with bated breath.

"I've thought of nothing else since our last encounter, Miss Blanchard," he responded, with an edge in his tone. She placed the things in her arms on a student's desk, forgetting the materials completely.

"Me too. You made my fantasy come true, yet I find myself dreaming of having more fantasies with you," she confessed, as she closed the distance between them.

"There are many more of your fantasies I wish to fulfill for both of us," he hissed, as he put his hands on her hips.

"Such sensible clothing you wear...Miss Blanchard," he teased.

"I am a teacher. I must present professionalism," he countered.

"And what is beneath this professionalism? Will I find sensible undergarments under all this?" he asked. She smirked.

"Why don't you find out, Prince Charming," she prompted, as he slowly undid her cardigan. He parted the fabric and let it fall to the floor, as his eyes drank in her breasts, which were hidden from him by a sexy black bra.

"Not sensible at all, Miss Blanchard," he chided.

"Wait until you see the matching panties," she purred, as his strong hands slid beneath her skirt and cupped her ass.

"Did you really think of me? An ordinary school teacher like me?" she asked innocently.

"You are no ordinary woman, Miss Blanchard and I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I fucked you on this very desk," he growled, as he pulled her skirt down her legs and she kicked it away.

"I haven't been able to either. I still hear myself screaming wantonly for you as you took me hard," she breathed, as she slipped the red overcoat off his shoulders and let it fall to his feet in a puddled. Her eyes locked on the evident bulged in his leather pants.

"You've thought about me fucking you again?" he asked.

"Mmm...yes, it makes me very wet. I'm so wet for you now...do you want to feel what you've done to me?" she answered, as his fingers slipped inside her underwear and into her slick folds. He groaned and rubbed his growing erection against her belly, as it ached to be free from its confines.

"Do you know what else I thought about?" she asked. He swallowed thickly.

"Tell me…" he requested.

"I imagined you sitting in my desk chair and me on my knees between your legs, sucking your big, thick cock," she growled. He groaned, as her hand brushed against his bulge and she undid the fastening on the leather pants.

"Your fantasy is mine, Miss Blanchard," he rasped. She pulled his tunic off and he kicked his pants away, as she prodded the deliciously naked prince into her chair. Quickly getting a blanket from the cabinet, she knelt on it and in took his shaft in her small hand, stroking him sensually a few times, watching him grip her chair tightly.

"I've thought about what it might be like to put you in my mouth and now I can finally find out," she spoke and he writhed, as tiny puffs of air on the sensitive member. He moaned, as she licked the tip and pumped him with her hand. Her mouth closed around the head and she moaned around his cock, while her head bobbed along his length. She gave him a particularly hard suck, earning her a strangled moan from him. Her tongue licked the length of him, as her cheeks hollowed and puffed, as she sucked him off.

"Mmm…" Snow hummed loudly around him, as she took as much of him in as she could without gagging and stole a gaze up at him. He was ready to come apart and his eyes were locked on the vision of his dick moving in and out of her warm, wet mouth.

"Mmm...mmmm…" she moaned pleasurably around his hard pole, as he quivered in her mouth. She bobbed faster, her moans sending shock waves of pleasure through him. Her small hand pumped him, while her tongue swirled along his length and she took him as deeply as possible. Her pumping was in concert with her bobbing and his hips stuttered. It only took a few more sucks and he cried out, as he came in her mouth and she swallowed him. She pulled him out of her mouth and panted air into her lungs. He still trembled in the after effects, as he watched her sit on the edge of her desk, still in her undergarments and she sipped some water to rinse her mouth.

"Was that enjoyable for you, Prince Charming?" she asked coyly.

"It was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me," he confessed.

"I had another fantasy...but only if you're feeling up to it," she purred, as she slipped her bra and panties off, discarding them. She watched his cock twitch and start to harden again.

"What does that tell you?" he purred back.

"My Prince Charming...you have such stamina," she praised, as she backed herself toward her blackboard in all her naked glory for him to ogle.

"What is your next fantasy, my Miss Blanchard?" he uttered.

"Well...I imagined you lifted me against this blackboard, fucked my brains out, and made me come hard," she hissed.

"Hard?" he growled.

"So hard…" she growled back, as he slid his hands down her thighs and parted one leg around him, hooking it around his hip. He plastered her back against the chalkboard and she gripped his shoulders, as he plunged inside her. His pace began steady and slowly grew into a feverish, as he hammered into her with unrelenting passion. He pressed his forehead against hers, as their heart beat in unison and they stared at each other with passionate fury. She arched her pelvis into him, as he took her, while her shoulders remained pinned to the blackboard. She curled one leg around him tightly, as his hips pumped into her.

"Oh Prince Charming...!" she screamed, as he pressed her flush against the blackboard and hammered into her at a relentless pace. She grazed her teeth along his neck and raked her nails along his back, as each pounding thrust from him hit that spot inside her that made her tremble. Their shared heart pounded in unison and they drew ever so close to their peaks.

"Prince Charming…" she cried.

"Miss Blanchard…" he called cried back, as his hips began to stutter. She writhed and he lifted her other leg, as she hooked her ankles around his waist. He thrust up at this sharper angle, as his hips stammered as he did so and she came hard. He was seconds behind her and he exploded inside her.

"Ohhh…" they cried together, as they rode their orgasms together, before he carried her to the chair, where he collapsed with her atop him in his lap. They panted together and exchanged repeated kisses for quite some time, before they finally came down and she pulled him from her hot, slick depths.

"Shall we get dressed so I can carry you off to my castle again, Miss Blanchard?" he whispered.

"Mmm...oh yes Prince Charming...please take me to your castle," she answered, smiling fondly at him. He smiled back and kissed her tenderly. And keeping with the experience, he would carry her to his horse again and they would gently stride home to their castle, which happened to be a beautiful, two story farmhouse.


	29. Fantasies

**AN: Day 29 - Fantasies. Prince Charming and Miss Blanchard have another encounter, as he comes to fulfill more of her fantasies.**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! Here are individual responses:**

 **Austenphile: I know, this 30 days went so fast. I will be taking open prompts on this one though, it just won't be updated every day. I do have a Charming family Christmas challenge I'm doing in December, plus I'll be getting back to Perfectly Charmings as well. Glad you liked it! This scenario is probably my favorite too.**

 **Guest: Yep, they are the Role play King and Queen! I love Prince Charming and Miss Blanchard. This is probably my fav. Glad you enjoyed it too!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yeppers, it was steamy indeed! Yep, this is definitely my favorite game too!**

 **Guest 2: You're welcome! Hope you enjoy tonight's as well!**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Fantasies

Snow looked up at the clock, as her last parent/teacher conference ended. It was a particularly stressful one, for the last child was not doing so well and the parents were inclined to blame her for their child's failures. In the back of her mind, with another conferences over, she wondered if her husband would be making an appearance in her classroom. She could certainly use the release and the distraction after such a stressful day. She could feel the need curl in her in her. Sure, she could go home and have plenty of alone time with him, but there was just something about him sneaking into her classroom that was pure excitement.

So when he swept into the room, that excitement made her stomach do that flippy thing it did when he looked at her like he was now.

"Miss Blanchard," he greeted.

"Prince Charming…" she purred, as he swept toward her and took her in his strong arms.

"Miss Blanchard...we meet again," he leered.

"We do indeed...I've had some very vivid fantasies since our last encounter," she said.

"Tell me and I'd be most obliged to make them all come true," he replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. And that's when a knock on her door startled them.

" _Mrs Charming...Mrs. Charming…"_ one of her colleagues called.

"Oh no...that's Delia…" she panicked.

"Tell her to go away…" he rasped, as he kissed her throat.

"Mmm...I will, but she can't see you," she mewled.

"I'm your husband," he said.

"You are...but you are dressed like this and Delia is the nosiest woman on the planet. She sees you in here dressed like this and it will be all over town by morning. It will not take people long to figure out what we're doing here and then we'll have to stop doing this," she rambled, as he pressed close to her.

" _Snow...are you in there?"_ Delia called.

"Okay...you're going to have to hide me," he replied.

"Under my desk…" she said, as he dashed under it and Snow took a deep, calming breath.

"Come in Delia…" she called, as she tried to look nonchalant.

"Oh, I'm so glad I caught you before you left," she fluttered into the room.

"Me too…" she fibbed.

"What can I do for you?" Snow asked.

"Oh, I was just returning these materials to you. But you must be anxious to get home to those handsome boys, so I'll just slip them into your desk," she said.

"No!" Snow cried, startling the other woman.

"I mean...you don't need to do that. I can get that for you," Snow said, as she took the materials and sat down in her chair, as she put them in her drawer, painfully aware that Charming was only inches from her legs.

"Well...some of the others are going over to the Rabbit Hole for a drink. Would you like to join us?" Delia asked.

"Oh...no, I'm pretty anxious to get home to my boys," she replied, fondly motioning to the family picture on her desk.

"Of course...if I had a man like that to go home to, you wouldn't find me anywhere else, that's for sure," she rambled and Snow laughed nervously and squirmed in her chair, as she felt her husband's breath on her thigh. She bit her lip to hold back a moan, as she felt the ache in her building.

"Well...I better be going. Care to walk out with me?" Delia asked.

"Oh...I have a few things to gather up. You go ahead," Snow urged impatiently.

"Okay...see you Monday. Have a good weekend," Delia called.

"You too," Snow called, back as she shut the door, locked it, and put the piece of cardboard in the window, before collapsing against the door in exasperation.

"I thought she was never going to leave," Charming said, as he poked his head out and stood up.

"I told you she's nosy," she replied.

"You seem very stressed, Miss Blanchard. We must change that," he purred, as she closed the distance between them.

"Do you think you can help me relax, Prince Charming?" she asked. He grinned and she yelped, as he picked her up and deposited her on her desk.

"I think I can," he said, as he put the blanket that was on the back of her chair on the floor and knelt between her legs. She took a sharp breath, as his head disappeared under her skirt and was not surprised when he pulled her lacy red panties off and tossed them away.

"Mmm….ohhhh…" she moaned, as he splayed her side and flicked his tongue over her clit. He began lashing her clit and she her thighs trembled around his head. He laved his tongue over her dripping sex. Snow hands gripped the edge of the desk, as he swirled his tongue over the tortured nub.

"Uunnhh...my prince..." she cried wantonly, as her hips jerked. She was so very close and she trembled under his ministrations. Her back arched and she threw her head back, crying out, as she raked her fingers through his hair. She spasmed, as her love lapped at her juices and flicked his tongue repeatedly against the little bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked and his hands steadied her, as he continued to fuck her with his skilled mouth. She cried out again, as he brought her to a whole new level of ecstasy and began sucking her gently. He lavished her with his mouth, as she cried out and rocked her hips in his face. He continued to lick and suck her and he could feel her legs quivering around his head. She was so very close now, so he thrust his tongue into her heat, before trailing his way back up to her clit. He repeated this action a few more times and finally watched her come around him, screaming and bucking against him, with her thighs tightening around his head. e rode her climax with her, continuing to lick into her, while the aftermath of her orgasm pulsed through her.

He extracted his head from beneath her skirt and gazed up at her, his eyes burning with lust and love for her, as she panted air into her lungs and caressed his face. He stood and towered over her, as she leaned against him.

"Did I live up to your fantasy, Miss Blanchard? Because eating you out while you lay splayed on your desk was certainly a fantasy I shall never forget," he purred.

"Oh yes...anything I imagined paled in comparison to you fucking my pussy with your pretty mouth," she purred back, as she slid her hands possessively along his chest.

"What is it that you desire now, my lovely Miss Blanchard?" he asked.

"Many things...many things, my Prince Charming. But foremost, I very much want to enjoy seeing what's underneath all this," she responded.

"Is that what you wish? For me to undress before you?" he asked.

"Yes...take your clothes off for me...slowly…" she requested. She bit her bottom lip, as his red jacket slowly slipped off his body and she watched intently, as he slowly undid the buttons on his tunic. Somehow, he managed to slowly lift the tunic over his head and tossed it away. She drank in his bare, chiseled chest and felt the ache between her legs return. Especially, as he started to undo his belt and the leather pants became a puddle at his ankles. He kicked them away and she mewled, as he discarded the last barrier and his hard, erect length bounced free in all its glory.

"Is this your fantasy...Miss Blanchard?" he hissed.

"Oh yes...but this fantasy had a part two," she prompted.

"Tell me...tell me and I shall make it so," he pleaded.

"Well, first you tore away all my clothes," she said, as he did so, soon leaving her completely naked as well. She stood up, face to face with him, both bare and exposed.

"Then you grabbed me roughly in your arms," she instructed, as he put his strong hands on her arms.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Yes...and then you bent me over my desk," she said, as he backed her toward it.

"No...you bent me facing away," she corrected, as he smirked and whirled her around. He bent her over the desk and with one hand, he caressed her supple ass and stared hungrily.

"Like this, Miss Blanchard?" he questioned.

"Yes...it was just like this," she moaned.

"Then what did I do to you?" he asked.

"Then you took me…" she pleaded.

"How could I not with you like this...tell me how I took you," he growled.

"You slammed your thick cock into my slick pussy and fucked me hard from behind," she answered.

"Hard?" he growled.

"So hard…" she pleaded and then cried out in pleasure, as he slammed his thick member into her tight, wet heat. He groaned, as her walls squeezed him from this tight angle and he pulled out, before pushing back in. He quickly built a steady rhythm and relished her moaning beneath him. He gripped her hips and started fucking her in a relentless pace. His hips collided against her ass with every stroke and her entire body lurched forward with every thrust. Her cries and mewls came each time his pelvis hit her rear and her breasts bobbed wildly, as he fucked her hot and deeply.

"Oh Prince Charming!" she cried out lustfully.

"Do you like that, Miss Blanchard?" he growled.

"Yes...oh yes!" she called out.

"Do you like me pounding your tight little ass?" he hissed.

"Mmm...yes...yes!" she cried out wantonly, as he slammed into her with reckless abandon.

"Will you come for me, Miss Blanchard?" he demanded to know.

"Yes...please make me come, my prince!" she screamed for him, as she teetered on the edge of another powerful climax. Her back bowed and she writhed against the desk, as she came hard again in a blinding burst of pleasure that had stars exploding behind her eyes. She went limp, face down against the desk, still trembling in the aftereffects, as her prince still rode her ass in search of his own orgasm. She felt boneless, as he continued to take her hot and deeply, searching for his own release. Snow mewled and quivered, as she still shuddered from the effects of the stunningly powerful orgasm. He finally could take no more and let go, erupting inside her, coming just as powerfully. They panted together and slowly came down, as he pulled himself from her depths. He collapsed in her chair and pulled her shuddering body into his lap, as they cuddled together.

"Anything I could ever dream up pales in comparison to what you do to me, Prince Charming," she purred, as she traced a finger along the definition of his glistening chest.

"I am just thrilled that after all our years together, I'm still your fantasy, just as you are mine," he whispered to her, as he placed a kiss beneath her ear and then trailed them down her throat. She hummed pleasurably.

"You'll always be my fantasy and my reality, my love. Eternally," she promised.

"Eternally, my darling," he promised back, as they soon dressed and traveled home to their castle...


	30. Wrapped in Red

**AN: Day 30 - Whatever Pleases You (or open prompt). Tonight is the open prompt night and I've had this one in mind almost since I started this. After an enjoyable Christmas Eve with their children and family, Snow tells Charming she has one more present for him. He finds her in their bedroom wrapped in nothing but red ribbon and a big bow. She tells him to unwrap his present.**

 **Special Note: This is the end of the 30 days. I will take open M rated prompts on this story now. It just won't be updated every night. I will be returning some attention to Perfectly Charmings, as well as my multi-chapter stories, Finding You Always and Dreaming Out Loud. However, starting Monday, I will be participating in Loboselina's 12 Days of Charming family Christmas. I'm going to give myself the weekend to breathe, but look for Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas starting Monday night!**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! Here are individual responses:**

 **Guest: So glad you enjoyed Prince Charming and Miss Blanchard so much! It was pretty hot. I agree, this month went by really fast, but I'm glad you enjoyed these. I have many other works, plus this one will see an update periodically. :)**

 **Oncefan123: I will add Shepherd Charming to the prompt list for this one! Thanks**

 **Izzypirelli: Thanks! So glad you enjoyed this fic. I know, they are the perfect fairy tale. I love them so much, as you can probably tell. :)**

 **SecretLoveCara: So glad you enjoyed the extended version and the sequel to Prince Charming and Miss Blanchard! I really like this scenario too. Glad you're looking forward to the Christmas one-shots. They should be fun too. :)**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Wrapped in Red

David peered down at their son with a smile, as his eyes were heavy and they sang softly to him. He wasn't fighting sleep tonight at all, for it had been a very busy and fun filled night full of Christmas cheer. Tomorrow, they were all going to Granny's for a big Charming-Mills-Gold family Christmas dinner where Santa, played by Marco, would be making an appearance for the children with some dwarves dressed as elves. Except Leroy, who refused to be a elf. Something about it being degrading.

But tonight, it had just been them, Emma, Neal, Henry, and Regina for a quiet evening with lots of food, gifts, and love. Not long ago, Regina had poofed herself, Henry, and his haul home to the mansion, after teasing them about spoiling their grandson. They had, but then they had also spoiled Emma and Neal as well. For the former two, they had a lot of Christmas' to make up for. Neal didn't quite get it yet, but enjoyed tearing up all the wrapping paper. Next year, he would understand it all though and it would be even more fun then. Emma had headed up to bed to her room she had claimed as hers at the farmhouse when she didn't feel like going home.

Together, they gently put Neal down in his crib and watched him sleep for a few moments with their arms around each other.

"So...I have one more present to give you," she mentioned.

"You already gave me so much," he replied.

"Yes, but this one has to be given to you...when we're alone," she said coyly. He grinned.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm...so why don't you go lock up and give me a few minutes. Then meet me in the bedroom," she purred.

"Can't wait…" he replied, as he did so. He killed ten minutes by taking Wilby out to do his business and made sure the barn was locked up. Wilby followed him back inside and went to his bed in the living room, as David headed to the master bedroom, which was also on the main floor.

Whatever he was expecting when he entered the bedroom paled in comparison to the incredible sight that was before him now.

It was Snow, wrapped in a giant red ribbon. A giant red ribbon and nothing else. The sheer red fabric ribbon was wrapped several times around her hips, hiding her womanhood, albeit barely. Then the fabric crossed at her navel and then wrapped several times around her breasts and hiding them was a giant red bow.

"Merry Christmas, Charming…" she leered, as his mouth hung open in awe.

"Uh huh…" he managed to utter, before he closed the distance between them and took her in his arms, still gazing at her in awe.

"Well...are you going to unwrap your present, baby?" she purred. She yelped in surprise, as he swept her into his arms effortlessly and carried her to the bed where he deposited her.

"It looks like you need to do some unwrapping of your own first," she suggested, as he started undoing his shirt and she sat up on her knees to help him with his belt. All his clothes, except his underwear were tossed away, as he sat beside her in bed. He leaned in to kiss her and it quickly turned into a passionate make out session. He cradled her face, as he moved his lips over hers feverishly, licking into her and kissing her deeply. Snow felt need curl in her core and moaned, as she felt him pressing insistently against her belly. She trembled in his arms, as they breathed heavily and pressed their foreheads together. It always amazed her how he could make her feel just kissing her. She mewled, as he moved down her jawline until he was peppering her neck with sensual kisses. She felt a jolt of pleasure, as he nudged her legs apart and settled between them. She panted wantonly, as his kisses trailed down to her chest, which rose and fell rapidly, as he slowly undid the bow with his teeth. He pushed the fabric of the ribbon away, baring her breasts to him.

"So beautiful…" he uttered with husk in his tone. Even after all these years, she never failed to take his breath away.

"Mmm…" she moaned and shuddered, as mouth closed over one nipple and he licked at her skin. He nipped playfully, causing her to arch upward against him. She gasped and mewled again, as he tasted the valley between her breasts next. He moved to her other breasts and paid the same attention to his one as he had the other. He increased her pleasure this time though, as he fondled one in his hand and licked and nipped at the swell of her breast, before moving back to her nipple. She tasted so good and he knew he would never get enough of her. It was a good thing they had eternity together. He pulled back to admire his wife, as she lay writhing beneath him. He kissed down to her navel, further unraveling the ribbon, until she was completely bare and he took a moment to admire his wife, as he often did. Milky skin, dark curls shading her glistening pussy, and emerald eyes, dark with love and lust. She lay waiting for him and he got rid of his underwear, freeing his hard length. He splayed her legs wider and hooked one around his hip, before sliding into her. He made love to her with slow intensity, their eyes locked and searing through one another. He slowly increased in pace gradually, his cock pulsating inside her, as her walls quaked around him. No matter how many times they made love, they knew they'd never have enough of each other and that was part of the beauty of what they had between them. True love...it was beyond anything either of them ever thought possible before they met. Passion was always prevalent and their connection was indescribable.

David's hand slid sensually down the leg that was hooked around his hip, as he thrust into her. He kissed her deeply and then moved his lips to her neck, as he ravished her. They knew each other so well and both knew exactly where to touch to elicit pure pleasure.

"David...oh David!" she cried out, as he put his hand between them and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves.

He glided in and out, his rhythm feverish, sweat glistening on their bodies. He gripped her hips and she jutted upwards to meet his thrusts, her back arching off the bed, as she got closer and closer. Finally, she cried out and came hard, falling apart in his arms. He held her through it and came seconds later buried deeply inside her.

He collapsed into her arms and they panted together, slowly coming down. He pulled himself from her hot, slick depths and spooned her against him, as they cuddled in the afterglow.

"Did you enjoy unwrapping your present?" she asked, giggling. He kissed her neck.

"Mmm...that was the best Christmas gift ever. Nothing will ever top being gifted you," he replied.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I gift myself to you very frequently," she teased.

"It is...I am the luckiest man in all the realms," he agreed.

"I'm very lucky myself to have a real Prince Charming, who is the most wonderful husband and father. We've been through so much, but despite all of that, I've never doubted how much you love me and our babies and I never will," she promised. He kissed her tenderly.

"Because my love for you is eternal, just as I know yours is eternal for me as well," he replied. She nodded and assured him with another passionate kiss. And with that, their passion ignited again and they expressed their love in the physical form once again...


	31. The Fantasies of Miss Blanchard

**AN: Though this 30 day challenge has long been over, I had an itch to write more Prince Charming and Miss Blanchard role playing sexy times. This one is open to prompts now and I'll probably put any of my M rated prompts in this story in the future. Enjoy!**

Baby, It's Snowing Outside

Chapter 31: The Fantasies of Miss Blanchard

Snow shuddered in her chair and gripped it tightly, as her husband went down on her from beneath her desk. She had to stay late for a workshop that evening and sure enough, David had shown up at the end of the night in full Prince Charming garb, having left their son with Granny for the night. He legs rested on his shoulders, as his head remained under her skirt. His strong hands gripped her shapely ass, as his tongue thrashed at her clit. Her pussy was positively dripping and he lapped at her sex with hunger.

"Ohhhh...ohhhh…" Snow cried out loudly, as her husband ate her out.

"Mmm...my Prince...ohhhh…" she cried out again, as he drove her over the edge and she came hard.

"Miss Blanchard...we most certainly must keep meeting like this," he purred, as she slowly came down from her sexual high.

"Mmm...we must. I've thought about nothing but you since our last encounter, My Prince," she purred back.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

"Mmm...I may seem innocent on the surface, but I have very dirty thoughts," she hissed in his ear. He felt his pants tighten even more at that.

"Tell me...tell me about your thoughts," he requested.

"Well...in one fantasy, I dreamed that you punished me for being such a naughty girl," she said, her eyes flicking to him and she could see how excited he was.

"How did I do that?" he asked.

"Well first...you ripped my blouse open with your strong hands," she replied.

"You mean...like this…" he hissed, as he ripped her shirt open, baring her breasts to him, which were still hidden from him by a red satin push up bra.

"Exactly like that," she breathed, as her blouse fell to the floor.

"Then what happened in this fantasy of yours?" he questioned.

"You unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the floor," she replied, as she bit her bottom lip and he divested her of her skirt. His eyes locked on her pelvic area, as her underwear was already gone, having been discarded when he pleasured her orally.

"What then, Miss Blanchard? I do hope you know that, as Prince Charming, I'd never physically strike a woman, let alone a woman I so utterly love," he said. It was a line he would never cross and it made her smile, for she never had to worry about things getting out of hand, even when they were roleplaying.

"Oh I know...punishment is a relative term. It's more that I've been a naughty girl with very dirty thoughts. And so you're going to fuck me like the dirty girl I am," she purred, as she turned in his arms and gyrated her naked ass on the tent in his pants.

"And I suppose...you're going to tell me exactly how I should fuck you, my naughty girl," he purred in her ear.

"It's more like woman," she responded and then gasped, as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them tightly.

"Please tell me the next step in your punishment is me getting rid of this damn garment that's keeping your gorgeous tits from me," he growled in her ear.

"You're in luck, my prince, because in my fantasy you wanted me naked and you got your way," she said, as their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Was there kissing you in your fantasy?" he whispered.

"What do you think?" she whispered back, as their lips met hungrily. Their tongues danced and teeth clashed, as they kissed intensely until their lungs were burning for air and her knees felt weak. He perched her on the edge of her desk at that point and she threw her head back, as he proceeded to worship her breasts with his mouth. Her fingers raked through his hair and she couldn't help the mewls that escaped her throat

"You're so wet…" he growled, as he slipped two fingers inside her.

"Mmm...for you, my Prince," she breathed.

"Do you feel my fingers inside you, Miss Blanchard?" he asked.

"Ahh...yes...yes…" she cried, as she bucked her hips against his hand, as he curled his fingers and palmed her.

"I'm going to take you now, Miss Blanchard...I'm going take you hard," he said.

"Yes...please my prince…" she begged, as he splayed her legs wide around him, as she remained perched on the edge of her desk. With that, he slid inside her and buried himself deeply. He bent over her, as he began moving and she rested on her forearms so she could watch him fuck her. He was true to his word and took her hard, fucking her tight, slick pussy with punishing thrusts. Her legs rested on his shoulders and her breasts bobbed wildly, as her prince took her ravenously. And Snow was really glad that the school was empty, because there was no disguising her screams and loud, undignified noises she was making. Her scream as she came was the loudest, as she fell to her back on her desk, writhing and arching against him. Her powerful orgasm had her thrashing and clenching around him, as his cock continued to surge inside her. She felt him start to shudder amidst his thrusts and then finally come inside her with a final slam.

"Oh Gods...Charming, that was…" she trailed off, as she still trembled in his arms and failed to find the words.

"Yeah…" he agreed, also almost speechless. They shared an indulgent smile and another kiss.

"Ready to go home to our castle, Miss Blanchard?" he asked, as they started to get dressed.

"Take me there, my Prince Charming," she agreed, as he swept her into his arms and carried her off.


End file.
